Narutards Love Cats
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: we all know the tail of Akatsuki cats. the fluff love. the friendships. but, what if the girl who found them is to scared of the one she loves? the ones who know about them are all wrapped up so tight in their pasts and problems. the world is a bitter place, and we know its depths. now we teach Akatsuki the meaning of suffering, through our example. Author: Neko everyone AkatXOcs
1. Chapter 1

**Naru-Tards love cats**

me: Hi people! Abby, say hi damn it!

Abby: *grumbles* hi.

Sasori: er, whats up with her?

me: she's mad because another friend Zoey got me on a favor. thus, resulting in this new story, and we all know how may i have right now...

Abby: that i have to fucking spell check a shit...

Kisame: i know what will make you both happy! *evil smirk*

me: doubt full.

Abby: agreement with Neko-chan...

Kisame: oh yeah? *shoves two huge gift boxes at us*

*opening* * squeals of joy*

Abby: PEIN-KUN! ! ! ! !

me: DEIDARA-KUN! ! ! !

Pein + Deidara: HELP US! ! ! !

"Zoey! Zoey! god damn it, Zoey, wake the fuck up!" the beer bottle was smashed over the sleeping blonde's head. she jolted awake, clutching the spot on her head.

her abnormally red eyes [not kidding, Zoey's real eyes are red, its a type of albinism.] looked up to her father, who was glaring hatefully at her.

"yes, daddy?" she asked timidly.

"get the hell off your ass! take your fuck tard sister and get her ready for his damn classes and shit! you know damn well your mom and i are leaving in an hour!" his breath smelled of beer, and he threw her by her hair out of her bed.

he lumbered off, and Sakura pulled up to her feet. she moved over to her closet, and dressed in simple jeans and a bright red tank top with black clouds. she rushed to her mirror, and fixed her waist length hair into a low pony tail.

she grabbed her bag, and ran down the upstairs hall to her little sister Kate's room. the little girl was only 5, yet she bore scars just as bad Zoey.

"Kate, wake up hun." she purred gently, the brunette haired girl woke easily. her tiny blue eyes blinked open, and she sat up in bed. "lets go Kate, daddy said he was leaving today with mommy so im going to help you get ready!" she purred excitedly.

"ok, Zoey!" the little girl jumped happily.

Zoey was in 12 grade, and it was the first day in school. here in Florida, it may be fall but it feels like summer. so, they dressed light, Kate in a very cute blue dress.

Zoey walked while holding Kate's hand out the door, and to Zoey's motorcycle that her best friend Alex gave her. she set Kate down, and sat down too. there was a seat belt, which Zoey promptly checked was securing her little sister and putting the only helmet on her before starting up the black bike with red clouds.

im sure you Akatsuki fans have noticed by now that Zoey is an Akatsuki fan herself thanks to all the clouds- in fact, a lot of her friends are. even Kate is a big fan of the Akatsuki.

Zoey drove around 3 blocks, to stop at the elementary school. Kate bounded away and into the building after hugging her older sister good bye, then Zoey sped away to her own high school.

parking her bike, the blonde ran to the school. she charged into the cafeteria, and found her Akatsuki-fan friends at one table. she came up excited to see them, and took her seat.

"Zoey-chan!" Alex cried happily as she hugged her best friend.

Alex was a black haired girl, her hair went to her chin

"Alex-chan! my parents left today, you ready to stay over till November?" she asked excitedly.

"hell yeah! you know, we should totally watch Naruto every night!" Alex purred excitedly.

"of coarse!" the blond teen mewed excitedly.

the two had been planning this ever since Zoey heard that her parents were going to leave for 3 months. Zoey didn't think she could handle it all, and Alex was the only one who knew about the abuse, along with her mom.

Alex was going to give her a card to her account (Alex's family is really rich) to sustain them until her parents came back sense they didn't leave them any money, or allow them to use any money they could find in the house.

the two girls hugged tightly again. "i think this will be the best three months ever!"

Zoey and Alex drove side by side to the elementary school, where they picked up Kate, then went back to Zoey's house. Alex had already brought all the stuff she needed to school, and now she ran to the guest room and dumped it all there.

Kate went upstairs to sleep, and the other two girls were chatting lightly.

"you know. my mom is letting me get pets- and i think you could use some!" Alex stated happily.

"wh-what? my dad would kill me if i got pets while he was gone!" Zoey gasped.

"no, no! we could go get the pets, keep them here for the three weeks, then i can take them to my house! when ever you visit, you can still see them!" Alex explained.

the blond girl thought it over. "thats a pretty good idea... ive never had pets... i wanna get cats!" she smiled so brightly and excitedly.

"oh, quick! go right a note to Kate, i'll start the car!" Alex burst excitedly. and before i knew it, we were driving to the adoption center.

me: i know, it was short.

Abby: psh, that was an understatement.

Zetsu: when do we come in? **im bored.**

me: don't worry! next chapter, Zetsu-kun!

Deidara: *twitch* Zetsu_-kun_? ? ?

Abby: looks like Dei-kun is getting jealous!

Pein: *glare at Deidara* Deidara_-kun_? ! ?

me + Abby: ROFL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru-Tards love cats**

me: I'm back!

Abby: me too!

me: and today we brought a guest!

Zoey: hi! ! ! ! OMG, where are they?

Deidara: who?

Zoey: O / / / / / O DEIDARA! *glomp*

Deidara: KYA!

me: *twitch* Abby-sama... you might want to get Zoey-chan off Dei-kun for me *twitch twitch*

Abby: calm down, Neko-chan... calm down... i'll get her off of him. Zoey... run for your life...

Zoey: O _ o *runs like hell*

me: GET BACK HERE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Deidara: O_\/ (lol, Deidara shocked face!)

Abby: meh, so troublesome...

Deidara: - _\/ why does nearly every girl on earth have to like me, un?

me: IM BACK, DAMN IT! WHERE'S MY MAN CANDY?

Deidara: your what?

me *mega glomp* MINE!

Deidara: O_\/

me: : ) *yawn, falls asleep on Deidara's chest*

Deidara: ...she's so damn kawii~! : 3

**"cats talking"**

"people talking"

_'thinking'_

Zoey and Alex walked up to the store after parking the bikes. they giggle as they literally skip into the store, headed for the cat adoption area.

there were maybe 6 rooms, each one with different cats. they looked in them all, and eventually got to the last room.

there were 10 cats, all in different spots around the room. as they closed the door behind them, all the cats ran over and sat in the center of the room.

now that they were all together, Zoey could see how strange they looked.

"hey, Zoey. doesn't that one look blue?" Alex asked as her eyes went wide.

"no shit..." she whispered, walking over to the group of feline. Zoey fell to her knees, sitting directly in front of them. she lifted up the little blue kitten, completely aware it was the only girl.

Zoey smiled warmly at her, then set the kitten down in her lap. she looked over all of the kittens. a lot of them look very strange, and she smiled a sad, but warm smile.

"don't worry. you aren't the only ones who don't look normal. im not normal, either." she said, running a hand over the blue kitten's fur softly.

"Alex." Zoey called with a smile. "how many cats can you afford?"

Alex sat beside her with a smile. "hmm... 10, maybe." she giggled.

Zoey's smile grew to a grin. "you know what i just thought of? these cats look just like the Akatsuki."

Zoey felt the cat, who had relaxed, in her lap stiffen drastically. she pawed her way off Zoey's lap, and sat next to an orange cat who had narrowed his grey eyes.

**"Pein-sama..."** Konan mewed to the other cat, knowing well that the two humans wouldn't understand.

**"yes, i heard... they know of us some how... we need to go with them. we must know how they know us."** Pein announced loudly, and the surrounding cats blinked acknowledgement.

moments later, Akatsuki were set into animal carriers (2 to each) and were set into a shopping cart. they began to fill the cart with wet cat food, cat toys, pet beds, got an employee to wheel a HUGE cat jungle gym to the car, and got collars that were black with a little Akatsuki cloud charm on each.

**"have any of you noticed what the one called Zoey is wearing?"** Itachi called out to the others.

he heard shuffling, and a few others gasped. **"Pein-sama! she's wearing Akatsuki clouds! is she some sort of spy that you know of?"** Kisame called, eyeing the cute outfit.

**"no... i don't remember a blonde girl her age..."** Pein answered.

the cats all sighed, the chance of someone who would work for Pein helping them faded.

the girls got to the car (yes, they brought the car this time), and loaded up everything. they put all the carriers into the back seat, and hopped into the front.

the Akatsuki mewed in surprise as music filled the car, and then again as it began to move.

"oooh! i love this song!" Zoey cried as 'tik tok' by Ke$ha began to play. both girls took turns singing to it, joyfully.

Zoey started with "Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy... Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city... Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack... 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!"

then Alex sang "I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes~ Trying on all our clothes, clothes~ Boys blowing up our phones, phones~ Drop-topping, playing~ our favorite CDs~ Pulling up to the parties~ Trying to get a little bit tipsy~"

then they joined together for "Don't stop, make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight! 'Till we see the sunlight! Tick tock on the clock! But the party don't stop, no"

and so on. meanwhile, with the Akatsuki. **"is that those bitches? damn it, they sound good!"** Hidan mewed.

**"shut up, retard!"** Kakazu hissed, who was sharing the carrier with him. he extended unsheathed claws and slash him on his face, and the silver jashinist stumbled back slightly.

**"damn it, Kakazu!"** he growled. he launched himself at the stitched figure, hooking his claws into his partner's pelt. the two of them crashed about in their restrained space, not even noticing as Zoey lifted up said box.

the red eyed girl opened the wire cage door, and peeked inside to find them both still clawing viciously.

"kya... i hope you two wont be like this at my house... my dad would kill me if something was broken..." she said more to herself as she reached in.

she lifted Hidan out, and lifted him up to her eye level. he mewed in surprise as he was lifted out, then hissed at her. but, she was all to occupied with his looks.

"HOLY JASHIN! ALEX, THIS KITTEN LOOKS JUST AS KAWII AS HIDAN!" she cried as she snuggled the fluff ball, who was blinking as the sentence formed.

**"damn, I'm liking this bitch more and more!"** Hidan literally purred, rubbing his head on the hand that was petting his head.

"EH? ! ? wait, MY Hidan-kun! ? !" Alex gasped from the steering wheel. "now, that cat is definitely mine!"

**"holy shit, i love these girls!"** Hidan mewed happily.

**"whoever they are, they most definitely know who we are."**Pein stated blankly.

Zoey set Hidan back down into his cage, which she also moved back to its place. at that point, they reached the house and pulled into the drive way. both girls hopped out, and began to unload everything, taking the cats in last.

Zoey instructed they be set down on her bed. and once the Akatsuki peered from their prisons, they were completely shocked.

the walls were red with the occasional Akatsuki cloud in black, and the bed was black with red clouds. the window over the bed was tainted red, with black curtains.

and all over the walls, was them. pictures of each and everyone of them, including a huge one of all of them over a big desk.

**"Tobi's scared!"**Tobi cried as he saw a picture of him, it looked like he was abut to take his mask off.

**"what is all of this?"** Zetsu's white half asked.

**"i don't think i even want to know..."**Sasori murmured as he noted a picture of himself using his chakra strings.

"ok, kitties!" the girl called Alex said excitedly as she opened the door. Zoey followed her in, and the two came over to the cages.

"time to let you out... try not to bake anything..." the blonde said anxiously. and with that, the girls began unlocking cages. some cats burst out, while others came slowly and more cautious.

"ok... the first thing we should do is name them!" Alex exclaimed.

"fine." Zoey agreed. "but we are NOT giving any of the boys sissy names!" she said with a twitch, eyeing the boys of the group.

**"well, at least she seems to care about what we are named... un."** Deidara sighed relief. both girls sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed.

Zoey snagged Hidan, who was closest, and snuggled him. "mmm… I can't get over his soft fur…" she mumbled softly. "I'm calling him silver."

"that was soooooooooo creative, Zoey." Alex giggled with sarcasm. Hidan was currently struggling from her grip, and then he sat on her lap with a smug look.

**"you hear that? I'm her favorite!"** he meowed, the pride evident in his voice. The others just rolled their eyes, ignoring him.

they went on, naming each Akatsuki member. it surprised them how satisfying each name was:

Tobi- cookie, named by Alex

Zetsu- half-moon, named by Zoey

Itachi- midnight, by Zoey

Kisame- sushi, by Alex

Pein- Fireheart, by Zoey- who read WAY to many warrior books

Konan- angel, by Alex

Sasori- blood, by Alex

Deidara- lemons, by Zoey

Kakazu- stitches, by Alex

Alex stayed in the room, playing with Tobi/cookie with a feather wand, while Zoey left to get Kate.

"Kate... Kate... wake up, Kate." she cooed softly, pulling slightly on the little girl's blanket. a light sleeper, the tiny child jolted up right. it made the blond so sad to see how scared her little sister was, thanks to their parents.

"it's ok Kate... come on, i have a surprise to show you!" at Zoey's big smile, Kate's eyes lost all fear to be filled instead with excitement.

meanwhile, the Akatsuki were looking around the room with mixed expressions while Tobi was busy trying to catch the feathers from Alex.

**"what is this... thing?"** Itachi said, pawing curiously at Zoey's Ipod.

**"i don't know... but look at what i fucking found!"** Hidan called from a stand in front of a mirror, he had found a wooden box, on the cover of it was an Akatsuki cloud carved in.

he nuzzled it, and it fell of the table. opening on the way down, it's contents spilled out. he leaped down, excitedly pawing through what he had found to be necklaces and rings. he blinked, and pulled out a long silver chain, and grinned excitedly.

**"hey, i found a fucking Jashin necklace!"** he meowed triumphantly. Kakazu came over, an eyebrow raised.

**"wow... i didn't think anyone else but you had one of those, you-"** he was cut off by a horrified mewing from up on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Abby: next chapter! who-hoo!

me: yay!

Itachi: *twitch* foolish little girls...

Abby: *grin* sexy little Itachi!

Pein: *twitch-twitch*

me: BWUHAHAHAHA! ! ! Pein-kun's jealous! ! !

Pein: lies! damn it...

Abby: awww! Pein-kun, your so kawii! *glomp*

me: lol...

**"cats talking"**

"people talking"

_'thinking'_

Kakazu came over, an eyebrow raised. **"wow... i didn't think anyone else but you had one of those, you-"** he was cut off by a horrified mewing from up on the bed.

every cat but Tobi dash and clawed up the sides of the bed, to find Deidara starring wide eyed at an array of plushys- all the Akatsuki, i might add.

**"what the hell ARE these? un!"** he mewed loudly, dragging his own doll over to them.

they all just looked from the blonde cat, to them self in doll form, eyes wide with fear.

Deidara dropped his doll and the others turned to face the door as they heard running from the hall, followed by Zoey calling "hey, don't run so fast in the halls Kate!"

then the door crack open slightly, and a brown haired girl peeked inside shyly, and her deep blue eyes twinkled in amazement as she looked around. she crept inside timidly, followed by Zoey who closed the door behind her.

Tobi, no longer distracted by the feathers, dashed over to the little child's feet. hey meowed from where he sat, his big round eyes begging for her to pet him.

Kate smiled so big, and she sat down. she reached out and pet his head, and as if that was his invitation he got up and curled into her lap.

"well... thats my sister, Kate." Zoey introduced the tiny brunette to the cats. a few cats jumped off the bed, giving the girl a cautious sniff. she reached out to run her fingers through 'silver's' hair, but he hissed and tried to scratch her.

**"don't come near me, you little bitch!"** he snarled, though he knew she wouldn't have any clue what he said. suddenly, he found himself being picked up from the back of his neck. he hissed and struggled, only to end up back in a cage.

"don't you ever try that again." she said calmly. she closed the door to the carrier, and left him on the bed. "if i can help it, no one will hurt my sister." she muttered darkly.

Alex, standing now, wrapped Zoey in a hug. "it's ok, Zoey-chan. Jashin forbid anything happen to your sister while either of us is around." she soothed, sitting her down on the floor.

Kate, who had yanked her hand back at the silver cat's violence, was still siting with cookie, who had bristled at Hidan but was now content being rubed by the little girl. the two oldest girls got back up, setting a litter box up in the bath, the cat jungle gym in the living room, the cans of food put away, and the toys in a bin.

finally, they returned to Zoey's bed room to find Kate playing happily with Konan, Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu.

"ok guys..." Zoey called, gain every cat's attention, and she noticed that Kate must have let Silver out of the cage because he was now sitting a little away from her on the bed. "it's not clean down stairs... but you can all leave and explore now." she said.

the Akatsuki all charged out of the room, anxious to see where they were going to be living.

they split up, looking around. but every where, except the girl's rooms and the guest rooms, there were holes in the walls, broken glass everywhere, other things broken, all kinds of items thrown about. each room smelled heavily of alcohol, too...

Alex disappeared again to go settle her stuff into the guest room, and it was Kate's bed time so Zoey tucked her in. walking back into her room, she plopped onto the bed. none of the cats were still in the room, like she had guessed. she turned her Ipod on, and instantly it started to play E.T. by Katy Perry.

"_your~ so~__hypnotizing~_" her voice rang harmonically with the lyrics as she pulled out her laptop. she was vaguely aware of Angle and Fireheart, who were creeping into her room.

"_could you be the devil~ could you be an angel~_" Konan and Pein exchanged look, before they both jumped up to sit at her left side.

"_your~ touch~__magnetizing~_" she continued, now aware of the kittens at her side.

"_Feels like I am floating~__Leaves my body glowing~_" she smiled down at the two, pet them each gently on the head, and went back to her computer.

"_they~ say~ be afraid~_" she continued to type up her fan fiction -a Sakura/Gaara- on the computer, once again out of the corner of her eyes caught Hidan and Kakazu finding their way into the room, and looking at her with interest.

"_your not like the others~__Futuristic lover~_" they sat on her bed, too, Stitches laying down at the foot of the bed, and Silver sitting with his ears swiveled back to listen to her sing.

"_different DNA~ they don't understand you~_" Sasori and Deidara found their way into the room, following the voice that their now even sharper ears picked up and had deemed angelic. they both jumped up, sitting and watching her screen on her right side.

"_Your from a whole other world~__A different dimension~_" the cats already around her were relaxing, and Tobi and Zetsu crept into the room too, Tobi snuggling into her lap to feel the vibrations of her voice while Zetsu curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, too.

"_You open my eyes~__And I'm ready to go,__Lead me into the light_" Kisame and Itachi entered her room ass well, Itachi siting near Zetsu calmly, and Kisame taking up the other open spot in her lap.

"Kiss me~ ki-ki-kiss me~ Infect me with your love and, Fill me with your poison~" as the chorus rang out, Alex walked in. she smile, and sat on the floor leaning her back to the bed. she didn't sing along, she just relaxed to Zoey's melodic voice.

"_Take me~ ta-ta-take me~__Wanna be a victim,__Ready for abduction~_" Kate wandered in, one hand rubbing her eyes tiredly, the other tugging a blanket ans a stuffed bunny with her.

"_Boy, you're an alien~__Your touch are foreign~_" knowing what Kate would ask her, Zoey smiled softly at her and nodded a yes.

"_It's supernatural~__Extraterrestrial~_" Kate climbed up onto the bed, snuggling down on the left side. Konan, blinking at the little girl, moved over to her and snuggled into her stomach (Kate was lieing on her side). Pein moved a little closer, still siting up right next to them both.

"_Your so supersonic~__Wanna feel your powers,__Stun me with your lasers~_" Zoey, smiling, pulled Kate's blanket over the sleeping girl, also covering Angel's lower half. Fireheart had layed down just in front of them now, relaxing happily.

"_Your kiss is cosmic~__Every move is magic~_" Deidara and Sasori both snuggled closer into her side.

"_Your from a whole other world~__A different dimension~_" Hidan, who was falling asleep sitting up, fell off the bed. Alex giggle lightly, and Zoey giggle too as her black haired friend pulled him into her lap, where he was to tired to move away from the heat source.

"_You open my eyes~ And I'm ready to go,__Lead me into the light~_" Kakazu stretched our his paws, and his half lidded eyes closed completely.

"_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me~ Infect me with your love and,__Fill me with your poison~_" Tobi, who had already been asleep, snuggled his muzzle against her leg, and Kisame rested his chin are her knee with a purr.

"_Take me, ta-ta-take me~__Wanna be a victim,__Ready for abduction~_" Hidan's eyes finally closed completely, and Zetsu's balled form began to breath slowly and evenly.

"_Boy, you're an alien~__Your touch are foreign~_" Zoey cheeked her sister, finding that of course she was out cold, using her bunny as a pillow, and holding Konan to her with one arm.

"_It's supernatural~__Extraterrestrial~_" Zoey clicked her Ipod off, relaxing into her pillow. her legs still criss-crossed, she turned off the laptop and fell asleep, joining everyone else in dreams...

Zoey woke early the next morning, and blinked around. she found her bed full of tiny fluff balls, and her confusion slowly deteriorated as the memory of yesterday came back to her.

she yawned silently while stretching her arms, than ever so carefully moved the two bundles in her lap. cookie stayed asleep, but sushi's eyes opened ever so slowly. she ran a hand down his back, and he purred slightly before laying his head back down and his breathing returned to it's sleep state.

she shifted slowly off the bed, succeeding in not waking anyone else. she made her way down stairs, and looked around. she sighed, looking around. like every non-school morning, she would spend all her time cleaning up the mess of her parents' drinking.

she got down on her knees, and began picking up shards of glass out of the living room carpet. she cut herself quite a few times, and by the time she saw signs of any other life her hands were slightly bloody.

who she found was the kitten she had dubbed as lemons, he was walking over the scattered debris, looking around with an obvious look of disgust and crinkling his knows at the smell of beer that even she could smell so strongly.

she sighed loudly, her shoulders hanging. "your defiantly right. this whole place is just garbage..." he blinked up at her, still walking. she guess he just noticed her hands, because his pace quickened and he looked at her questioningly.

"ha," she laughed humorlessly. "it's nothing. just the glass on the floor. nothing at all."

he hissed at her, sitting down with a glare. "oh trust me. im fine." she said sadly. she got back up, and he watched as she continued to clean up the random glass bits and every one in a while cutting herself.

he was soon joined by Sasori, who sat next to him. **"what happened to her hands?"** Sasori asked with a confused look at the bloodied fingers snagging the sharp objects.

they both cringed lightly as she got a rather deep cut on her hand again. **"did that answer your question, yeah?"** he grumbled.

**"why don't we help? i would prefer to live in a clean house..."** Sasori suggested. Deidara nodded agreement, and the artist duo began to help. they picked up glass ever so carefully in their mouth, creating a pile.

Zoey stopped for a minute, and watched with surprise. "wow... smart cats!" she said cheerfully, smiling her thanks to them. they nodded lightly, and the three went back to their work.

slowly others work, first more cats, who noted what was going on and began to do the same, some pulling clothes into piles, some shoving books towards a shelf, etc. when Alex woke, she said she was going to go make breakfast.

finally, Kate was the last to wake. she came down, and Zoey announced it was time for a break. Alex had prepared a huge hoard of bacon and sausage, along with pancakes.

she had also cut up some of all of that, setting it in bowls and putting it on the floor. she also set down a bigger sized bowl, filled with milk.

"that's like a cat's dream breakfast!" Kate giggled, watching the furry pets eat as she ate her own cute up pancake.

Zoey laughed. "come on, Kate. we gotta clean today, so eat up!" Alex chided, "and then we can go outside!" Kate brightened up excitedly.

so, as she shoveled down her breakfast, Zoey got up from her empty plate, picked it up, and went over to the sink- which was stacked overly tall with dirty dishes and beer bottles.

she didn't do the dishes yet, instead opened a cabinet. it was also filled with full, empty, and broken bottles, along with clean, dirty, and even broken dishes.

after clearing a spot on the counter, she climbed on top and began pulling everything out of every single cabinet.

"god, your parents are total pig-sties..." Alex growled, doing the same and starting from the other side. the Akatsuki, with no more food and having drank all the milk, began to do what they had before- making assorted piles of what ever was on the floor to be picked up.

it took a while, but every no longer broken dish was clean and put away, the still full bottles of beer were put away into designate cabinets, as well as any still good and un opened cans of food. thanks to the cats, the floor was cleaned up quick. Kate whipped down the table and counters, along with the windows, voluntarily (i don't know why, but little kids love to do that...).

so they moved on to the living room, which was mostly done from the earlier work...

it took a total of 9 hours, but the whole house was clean. they all fell onto the couches, and Kate forgot about going outside as she curled into a ball to sleep, Tobi curling next to her.

"hey, how's your fan fictions going, Zoey?" Alex asked, her interest suddenly spiked. the cats around them turned to listen, obviously confused.

"i was working on that Gaara Sakura one last night." Zoey said. "but i thing im having more fun with Deidara at the moment..."

the cat's head popped up, and he was starring with confusion at the girl.

"i mean, seriously. he looks rather normal out of everyone else in Akatsuki, so it is kinda easier to write about him. and of coarse, he looks pretty hot, so thats a good reason for any girl to like him in my storys."

Deidara was doing a little cat grin. **"ha, hey Hidan! who's the favorite now, un?"** he purred, and the silver cat snorted.

"haha," Alex giggled. "are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with all the Sasori-Deidara stuff thats been all to popular lately?" and at Alex's comment, a good bit of both the mentioned boys died... meanwhile, Hidan couldn't stop laughing while the others were chuckling and smirking.

Zoey giggled. "thats like me saying you like Hidan pairings because of Hidan-Kakazu!" and now, four cats were on the brink of death...

"oh, that stuff is barf! i mean, at least both Sasori and Deidara are hot! Kakazu... no so much..." now everyone was laughing hysterically, while Kakazu was plotting the death of the two girls.

"well jeez, thats harsh!" Zoey mumbled. "he looks pretty how in some of the fan art ive seen." she defended, and Kakazu began altering his plans to only kill one girl.

"i guess you gotta point." Alex nodded thoughtfully. "i bet if he ditched the hat and mask, he would have looked pretty good through the time we saw him... but, there is nothing you can change about my Hidan-kun! ! !"

Kakazu was contemplating some of this knew info, while Hidan was blinking smugly at Deidara.

"psh, what are you talking about? there quite a bit you should change about him to get the perfect Akatsuki member! for example: turn his skin blue, his hair blue, so on..."

Kisame was grinning, knowing where that was going.

Alex laughed. "your a total fan girl for the ones who don't look normal, and Kisame is at the top of your wish list!" she wagged a finger in the air to tease her. "you love Kisame most, but you think Zetsu, Pein, and Kakazu are all cute."

"Nya, you know i am so totally a Pein-Konan person!" she retorted with a grin. all the boys that had been called out were blinking with interest, except Pein, who with this further comment exchanged a glance with Konan, his blush would have been visible had there not been any fur on his face.

"but, anyway!" Zoey purred. "you like all those total fan-girl faves, the ones who would always be sexy to anyone! Hidan of coarse! and then you like Deidara, Sasori, Pein too, and... i forget do you like Itachi?" she said with mock sarcasm.

they both grinned as they simultaneously screamed "ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

the labeled cats were all smirking happily, except Itachi, who inwardly was stunned, and Pein, who was standing even closer to Konan.

"haha, there are to many fan girls for that Uchiha. same for his brother! ug. there are enough Uchiha-looking men in the world already, a good few just as emo! but i could never find me my handsome blue dream!" she sighed in defeat.

"ah, and the same for my sexy silver jashinist!" Alex gasped sadly. but both those boys were grinning... ah, now they know how to girls think of them...


	4. Chapter 4

**Naru-Tards love cats**

"I'm bored..." Alex whined. "Zoey, let's go do something!"

Said blonde opened her blood red eyes. She pondered for a minute, before making a suggestion. "Wanna watch Naruto fan flash videos on YouTube?"

Immediately, the pitch haired girl bolted to her feet, fist pumping. "Hell yeah! Hey, Abby just finished some more of her Akatsuki flashes, too! Gah, you should see all her Pein tributes!"

The ginger Akatsuki cat dubbed Fireheart looked to the excited girl, rather curious. **"Pein… Tributes?"** he wondered aloud, his grey Rinnegan twinkling.

Zoey started took hook up a laptop to the flat screen TV, and the surrounding cats sat up to watch as the screen flickered to show the same thing as on the computer.

"Mind if I check my deviant art first?" Zoey called to Alex, who was laying on the love seat relaxed as she pet the silver cat on her- who was wearing a smug expression as he lay on her chest like the pervert he was.

"Not at all. Check mine for me while you're at it." Zoey nodded, turning back to the computer.

The Akatsuki watched in awe as the screen went through lots of changes, reaching eventually the point of her account, 'I'm blue for him'- and who do you guess was on her profile pick? Who else but her favorite blue man? Kisame. And he wasn't all to descent, if I do say so...

Speaking of Kisame, a blue cat on the couch was starring in shock at the all too familiar starkly-hot body up on the screen.

**"Wha... wh-what the hell?"** he coughed out, his breath hitched as he shivered. The other Akatsuki kittens or most of them anyway, were choking on their laughter. **"That's not funny, damn it!"** Kisame growled at them all menacingly, something he didn't do often so they all instantly froze.

They looked back at the screen, to see the girl on her comments page. The first comment was from a girl labeled 'Insane for my terrorist', with a profile pick of Deidara. At this, there were chuckles from everyone, even Deidara.

_Hey, thanks for the sweet Kisame and Deidara pics! They look so sexy in your style of drawings!_

_Xoxoxo Neko_

"Hm... wait, which pics did I make again?" she murmured to herself. She clicked it, examine some links, and found them. She pulled them up as a slide show, click through them slowly.

Deidara gagged as he saw himself, his pants a little too low and his Akatsuki coat spread widely, as he saw some blonde girl with his hairstyle kissing him. it read 'Dei/Ino', but he had know clue who Ino was...

Kisame found the next picture, of him, very interesting. him, sinking back first into the water, leaving a trail of blood from a gaping wound in his gut, as he was shirtless and the wound was visible.

Deidara also found himself looking at himself, a second time. Though this time he seemed to like the picture, of him sitting smuggle on top of Sasori's dismembered body. Though he didn't understand the writing all too well... _I can believe you were killed by a pink haired child, un! So much for your art, eh Sasori?_

Both artist exchanged looks as a few more photos went by of the two boys.

"Hehe, hey Alex! You wish to Jashin Hidan was as sexy as Kisame~kun!" she called, and said girl walked in with a snort.

"Whatever, blondy. I admit blue is exotic, but Hidan is bad-ass!" she boasted proudly. "And THAT is why I wear a jashinist necklace!" Hidan hopped up to snuggle her affectionately as she fiddled a silver trinket around her neck.

**"Jashin damn it, I'm in love!"** he cursed joyfully, and the boys rolled their eyes. But Alex looked down at the kitten, and grinned.

"I might half to re-name this cat Hidan, because I'm in love with its looks!" she squealed as she hugged it, to which Silver purred drastically.

"Psh, whatever. I'm checking yours now, you Jashin-stalking sugar girl." Zoey giggled.

The screen changed again before the cat's eyes. 'Hidan's bloody bitch' read the screen name.

Her profile pic was an anime drawing of her, dressed in a black tube top and black skirt. her eyes glowed pink despite the normal dark brown they truly were as she smirked, leaning against the bare back of a familiar jashinist, who's head was turned back to reveal he was in that black-and-white mode, smirking. Everything was spattered in blood, giving the picture an evil looking ting.

Alex was grinning wildly. "That picture took me over a year to make!" she boasted. "And you know what, I think it would be worthy of my Silver man's eyes." she proclaimed.

Hidan stared at it, drooling. **"Like I said... I'm in LOVE!"** he cried happily, and a few Akatsuki chuckled.

Zoey glanced back with a grin, shaking her head. "Whatever, sugar brain. I thought Jashin was meant to be worshiped, not his silver haired follower." she joked.

"Anyway," the blond continued, "did you finish my Kisame requests?"

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. "Geeze, you and that buff shark. Yeah, cheek out my gallery."

Zoey cruised through a long line of art pieces. Most of which were Hidan, though there was the occasional other Akatsuki member. Finally, Zoey stopped at one that had its icon blocked with the mature content filter, labeled 'Z's request~ a Kisa-Zoey romance'.

Zoey clicked it, and the picture was full screen. there was Kisame, sitting up like he was about to get out of bed, but his head was tilted back to a blonde anime teen with very familiar red eyes, who had an arm on his shoulder.

And what else, they were both stark naked. The Anime Zoey had the other hand clutching the white sheets and pulled them to hide a small portion of her chest, while there was some dropped over Kisame's lap. He had a grin on his face as he looked back at a worried looking Zoey, whose gentle brows were furrowed.

Kisame's eyes stretch huge, as his eyes glued to the picture in bewilderment. Meanwhile, even strait faced Pein and blank faced Itachi were smirking in amusement.

"Geeze, get any more graphic Alex?" Zoey giggled.

"Oh, wait! Read the description! It's like a tiny little fan fiction!"Alex giggled, she was obviously happy about her work.

The albino eyed girl scrolled down, to see a few lines set up.

_Kisame stirred from the sleep after the blissful activities of the night, sitting up on the edge of his bed. He nearly stood, when he was halted by a hesitant, soft, and warm hand._

_"K-Kisame~kun?" the fragile, nervous voice of the blonde he had slowly fallen for rose, and he tilted his head back to take in her worried, anxious expression._

_He smiled softly at her. "Hai, Kitten?" he asked her. A deep blush pulled over her face._

_"do you really love me?" her gaze bore into his eyes, those mystical red pools that had once left the girl hated now one of the very things that drew him ever closer to her._

_His smile turned to a toothy yet soft grin, one she herself had grown to love. He put his hand on top of the one resting on his shoulder._

_"With all my heart, Zoey. I'll be damned before I ever let anything take you from Me." his words were firm, and the worry left her face as she smiled soft and warm._

_"I will be forever yours, Kisame~kun."_

Zoey smiled at her friend. "You always were good at making sappy stuff, weren't you Alex?" she sighed.

Alex grinned. "What are you talking about? That's an excerpt from one of your Fan fictions!"

Zoey giggled. "Yeah, but you made the picture for the heart touching moment! You could have made it about when he got injured, and Itachi had to save his life... or when he tried to kill me that one point in the story."

Kisame wasn't listening to a single word of the argument; instead he continued to re-read the paragraph while the Akatsuki around him laughed uncontrollably. Even Itachi couldn't muffle his chuckles, so he ended up rolling, laughing like crazy- not normal for the Uchiha.

**"What the hell? ? ? ? ? ?"** he questioned, plopping onto his side tiredly. Hidan stalked up behind him with a kitten grin.

"Heheh, well Kisame. Maybe you won the favorite contest after all! You should thank your little 'kitten'." the situation finally over whelmed Kisame, and he broke down in his own fit of laughter.

Zoey, unaware of her laughing crush, continued onward. she cheeked comments and deviant updates, then finally continued onward to a site known as 'you tube'.

the cats had calmed down by now, and watched as Zoey logged into her profile. 'my babe is blue!' was the screen name, and a picture of him surfing was her profile pic.

**"well, that figures. it's kinda obvious by now."** Kisame chuckled, observing the title and picture.

"ok... wanna check Abby's first? you said she had more Pein stuff, right?" Zoey questioned, looking over the links in her 'about me' section.

"yeah. she got quite a few new things up!" Alex said happily, as Zoey selected the link.

'Pein's goddess' became the new name at the top of the screen, and a rather hot picture of Pein, shirtless in the rain, was the profile pic. this honestly startled the leader, and his eyes grew shockingly round.

"hehe, look at this video!" Zoey giggled. she clicked and a video labeled 'Akatsuki-Womanizer' [awesome video! go here, remove the stars: htt*p:/*/www.*youtube*.*com/watc*h?v=q*bY5GN*iH_HY]. in all honesty, everyone loved the video, but it confused them greatly.

**"where did all those images come from?"** Zetsu asked with his white side.

"oh, Zoey! do that one! 'PeinSaku :: Haunted'!" the girl Hidan was resting on called, grinning. "thats the one she was telling me about, it's gonna be as awesome as chocolate jelly!"

giggling, the blonde at the computer selected it and sat back. Pein sat up, interested. [video: htt*p:/*/www.*youtube*.*com/watc*h?v=-pa*g3S2w*c8w]

Zoey was singing along to the song, and it sent shivers down all their spines, even Alex, at how supernatural the voice sounded in the tone.

when the song ended, Zoey grinned. "look, Rose-chan made a new Itachi video too!"

this caught the Uchiha off guard, and he watched as Zoey clicked on, pictures of him going along with a slower song.

"oh, hey. look, Neko-chan made a new one, too. 'ItaSaku / DeiSaku - Face Down'." they watched this one, and both girls were singing along as they watched. [video: htt*p:/*/www.*youtube*.*com/watc*h?list=F*LnwtFkwBXohovmt*fGyOgOdg&NR=1&feature*=endscreen&v=ZB0sr5c*XtcY]

"hehe, i like this one! Saku should dump Uchiha, at least Dei did seem worried in the video." Alex commented, scratching Silver behind his ears and earning a loud purr.

"i completely agree! anyone who would have to deal with that should totally get away from the person!" Zoey stated, browsing.

Alex's eyes narrowed at the back of the blonde's head, and Hidan looked at her when he hand stopped moving. "like you, Zoey..." the black haired teen whispered sadly.

Hidan, confused, shrugged it off. instead he mewed loudly, and the girl's abnormally serious expression vanished as she smiled at the attention seeking kitten.

"Zoey, im seriously going to snuggle this kitten to death! its so kawii!" she squealed.

said blonde turned to her best friend shaking her head with a smirk. "hey, lock up the inner fangirl, will ya? come on, im tired of being inside! i got a perfectly fine trampoline!"

the two girls got up, Alex setting Silver down on the couch, and skipped happily to the sliding glass doors. they didn't bother closing the door, instead just climbed up onto the circular, bouncy object.

Akatsuki snuck out the door, watching them curiously.

"Alex! watch this!" Zoey shouted happily, before landing a simple flip.

"psh, i can do that too!" the best friend pouted, before landing her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naru-tards****Love Cats!**

me: finally, we will bring in AkatsukiStalkers!

Deidara: isn't that the group of girls dedicated to each of us, un?

Zoey: Hai! we are all BOSS.

Abby: and by that, she means we all have a reason to be outcasts.

Itachi: Hn?

Sasori: who is outcasts? and why?

me: *grin* all of us, and you will see why, my Akatsuki boys! you will see!

Pein: ... that sounded far too ominous...

Zoey: hehehe, just remember, any facts stated about us is true! we arnt liers! now, Kisame-kun, do the disclaimer pwease!

Kisame: kukuku, Neko (love-the-naruto-hoties) does not own Naruto, but does own her friends.

Abby: hey!

Akatsuki sat around near the trampoline lazily, ears perked up to listen in on unimportant conversation. nearly ever jumped up, if not their heads snapped around, at music suddenly playing.

"rah! got a text!" Zoey giggled, landing on her back and slowly stilling as she pulled out her dark blue phone. she grinned wildly at her Kisame background, before moving on to her message.

_Neko, 1 minute ago:_

_hey, girls! we are going to have an AkatsukiStalkers sleepover, group meeting and all! this time, at Zoey-chan's! get there now, Girls!_

Zoey sighed, grinning. "well, it seems leader-chan has dubbed me the sleepover queen!" she announced, looking over to see Alex on her phone as well. she nodded back, a smirk on her face.

"the AkatsukiStalkers shall gather!" she announced playfully. she bounced up, shouting "come on! we gotta get your house ready, Z-chan!"

while Zoey followed excitedly, the Akatsuki were huddling in confusion. **"Akatsuki... Stalkers? don't tell me there are more of them, un!"** Deidara mewed in distress.

**"whats wrong with it? they said it's a 'sleepover'. they'll be leaving tomorrow."** Sasori stated calmly. Akatsuki mumbled to each other as they returned to the still open back door, instantly halting at it as they saw what those two had done in the short amount of time.

they had moved a mountain of blankets into the room, coating the now empty living room floor as they had mover couches and everything away to the walls. Zoey was in the kitchen popping loads of popcorn, while Alex was was pulling a huge black cloth from a cabinet and lining it along the wall's bottom edge, doing something with it and rope.

the doorbell rang, startling the Akatsuki, which all stood on the pallet laid on the floor. they watched as Zoey giggled excitedly and ran to the door.

Zoey opened the door hesitantly just a crack, and announced "password please!"

another, bored sounding voice called out "don't make me wait out here! let me in!"

Alex giggled crazily, "hey, it must be Savannah, right? no one is as impatient as that girl!" Zoey giggled crazily, opening the door up. Akatsuki watched as a girl with really short, ruffled chin length red hair deeper than blood, and SERIOUSLY sharp blue eyes, walked in. she was dressed in her uniform, black skinny jeans, and a red top with a black Akatsuki cloud outline and the Kanji for Akatsuki on her shoulder.

Deidara seemed to be the only one who watched as Sasori's eyes followed the teen into the room, who sat criss-cross on the palette. Savannah, in return, eyed each of the kittens with interest. her eyes stopped on Sasori, and she grinned as she scooped him up.

"this cat looks like Sasori! i claim him as mine!" she declared, chuckling (she DOES NOT giggle) as she hugged him to her chest.

"Savannah! don't Suffocate Blood-kun!" Savannah was forced to drop the red cat, who indeed couldn't breath, as she was glomped by Alex.

"_umf!_ Alex, let GO of me!" the red head cried with a grin. Alex rolled off of her laughing (Abby: lol, thats a ROFL! get it? rolling... on the floor... laughing? hehehe). Zoey laughed crazily, poking Savannah. "hey, go change into your pajamas in the bathroom!" she purred happily, just as the door rang again.

the blonde ran to the door, smiling, while she cracked the door. she opened it wider, bowing politely. "Leader-chan, Abby-chan, welcome!" she said with a smile.

Akatsuki watched the new girls with great interest, wondering which was the leader.

there was a girl dressed in a fitted silver shirt and black skirt- which had a silver Akatsuki cloud outline- and a black choker with a silver bell on it, like a cat's collar. she had long brown hair set up in a high ponytail, similar to Deidara's human hair, and deep forest eyes that shun brightly with excitement.

following just behind her, a girl with chin length brown bangs on each side of her face, but hair only about an inch in length on the rest of her head. her eyes were a light brown, and she was dressed in a overly long, light pink shirt with a dark pink Akatsuki cloud, and light blue skinny jeans.

"where's my twin?" the short haired one asked looking around. her eyes stopped on Alex, and she immediately glomped the girl. "Alex! you ditched me at home! it was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO boring!" she cried tiredly, also rolling off her twin sister- un identical, twin sister. you'd never guess they were even related! Abby WAS an inch taller, so you wouldn't guess they were the same AGE either.

and that was why the two Akatsuki looked back and forth at them in surprise. "hey, hey! get off, i cant breath, Abby!" she gasped, tickling her sister.

**"if that one is Abby, than the other must be 'Leader-chan'."** Itachi stated, eyeing her. the girl he spoke of, as Akatsuki turned to look, shot directly to them.

"oh my freaking blob! you have CATS Z-chan!" she cried joyfully. she scooped up Zetsu and Kisame at the same time, snuggling them drastically.

"jeeze, Neko-chan! don't kill Half-moon and Sushi!" Savannah called happily, holding Sasori once more.

**"jeeze, that Neko-girl is kinda scary!"** Zetsu mewed with his white side as he was set down.

"am not!" Neko cried, looking directly at Zetsu. Akatsuki all jumped up in shock, **"she understood you?"** Pein gasped.

"Neko, calm down. what did you think the cat said?" Alex sighed, looking at her leader.

"dunno, but i know he was talkin about me! im the freakin cat whisperer! and he WAS talking about me!" Neko mumbled, sitting down. (me: hehe, do you see why im an outcast yet? im a cat freak, and a cat whisperer!)

Zoey came into the room with another girl behind her. they all must have missed the door bell, and Akatsuki watched as the newest girl sat down on the couch next to Savannah.

said red head nodded her head in greeting. "Rose-chan, how are you?" she asked the girl.

Rose only said "hn. fine, fine." the 'HN' caught Itachi's interest, and he examined the girl. she had short, almost black red hair that was slightly wave and in a single low pony tail that didn't pass her shoulder blades, and her eyes were a bright jade that contrasted with black eyeliner.

all the girls knew Rose was outwardly goth, but not unfriendly. she was highly protective, yet quite, and when ever she spoke it was normally because she was annoyed.

"of coarse, thats all she would ever say." everyone but Rose, Neko, and Zoey jumped- including Akatsuki- as the new voice called out.

"oh, yeah, Hannah is here too." Zoey called behind her as she headed into the kitchen. all eyes moved at movement and saw that standing at the doorway was yet another girl.

she had EXTREMELY long hair, reaching just above the floor, in a low pony tail as always. whats more, that hair was a deep green, almost the exact shade of green as Zetsu's. she was in a knee length yellow sun dress, with an orange Akatsuki cloud near the bottom, and her dark blue eyes shinned brightly.

she walked in, sitting down calmly next to Rose, and smiled friendly at the other girls, before looking with interest at the cats.

there was a loud yelp, and Pein was levitated off the floor. he started thrashing in the air, not even noticing he was moving, until two hands were holding him. he found himself stunned as Hannah was petting him, and all Akatsuki were staring with the same shock.

but, none of the others thought anything of it, that was totally normal when Hannah was around. they all were much more interested in the doorbell, which resulted in Zoey shooting out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Brendy's a good girl!" the shout came from the door, and instantly Tobi's interest spiked as he watched the hall for on comers. all the other girls sighed tiredly, awaiting the constantly sugar filled girl to burst in.

a waist length curly blonde haired girl with naturally sparkling Amber eyes charged in. Tobi ran over meowing excitedly, and she paused in her attempt to glomp someone to instead scoop up the kitten squealing.

"Brendy found a kitty!" she cried in delight, plopping on the floor, all other Akatsuki scooted over and away from her warily. **"damn, it's another one, yeah!"** Deidara cried in displeasure.

Zoey walked in with another girl at her side, who must have shown up with Brendy. she had knee length black hair with a long red stripe, and shocking natural purple eyes. (me: yes, they are real and natural. it's called "Alexandria's Genesis", and not only does it come with purple eyes, but also other interesting side affects like immunity to any disease, no PMSing but still having mood swings and the ability to have kids, and highly pale skin.) she was dressed in brown pants and shirt, with a sharpied-on Akatsuki cloud on the pant leg.

she was the poor girl in the group, along with the rest of her family, her older sister and mother, who also carried her special trait. she looked down at the kittens, scooping Kakuzu up randomly, and running her hand down his back gently. the girl was sweet and gentle as always, and even Kakuzu purred at her fingers running down his back.

"d-did something happen to this cat? he has a lot of stitches..." she asked looking a Zoey. the cat in her arms stiffened, Sarrah noticed, and she put her hand comfortingly on his head.

"im not sure... i got him like that, and there was no medical papers to explain it." Zoey said, her eyes running up him. "that is why i also named him stitches."

"hai. poor thing, i know stitches hurt..." she mumbled that last part, and he looked up at her with his green eyes.

Kate came running down stairs, jumping excitedly. "do we get to watch Naruto today, Zoey-chan?" she asked excitedly, knowing full well that this group of girls was souly a bunch of Naru-Tards.

Zoey grinned at her sister. "yes, after official business as always, Neko-chan called this as a meeting, remember?" the younger brunette nodded excitedly, and sat down on the palette.

the other girls all sat down too, forming a circle. Neko sat at the head, of coarse. "roll call!" she called out, pulling out a check list.

"Zoey, Kisame Stalker!" Neko mewed out, and the blonde raised her hand up. "Here, leader-chan! Official Akatsuki Scout, and Medic!" she stated the mandatory answer during roll call. Akatsuki, on the other hand, were watching with interest.

"Kate, Stalker in Training!" the tiny girl smiled brightly. "Here, Neko-sensai! Official Akatsuki Apprentice!" some Akatsuki chuckled, that was VERY cute.

"Rose, Itachi Stalker!" Itachi eyed the group with secret curiosity, and his eyes moved to the now named girl as she spoke. "Here, Leader-chan. Official Akatsuki Assassin and Spy." a girl meant to 'stalk' him couldn't have been more to his liking.

"Savannah, Sasori Stalker!" Sasori looked up at the girl who had picked him up, remembering her name has been Savannah. _**so, she is my stalker, ne?**_ he thought. she looked at the leader and announced calmly "Here, Leader-chan. Official Akatsuki Hacker, Computer Master, and Scheduler. and im not happy with the sudden notice of a sleep over, it's supposed to be planned!" she mumbled the last part, and Neko giggled.

"Neko, Deidara Stalker!" she grinned. "that's me! Official Leader, Explosives Expert, and Master Scientist!" she giggled. Deidara eyed her, he liked the sounds of 'Explosives Expert'...

"Sarrah, Kakuzu Stalker!" Kakuzu looked around. no one had said the name Sarrah yet, so he had no clue the girl holding him was his Stalker until she answered. "Here, Leader-chan. Official Akatsuki Funds Manager." Kakuzu looked at her, surprised. for someone who was around money a lot, she looked rather... poor, with her tattered clothes.

"Alex, Hidan Stalker!" said girl, who had Hidan in her lap, grinned frantically. "Here, Leader-chan! Official Akatsuki Negotiator, Battle Head, and Torture Master!" Hidan smirked at her status in the group. Battle and Torture worked for him...

"Abby, Pein Stalker!" said girl grinned happily, and Pein looked at her. "Here, Leader-chan! Official Second in Command, Adviser, Battle Teacher, and Strategist!" Pein blinked. _**she must have been much smarter than she appeared to have those jobs. and also well on some battle styles to be the**____**teacher...**_

"Jaylen, Konan stalker... is not here today... ok then, we will yell at him later." Konan was surprised to hear she also had a stalker, and disappointed she wouldn't get to met him yet.

"Hannah, Zetsu stalker!" Zetsu looked around, he couldn't think of who his was. he didn't remember the girl that name belong to. "Here, Leader-chan!" Zetsu looked over, and would have face palmed if he were human. _**why didn't i think of the girl with green hair? gah, im an idiot!**_ "Official Akatsuki Psychic, Interrogate, and Intel Gatherer." she finished, and Zetsu was highly curious.

"Brendy, 'Tobi' stalker!" Tobi glanced at Neko, the way she said his identity made him suspicious, but then he looked up as Brendy started bouncing. "Here, Leader-chan! Brendy is Official Akatsuki Messenger, Assistant, and Second Torture Master!" Akatsuki all looked at the girl. **"that kid is a tourture master, un? ? ?"**Deidara gasped out loud.

"ok! now, lets begin the meeting!" Neko turned around and went up to the black cloth Alex had pulled out earlier. she pulled on a rope that the ravenette must have set up, and the cloth was pulled up the length of the wall.

now occupying most of the space was a huge black cloth as black as Itachi's hair. in light pink the word 'Akatsuki' was written, with a bow on the 'A', the 't' extended, the 'U' had that upside down cross from the female symbol, and the 'i' had a heart to the dot... very 'girly' in other words. 3 Akatsuki clouds decorated the space around the word, but instead of white linings there was pink. (me: wanna see the flag? i made it myself, go here to see it: htt*p:/*/love*thenaruto*hoties2*.deviantart.c*om/gallery*/#/d59q9b*a (remove the '*'s))

Akatsuki examined it, before busting out laughing. **"that is sooooooo girly!"** Kisame mewed, as they all began settling down.

"hey you guys! it is awesome! and it is supposed to be girly!" Neko tutted them. they just grinned at her and she pouted. "Zoey, your cats suck!"she cried playfully.

"yeah, yeah. only to you cause you can tell they think it's a little too pink. you know, like i freaking said it was!" Savannah poked her in the shoulder grinning.

"i-i-i think the flag looked nice, Neko-chan..." Sarrah said, smiling shyly. Kakuzu chuckled from where he was in her lap.

Savannah giggled crazily, snuggling Sasori, then looked at fidgety Kate. she snickered, and looked at Neko. "can we watch Naruto now?"

Kate bounced to her feet again. "yeah! ! !" she squealed excitedly, and Tobi rubbed her leg. then she grinned excitedly. "i wanna see the Pein Vs. Naruto arc! ! ! Zoey, you promised last time we would watch it!"

Zoey giggled happily. "sure, Kate!" Pein, however, was looking at the with wide eyes from his place next to Abby. "we can watch the the first part. but you know our tradition! the last episode of the battle is in two days after! are you sure you wanna watch it?"

Kate nodded excitedly, grinning. Neko perked up, "first, we get to watch the end episode of the Deidara vs. Kakashi and Naruto! i gotta know what happens! ! !" and now, Deidara was watching the silver dressed girl with a cautious eye.

Zoey set to work on pulling up an episode from her downloaded archives, and they all sat down to watch the end: Deidara's suicide clone, them believing he was dead, Tobi and Zetsu coming to find his ring, then them finding him alive.

"woot! and Deidara-kun lives!" Neko cheered. "proving his art is BOSS!"

Savannah snorted, "hell no! Sasori's art is better!" this, both artist cats watched- as did the rest of Akatsuki with both surprise and amusement.

then, both of them stopped arguing, and smirked at each other. "everlasting blast?" Neko asked. "explosive forever." Savannah said, as if she was agreeing on something.

both artist cooked their heads, confused. **"what did they just agree on, un?" "no clue..."** after that, Deidara layed there thinking about that. _**i dont remember that ever happening... but that was definitely me... does that device tell the futer?**_

"Zoey-chan!" Kate whined. said blonde stood up to pull up another episode "alright, alright, im going!" she giggled.

everybody settled down again, Deidara's attention returned and Pein sitting up to watch this very carefully.

after multiple episodes, Zoey grinned. everyone, especially the Akatsuki cats, were on the edge of their seats. "well, as tradition thats where we stop!" she announced, and everyone groaned- or at least the people did. the cats just hissed.

Pein put his head down, thinking like Deidara had. this device was amazing... he needed to see that last video.

Zoey laughed at them all as they glared at her for stopping the videos. Alex suddenly grinned as she saw Abby, sneaking up behind the couch Zoey was sitting on, holding her kitten 'Sushi'.

the blonde girl never saw it coming, a bucket of warm water was poured out over her head and soaked her. "Abby! wh-" her voice was drowned out by a loud poping sound, followed by the small furry body of Sushi to grow in her arms.

she coughed and sputtered, and when the smoke cleared, she found herself looking at a bare... BLUE chest... she looked up, and her eyes went overly wide as she was met with a surprised face if a curtain Shark man... all she could do was stare. well, that, and scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naru-tards****Love Cats!**

me: hehe, finally we get to see how the girls react to the Akatsuki!

Kisame: woot! i was first!

Zoey: why did he have to poof up while he was in my lap ? ? ?

Sasori: because, it was hilarious.

Lenee': yesh, it was!

Deidara: and you are...? un.

Lenee': *grin* you shall see me in the story later! kukuku...

Pein: how... interesting...

she coughed and sputtered, and when the smoke cleared, she found herself looking at a bare... BLUE chest... she looked up, and her eyes went overly wide as she was met with a surprised face if a curtain Shark man... all she could do was stare. well, that, and scream.

Kisame was straddling her on the couch, while her arm was firmly on his waist from when she was holding him as a cat. she had yet to notice anything about his features. the only thing she knew... THERE WAS A NUDE GUY STRADDLING HER!

she pulled her arm away from around it's waist like it had been burned, pushing against a wall as far from Kisame as she could get. Abby had frozen in place with the bucket, starring up at the stunned shark man, until she leaped back against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

all the other girls were frozen in place, horrified. Kisame groaned slightly from the recent scream, and when he looked around he saw all the girls were squeezing their eyes tightly closed.

"there's a naked guy!" Kate cried out, and Kisame finally took the fact he was naked into account. he charged out of the room, face purple from blushing (blue + red = purple XD), to find a towel from the bathroom.

after the steps faded away down the hall, they risked a peek from their eyes. they all sighed thankfully, their poor eyes now spared. the two who had flung to the walls slid down them.

"what... the fuck... just happened?" Savannah asked, looking at the spot Zoey and Kisame had once sat. all the Akatsuki had wriggled free of their holders, and began sniffing where the couch was still wet. Abby stood hesitantly with the bucket, and through the left over water over the the cats.

6 pop sounds later, there were six more guys rushing to get out of the room, while Abby squealed. "Zoey, your cats TURNED INTO NAKED DUDES ! ! ! !" there were 3 more cats, sitting wide eyed on the couch. they must have missed the water.

meanwhile, Kisame had found a towel and was stepping out of the bathroom, and he saw Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi all running down the hall to get into the bathroom and it's stash of towels.

he watched, amused at all off them wearing thick blushes (even Hidan and Itachi), as they scrambled in, and when he turned back he saw Zoey standing in the hall with three cats in her arms- she was staring at him, her eyes wide.

"er... hi, Zoey..." he stuttered, taking a step forward. she took one back, her arms tightening around Konan, Sasori, and Deidara. he took another forward, and this time she took two back. the kittens in her arms mewed at the even tighter grip, and she turned around and ran for the stairs.

"w-wait!" he called after her, but she was up them in seconds. she charged into her room, slamming the door and sliding down it.

"he... he's real..." she whispered, her arms slacked and the three cats sat down at her sides. "oh my god... Kisame... is real... and in my house..."

she looked down as she felt a paw, to find 'Angle' and the other two looking at her. her eyes narrowed on them. "blue fur, amber eyes, white ear... K-Konan? ? ?" she gasped.

the little kitten nodded, tilting her head, awaiting a further reaction. Zoey's abnormally red eyes moved to the artist duo, Blood and Lemons. "Deidara and Sasori..." she whispered. then she stood up and slammed her head into the wall, actually denting it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ! ? !"

Suddenly her door was open, revealing Kakuzu. she stared at him, taking a step away from the door. "Zoey. you come with me." he stated firmly. she shook her head no, scarred stiff. his eyes narrowed, and threads shout out of his arm and at her.

she screamed in horror, crouching down against the corner of the two walls she had backed into. there was a loud his, and she saw all three cats standing in front of her and glaring at the stitched man.

the strings stopped, and Konan turned around and climbed into her lap. Zoey hugged Konan tightly, though making sure not to choke the small kitten, and whimpered.

"damn it, Kakuzu! i told you using force like that wouldn't work!" Hidan shouted, pulling him out of the doorway. she looked up with teary eyes, and saw the silver haired man standing over her. he frowned, and shook his head.

"come on now, Zoey. lets go." he said, extending his hand. she took it hesitantly, and he pulled her to her feat. Sasori and Deidara walked on her sides while she held Konan, walking a foot behind the Jashinist to the living room.

it had surprised her, now that she thought of it, that it was Kakuzu who was more harsh than Hidan. then again, they didn't get that long an arc so there were minimal situations, and not a single one like THIS...

as they entered the room, she saw all her friends sitting on the couches and Akatsuki stood facing them all... in towels. now that she thought of it, Hidan was in a towel and so had Kakuzu- who now stood with the group of Akatsuki.

Hidan motioned her with a light shove to go sit with the other girls, and Sasori and Deidara followed her to sit down. she stopped, and looked at all three cats. she kept walking past the couch and into the bathroom, both boy cats stopping at the door and peering in curiously.

Zoey took two towels and went over to the curious kittens, and draped them over them below their head. she splashed some water on their bare heads, and turned around. there were two poofs, followed by a "thanks Zoey, un."

she turned around again and they had the towels around their waists, she smiled softly and nodded. then she turned back into the bathroom and closed the door, before smiling shyly at Konan kitten who was on the counter. she repeated the same events with the towel and water, and when she heard the voice she knew from the anime, she turned and smiled.

"thanks, Konan-chan. hey, come with me, you can borrow some clothes." Zoey said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bathroom. both boys had left the hallway, so she made for the stairs and brought Konan up to her room.

she searched her clothes, looking for a specific shirt she had, and found it- a darker blue with a white paper Lilly. she also pulled out a longer black skirt, and handed it to Konan. while her newer friend changed she shuffled over to her jewelry box. being the Naru-tard she was, she found a few items she was looking for: one of her two Jashinist necklaces, a white flower hair thingy, and a red hair tie.

"Zoey?" Konan called curiously, walking up behind her. the blonde turned around to face her and smiled as she held out the flower to replace the one Konan no longer had. Konan smiled brightly, and went to fix it, and Zoey turned back to also pick up a Tobi mask... might as well get on Madara's good side.

Konan and her walked side by side down the hall, re entering the living room where everyone looked at them. she saw Tobi sitting with his hands covering his face, Deidara with his hair down standing next to Sasori, and Hidan slumped grumpily beside Kakuzu. she made her way over to Tobi quickly, and pulled him aside into the kitchen- not too hard to do considering he kept talking about having her as a new friend.

she handed him a mask, and a deep black eye peeked between his fingers- it looked positively delighted to see his mask. she left so he could keep his face hidden, going to Deidara to hand him the hair tie. he smirked happily, and started to set his hair up as she moved over to still grumpy Hidan. she came up behind him, and quickly set it over his head.

he was obviously surprised, and as she scurried quickly to an empty spot on the couch she heard him cheer happily. Kate came running over to her, sitting in Zoey's lap as she sat down next to Alex. and both of those girls looked more excited then nervous...

"ok, ladies." Pein started, eyeing the group of girls, "you seem to know us all, and as we seem to have heard, you each play favorite with one of us." insert blushing or giggling girls, and smirks and chuckles from Akatsuki.

Zoey quickly looked around, stopping on each member, but when she saw Kisame, her eyes got wide and she didn't stop on him. Kisame had been smirking, but at her frantic look it dropped slightly, and he pretended it never happened. its just another random girl, who fears him for his looks.

"well, we need to know how much you know about us. tell the truth, or die." Pein glared at all the girls, and the room went deathly silent. Neko, as the leader, stood from her seat and faced him with a poker face.

"what is it you want to know? we will tell you what we can." she stated, ever so calm despite the fact she was staring into the Rinnegan of a once fictional leader of the most feared gang of Akatsuki.

he stared back at her, their gazes locked. "lets see... how do our plans to capture chinchuriki go?" he questioned.

Alex looked him dead in the face. "as far as we've seen, you capture most..." her gaze wandered over quite a few Akatsuki. "... but with great sacrifice." Akatsuki blinked at each other, keeping silent as they wondered what she meant.

Pein looked at her for a long time and she returned the serious look (not a normal Alex thing), then his eyes lit with a knowing expression as he looked at all his men. he turned back to Neko.

"who have we not caught?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. this time, Hannah answered with a look in her eyes that seemed to creep out some of them.

"not priority." she stated. Pein opened his mouth to argue, but her look turned into a glare that actually made him stop. yeah, Hannah could be that scary. Pein shook his head real quick then glared back.

"answer, now." he commanded. Hannah and Rose stood simultaneously on each side of Neko, and both locked eyes with the leader. Hannah's hand rose upward, and Pein levitated where he stood.

he wouldn't show it, but he was horrified. this wasn't a jutsu, and he couldn't counter it, His chakra was secretly untapable, as was the rest of Akatsuki's. and just as he thought that, Hannah's eyes widened. "is that so, Pein-san..." she murmured. she didn't say anything else, she just sat back down.

that creeped him out to the fullest extent... he didn't notice Savannah, who had stood up and stood to the side, and Rose approaching his sides until he felt their hands on each of his shoulders.

Zoey looked frantically between both Death-glaring girls. _now is not the time!_ she screamed in her head. both girls had one hell of a temper. Hannah must have picked up her frantic thoughts, because she shot her a glance before levitating both girls back to their seats, and they obeyed the wise teen and sat down calmly.

Pein was glancing at the both of them wearily. these girls were pretty hostile, for non-ninja... anyway, he looked down to see his feet still weren't touching the floor, and Hannah sighed as she set him down again, obviously reading his thought. her sharp blue eyes remained locked on him, like a warning she would mess with him if he pushed her.

he moved the Rinnegan to focus again on Neko, whom hadn't moved despite her girls. the Akatsuki had watched this with great interest...

"if you refuse to cooperate, give me one reason we shouldn't unleash our hell onto you." he purposely didn't look in Hannah's direction, she had obviously heard his thoughts and knew he was bluffing.

the brunette shook her head with a fierce glare. "because, this world is different. the death of all of us would be something you don't want, because then cops would swarm the area. and they have methods that could lead them to find you, you cant get away in this land."

Akatsuki stared at them. that is interesting information... suddenly, Brendy bounced up excitedly. "Brendy knows what we can do! Zoey-chan can take care of the Akatsuki in her house, until they know how to get home!" she shouted.

Zoey stiffened up and bolted to her feet. "WHAT? a good few of you guys know very well why they cant stay in my house!" _my parents will literally kill me!_ is what she meant.

Neko turned with a sad, yet angry look. Neko was one of these few who knew of the abuse, and she hated Zoey's parents for it. "Zoey, it's ok, you have 3 months until they become a problem again." and with that, there was a loud 'pop'.

the girls turned around, and Kisame -who had been human longest- was back to his cat form. Pein's eyes narrowed, a strong, fierce glare as he was in deep thought. just as Kakuzu 'pop'ed again, Pein nodded.

"that seems the best coarse of action, we accept." he stated calmly, followed by him and the others 'pop'ing, until only the artists and Konan were left behind.

Zoey sunk into the couch shivering violently. "not just them, but what will David do if he finds out there are _**9**_ men in my house with me?" she chocked out. David was her boyfriend, and he wouldn't like this one bit... "oh my god, i cant freaking do this!" she wailed, standing back up to clutch Alex.

the three remaining Akatsuki looked confused, as did the other cats, as Alex's features grew darker. "for fuck's sake! we wont tell him, that bastard wont know!" when Alex cursed, you know she's pissed.

Zoey started trembling, but she sat up. "O-OK! i-i can do this, yes, yes i can... holyshit, no i cant! forget anyone finding out, i cant live with 9 guys!" she screamed, running out the hallway to hurry outside.

Konan made to follow, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. she turned her blue covered head back, for amber eyes to meet a sea-colored pair curtained on the sides with forest green.

"Hannah-san?" Konan questioned, before making a quick glance after the girl she wanted to be friends with. Hannah smiled sadly.

"Konan-chan, Zoey knows much pain. more pain in particuar with men, so she needs to think with herself for a while." and with that, Hannah's piercing blue eyes locked onto Konan's amber blue eyes... yet they were filled with a wise warmth. Konan nodded, looking once more after her friend.

Alex suddenly smiled huge. "omg, i just realized something!" she shouted excitedly. everyone, cats and all, looked at her. she whipped around, and launched to the cluster of cats, succeeding in scooping up a particular silver furred one.

the cat yelped in surprise, and Alex snuggled him happily. "i have my very own Hida~kitty!" she cooed, and he started to struggle. she paid no mind, instead she bent over and picked up his fallen rosary.

she held it around his neck, then frowned. "gah, this is too big to fit on you, Hida-kun..." she sighed. then she somehow poped over to Neko, who was grinning, already knowing what she was going to ask.

said leader smiled happily, snagging her bag. "yes, i have one, and it has Akatsuki clouds on it too! Cat freaks never leave home without extra Akatsuki-themed supplies!" and with that, she pulled out a black collar made from leather, the red and white clouds of Akatsuki sewn into it and a really small jashin necklace hung on it.

Alex happily took the collar and set it around 'silver's' neck. said cat pawed the charm, before purring happily as he sunk into Alex's arms.

meanwhile, the rest of Akatsuki were staring at her with weird faces. "and... you had that... why... un?" the Human Deidara replied. Neko just smiled angelically.

"i have a cat at home named Hidan, and thats the same collar he wears. i have a cat named after each of you, nyu. as well as special collars!" she said excitedly, and Abby's head shot up.

before you knew it, she had grabbed 'Fireheart' and was at Neko's side in a flash. "Neko-chan, what does Pein-kun's collar look like?" she questioned happily, not caring the cat in her arms started to thrash as it's name and 'collar' were said in the same sentence.

Neko smiled happily, searching her bag thoroughly, until she purred herself and pulled out another collar. the same black and red design, except this time, instead of a jashin symbol it was studded with bolts here and there, they looked just like what Pein would wear.

"woot! the fairy's little kitty gets a bad ass collar!" Abby cheered, clipping it onto Pein's neck with a happy purr. Pein seemed to mind much less when he discovered what the collar looked like, so he sat there in her arms a little happier.

"fairy?" Sasori questioned with a raised eyebrow. some other cats looked from him, to the girl, now wondering the same thing, but Abby was definitely to busy snuggling Pein to answer.

Savannah glared at the red head. "she believes she's a fuckin' fairy." she answered, earning looks of surprise from the 3 humans as well as the cats. last they checked, Savannah seemed like she was a little more... energetic...

Rose came out of no where standing beside her best friend. her entire face was empty, as her eyes blank. only Hannah and Savannah herself could normally pry past that to see inner emotions.

she slipped an arm around her red headed friend's waist, pulling her away from the group. "hn." was the only thing she said as she barely tipped her head in apologies.

Zoey came back in a moment later, and Kate, who had been sitting silently on the couch, darted over to her older sister. Zoey's hair was soaking wet, signaling to the girls where she had just been.

"Zoey-chan, Zoey-chan! get Neko-chan to give Kisa-kun his collar, please!" the little kid chanted excitedly.

Zoey's face turned maybe 10 shades of red, but she sighed. "o-ok, Kate-chan... Neko?" she questioned. the brunette started giggling frantically as she searched her bag, until she pulled out the same collar, this time with a little Samehada pendant.

Zoey giggled slightly as her eyes caught the pendant, then she looked the crowd over for the particular blue kitten. she saw him sitting on the arm of the couch, watching her curiously.

_he's only a cat... only a cat... just a little furry thing you see all around Neko daily... just a little kitten..._ she chanted over and over in her head, approaching the cat, but her face only turned an even brighter shade as she held her breath.

she clicked it around his neck, and retreated behind Alex where she finally took in a breath of air. Kisame shook his head, shaking the collar. _**'looks like blondie is having second thoughts about who her favorite is, now that she meets the real**____**one.'**_he huffed in his thoughts, as he watched her run a hand down Pein's fur when she caught her breath.

he sighed, jumping down from his spot to got sit by Itachi, who was watching Rose quite intently with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Kisame grinned, it seemed like Itachi liked his little stalker.

suddenly, two 'poof's filled the air, followed by the artist's being in kitten form. Konan was the only one left as a person, for the time being. Konan smiled at Zoey.

"where DID you go, Zoey-chan?" she asked, eyeing her wet hair. Zoey smiled guiltily.

"er... hehe, i went to my pool..." she said, rubbing the back of her head. "swimming is always what lets me think" Alex swatted her over the back of her head.

"you live in a house full of nine men, and you though you would go _skinny dipping?_" the black haired teen scolded. a few members looked with wide eyes, surprised. though maybe Hidan's expression was more of interest...

the red eyed teen smiled sheepishly. "i know you guys wouldn't let them out, and i went to MY pool, not THE pool." she backed herself up.

Sarrah pouted. "going out into the woods isn't better, Zoey-chan!" Alex smirked as she added, "yeah, no one can hear you_scream_!"

the color seemed to vanish from Zoey's face, and she looked over all the cats. she suddenly was gone, out the door to run up to her room.

Neko sighed. "you baka's are going to have to learn making her scared of these guys WONT help her situation. Alex, Kate, since you two are spending the whole vacation with her, im removing you from group duties. your mission is to help Zoey deal with them." she ordered.

Alex smiled happily, though Kate seemed a little down cast, as they both mewed "yes, Leader-chan"

Alex took off upstairs, Hidan still in her arms, while Kate stayed behind to pick up any other orders. the purple loving teen opened the door slowly, walking into Zoey's room. "Zoey-chan..." she called softly.

Hidan mewed, and she followed his gaze to see the blonde target hunched in the corner, in fetal position with wide eyes. "Alex, i cant do this. no, no, i cant! it only just happened lat year, i cant deal with it again! hell, they were criminals! who said one of them wouldn't do it? ? ?" she cried out.

Hidan looked up into a very angry face of Alex after feeling her hold on his fur tighten. she gritted her teeth angrily as she closed her eyes. "then the rest of us will fucking KILL them." she dead-panned.

his gaze flickered between them both. there was something that happened that he wasn't aware of, and he wanted to know it.

Zoey started to shake violently, "b-but still! i cant handle this! they are so big..." she started to get really teary eyed. Alex hissed under her breath as she set Hidan down on the bed before coming up to her best friend.

Alex took hold of both her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Zoey, damn it! i swear to Jashin, they lay a single finger on you, and i will chop it off." she said, her voice quivering with anger.

Zoey sunk into her little ball, and Hidan slid of the bed and got closer as she started to whimpered "b-but Alex..."

said black haired teen squeezed her shoulders as she tightened her eyelids till the closed. "i fucking promise, i wont let them rape you!" she choked up, tears starting to leak past her tight lids.

Hidan stopped dead, looking between both girls with surprise and disgust. he turned around, starting to walk back down the hall.

"H-Hidan-kun..." he stopped and looked back as he heard Zoey's shrivel voice, to see her teary red eyes on him. "p-please don't tell anyone...?"

he looked at her a long time, biting his lip. finally he nodded an agreement, and started to walk out again, hearing the faint "thank you" she whimpered.

he sat dully on the top stair, thinking. well sure they were criminals... but THAT is putrid. besides, she agreed to help them, why would they? wait, she said 'again'... _**'someone fucking did that to her? she... no fuckin**____**way!'**_he thought, denying it at first.

but... that would explain why she seemed to fear all the men so much. she was fine being around Konan...

"Hidan..." he looked down the stairs to see the girl with messy, long green hair glaring at him. he returned it sharply. "where did you learn that information." it wasnt a question, but a demand.

he went rigged, wondering how she knew what he was thinking. "im psychic, Baka!" she hissed, levitating him toward her. he scrambled around in mid air, then found himself eye level with sparkling blue eyes.

_**'i fuckin over heard, thats all! they already told me not to tell anyone, damn it!'**_ he thought to her, and her eyes narrowed before she set him down ever so carefully.

"well, you better keep you word. i don't like lies..." she trailed off as she walked calmly passed him, up the stairs to most likely discuss with the two girls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Alex: i. want. pie.

Hidan: then. go get. some. baka.

Alex: you. go. get. it. for. me.

Hidan: no. fucking. way.

Alex: please. go. get. it. for. me.

Neko: ... dafuq is wrong with you guys? ? ?

Zoey stood facing all the Akatsuki, re-turned into humans with towels around them, except Konan, who was re-dressed in the same clothes. Kate and Alex stood at her sides, and the rest of the AkatsukiStalkers had been sent home last night on Neko's orders, because the place was now filled with the new men.

they had set up arrangements that all four girls would stay in Zoey's room, Pein took the smallest guestroom for himself, Itachi and Kisame were taking her parents' room (she decided this, because Itachi would keep it clean), Sasori (who was human thanks to this whole cat thing, and did need to sleep) and Deidara were given the Den, and Hidan and Kakuzu wanted the Basement. Zetsu and Tobi, lastly, were given the other guest room.

well, as i was saying, the three girls stood before the Akatsuki, who were sitting mostly nude on the couches. Zoey, as mission leader thanks to Neko, was the one to speak.

"as you can see, no one but Konan can wear anything we have here except towels... and i dont think thats a very good idea." she stated, blushing slightly. "so, I am taking Alex and Konan to go to the mall and pick up some stuff for you guys."

Itachi blinked. "what is... a mall?" he questioned.

Alex started laughing hysterically, earning lots of curious looks, before she answered "oh, your serious... its a place of doom, where teenagers rule and kill the innocent over a single shirt or pair of shoes, thats all."

a lot of them looked at her like she was crazy, but before Zoey could even say a thing, Kate bounced up and down happily. "no! it's a magical land with the wish pond and pony ride! i got a fairy costume last time i went with Abby-chan!"

now the Akatsuki were looking at Zoey with confused glances, begging her to clarify since she seemed the only sane one of the three. she giggled for a second, before answering.

"hehe, it's a social hang out to teens, and kind of like a huge store. Kate is talking about a carousel and the fountain." she said, matter of factly.

"care... o... sell, un?" Deidara questioned, scratching his head.

Alex just laughed again. Zoey shook her head, smiling. "as i was saying. Pein, of coarse, is in charge. Pein-san, who would you recommend to be second most responsible with a child?" she asked, looking to the carrot top.

he looked around at his men, before shrugging. "Kisame was the last in contact with anything of the sort, why?" he added his own question with a raised brow. Alex seemed to come out of nowhere in front of the blue man, placing Kate in his lap. he looked up at her surprised.

"you, sharky, are in charge of Kate." she stated firmly. Kate giggled, clinging to him instantly. the shark looked like he was about to argue, when Alex clamped a hand over his mouth wit a glare. "you WILL be watching her."

he sighed after she removed her hand, and Kate giggled happily, but then pouted as she hoped off and ran over to Zoey, tugging her hand. "Zoeyyyyyyyy-chan! i wanna go and ride the ponies again!" she cried.

Zoey smiled, picking her sister up and holding her on her hip. "hey, i cant lose you in the crowd gain, you never stay still! now, what does Tobi-kun say~!" she chorused the habit the pair started in a sing song voice.

Kate squealed, "Kate-chan is a good girl~!" she said happily, and Zoey hugged the little brunette. this earned quite a bit of laughter from Akatsuki and Alex, and Tobi seemed rather excited.

"hehe, yes you are! now, make sure your a good girl for uncle Pein and Uncle Kisame, ok sweety? if they say you were good, ill give you a present!" the little girl nodded frantically, and Zoey smiled. "then go play with Kisame!" she purred.

she set the little girl down on her feet, and she ran over to the blue man giggling crazily as he smirked down at the kid.

"ok, to make it easy for Pein to keep control in a new environment, im taking 3 more Akatsuki with me. and i will take the most normal looking, we cant exactly parade around with a blue man and a boy in a mask..." she said trailing off.

Alex smiled. "but, if anyone does want to come, its fine. as you may have seen, most of us don't look normal to begin with."

at that, Hidan smirked. "good, because im coming, damn it!" he stated firmly. Zoey nodded, looking around. with no more volunteers, she shrugged. "then we can also take two normal-ish guys... Deidara?" the blonde nodded, and she looked over them again to land on Itachi with a questioning glance. he shrugged with a "hn", so she took that as a yes.

"ok then, so thats me, Alex, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi. we need to pick up Rose, Sarrah, and Hannah... ok then. any last volunteers?" she asked looking around.

Kakuzu grunted, before answering "i would like to see what this 'mall' looks like." she nodded, and motioned them all along with her. she paused at the hallway entrance, then looked back.

"KATE! im leaving you in charge of making sure they don't go near the stove, TV, or computer! i don't want to burden Alex by buying new ones! and play nice!" she said, seeming a little doubtful at leaving them behind.

Alex groaned, "stop playing mommy, come on, lets go! you know Rose is impatient, and Hannah might be still sugared up if we get there!" she started shoving her out, and the following boys laughed at them. as well as Konan.

Zoey looked at her car, now that she was outside. it sat 7 people comfortably, cause it was a van. she glanced at her motorcycle. if she drove it, and Alex the car, they could seat 2 more. so that could fit all of them, when they got to Rose's, they could have Rose take her convertible she still had from her prep days, and take a boy or two. that would leave plenty of room.

Zoey turned to Alex. "Ally-chan, you got the car... it seems i will have to take someone on the bike till we get to Rose's..." she glanced at them all.

she knew from talking with her last night that Konan would get sick on it, and Kakuzu was a little big to ride behind her- that, and she wasn't to comfortable near him since the whole "your coming with me" thing, and Alex would want Hidan in her car, that crazy fan girl.. she shrugged, choosing at random and coming up with Deidara.

"ok then, Deidara, your coming with me, the rest of you, im warning you, Alex is a pretty reckless driver if she gets mad. so... yeah, don't mess with her when she's driving, hehe." and with that, she snagged Deidara's sleeve and pulled him over to her motorcycle.

the other boys climbed in cautiously to the car, and Zoey ruffled through the bike's bag and pulled out two helmets. she tossed one to Deidara, and told him to put it on his head when he looked confused.

she laughed, re-adjusting it when he put it on back wards, then got on the bike, and slipped on her black riding gloves. she motioned him to get on behind her, and told him to put his feet up on the foot pedestals.

"hehe, your gonna wanna hold on..." she said, revving the engine as she backed up, Alex following right behind her. she repressed a shiver when she felt arms around her waist, and started driving with a quick burst of speed, followed by Deidara's gasp. "holy crap!"

her insecurity seemed to fizzle away as she giggled. "yup, told ya so!" she purred, boosting the speed a little as they came to a speed bump, sailing into the air and causing his grip to tighten slightly.

after they turned a corner, Zoey made a bee line for a larger house, with a white paint and red trim, with a thick green grass and crowded around a porch was red flowers, a sun dial sat near the driveway, which Zoey drove up and parked.

after they both got off, she started laughing crazily as she looked at Deidara's ruffed appearance. he smirked at her, flattening his hair as Alex in the red van appeared.

"god damn it, Hidan!"

the shout was loud enough to be heard from down the road, and Alex started to swerve as her voice echoed. "well, i warned them..." she muttered, watching as the car parked and Alex came out with her face red with anger.

she reached back in, and pulled Hidan out by the arm. she snarled at him, and he just smirked.

"ug, what happened, Itachi?" Zoey groaned as the Uchiha came up to her side.

he shook his head with a sigh. "Hidan was upset he didn't get what Alex referred to as 'shot gun', and he whined the whole way. i needed it so i could learn to drive with Sharingan.

Zoey sighed, walking up to her bike. she smashed her fist down on the horn, and at the loud sound, the bickering pair who stood only a foot away silenced and covered their ears, looking over to her.

"hush! now come on, i only had enough clothes for Deidara, so the rest of you are still in towels! get on the porch so we can get inside, before word spreads of nude loud mouths coming over to Rose's!" she said annoyed, pointing to the door.

Hidan snorted, but they all marched to the porch, Alex with a heavy pout. Zoey shook her head, jogging to get to the door before someone killed Rose's flowers- she HATED that.

reaching the door, she rang the bell, and the familiar red head was there in her pony tailed glory. "hn... your here earlier than i thought you would manage with Akatsuki on your hands..." she looked over to them, and frowned. "come in, before the neighbors see you..." she said flatly, obviously pissed they were in towels.

she stepped aside, opening the door wider, and the troops entered. Rose twitched, glaring at them.

Zoey stood there, meeting it. "before you say anything, its not my fault they only have towels! my dad took all his clothes with him, and there was no way they would fit into anything me or Alex owned, except those clothes Deidara is wearing, which David left at my house!"

Rose sighed. "well, at least that scum bag is good for _something_..." she snorted under her breath. didn't know that was possible, until now... any who, Rose grumbled, "just wait a second. my brother left a lot of clothes when he left for collage..."

and with that, she and Zoey walked off.

meanwhile, back at Zoey's house...

Kisame sat on the couch with Kate, and as the selected group left the house with Zoey and Alex, he looked to the little brunette who was in his lap. "so, Kate-chan, what does your sister normally do with you to pass the time?" he asked, curiously.

Kate looked up, then smiled excitedly. "can we play the Naruto fight game?" she asked excitedly.

confused, he just nodded his head yes, and she got off his lap and ran over to the thing Zoey had called a 'tv'. Kate, having done this many times before, easily set up the system, the ran over to Kisame as it started up. she brought him the game's case, and he read out loud, "_Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact"_

"Naruto? Oi, isn't that the kid with the nine tails currently?" Pein questioned from his seat at the breakfast nook. Kisame shrugged, and Kate brought him a little miny booklet.

"pick your person, Kissy-kun!" she said excitedly, and everyone chuckled at the nickname. he looked at the small, light blue booklet, it was titled NS:UNI characters and stats.

the first page, was label with a table of contents and it kept going on until about half way down the 3rd page. he flipped back to the first TOC, and began scanning names and reading them out loud.

"Naruto Uzumachi, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Gaara Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Minato Uzumachi, Pe- Nanni? ? ?" he broke off, staring at the paper.

Akatsuki crowded around, curious. but Kate just tilted her head. "yeah, Kissy-kun! Pein-kun! then Konan-chan, Kazu-kun, Hida-kun, Sasi-kun, Deidei-kun, Maa-kun, Kissy-kun, and tachi-kun!" she finished.

Akatsuki stood, wide eyed, and flipped to the first Akatsuki page. they landed on Kisame's, and there sat a weird, pixel like sketch of him, with a list of his moves, abilities and weapons.

"what the fuck? ? ?" Kisame gasped, dropping the book.

Kate tipped her head again. then she tugged on his blue hand, and he looked at her. "Kissy-kun, what does 'fuck' mean?"she asked. it was a very innocent question...

the shark starred at the girl for the longest time, unsure in the very least how to approach that... since when do shark men teach little kids about curse words? ? ?

"eh, er... yeah, nobody said that, Kate-chan. just forget it, ok?" she blinked confused, but nodded.

"ok, cause Kate's a good girl!" she said, jumping in place. the signaled to Tobi to come out, and they both started playing. but,_Madara_ was busy with thoughts. Maa-kun, was without a doubt Madara. he decided he would just passed it off as another person, and the reason Tobi wasn't in there was probably the same as why Zetsu wasn't in the game.

Kate and Tobi played their game of tag, Madara not seeming to care. though, he did love to annoy everyone. but, it was ok to just play with the little kid. i mean, seriously, the little bundle of joy is easy to rub off on all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Neko: woot, got another one up and ready!

Hannah: hehe, and the bipolar physic is helping with this chapter~!

Alex: HEY, HEY, HEY! they didn't know you were Bipolar yet!

Hannah: *smirk* well, they do now~!

Zetsu: so, my stalker is bipolar, has green hair, and is a sexy girl?

Neko: *suspicious* yea... why...?

Hannah: *does her mind reading chiz* *gasp* the hell was that?!

Zetsu: *smirk*

Neko: *smashes chair over head* no, bad plant man~! no perverted thoughts!

watching Akatsuki members: *laughing*

Neko: huh, we used a lot of *s in that... XD

Rose and Zoey had just finished fishing through Rose's older brother's clothes. her brother, Darren, had also been a Naru-tard, thus they were able to give the boys the perfect clothes.

Hidan got a grey shirt, spattered with red and an all too familiar scythe, with a pair of black jeans. Itachi got a black shirt with two evil looking sharingan eyes and a pair of blue jeans. Deidara would get a yellow shirt, in orange bold writing "ART is a Bang!", with a tiny white clay bird in the empty space of the corner, lastly a pair of light cargo lastly, Kakuzu got a dark green shirt with a chibi him on it, his tendrils trailing out out to spell "shut it, or i'll sew it shut." and a pair of black jeans.

the red and blue girls nodded, satisfied, and carried the clothes out to the living room- where they only found Kakuzu and Itachi. Itachi was, surprisingly, reading Roses volume 1-3 book of Naruto, while strangely Kakuzu was reading 'how to know if your emo'. the blonde looked around as she approached Itachi, confused.

"hey... Itachi? where are Deidara and Hidan...?" she asked, not at all bothered with Alex's absence, she would be out back training her close combat skills. she peered over the black haired man's shoulder, to see he was just getting to the part about Kakashi and the bell test. as he looked up, she handed him his clothes, and as he stood to except them, he also pointed to the stairs.

"they went up there, claiming to go exploring." he answered, eyeing his shirt with an un-noticeable amusement. _interesting..._

Zoey stiffened visibly. _'crap...'_ "R-Rose-chan... you did lock your collection room, right...?"

Rose, whom was holding out clothes to Kakuzu, froze in place as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "...no..." she muttered.

she shoved the clothes into the miser's hand, turned on her heal, and started toward her stairs with stiff hurried after her, frazzled, while the two Akatsuki exchanged a curious glance between the two of them. towels or clothes, something was going to happen.

Neko: yes, i know its _really_ short, and i made you wait soooo long. im so sorry, guys...

Alex: yeah, were all got back from a trip to Japan, and at the moment Neko's inspiration for the story is shot ^^;

Deidara: -_\/ are you serious?

Neko: as a cat fish out of water and surrounded by dogs!

Kisame: ... *chuckles* that seems *laughing* like quite the senario


	9. Chapter 9

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Neko: yo, people, I got another up!

Savannah: about time. You know, you could be a little quicker.

Sasori: yes, there are people waiting. I don't like to keep people waiting.

Alex: ^^; you to are way too similar.

Savannah + Sasori: I don't see it.

Neko: ooooof coarse ya don't. Well, lets get this show on the road, bro!

Abby: WOOT!

As Rose reached a closed door in the upstairs hallway, with everyone following, they stopped as a loud 'BANG' sounded, causing Zoey to flinch. The sound was followed by "Holy shit!" And "that's so COOL, yeah!"

They watched as Rose growled, her blood red hair shielding them from whatever death she was glaring at the two behind the wood. They watched as her hands slipped into a pocket, and came back out with a small, silver, metallic item- before she ripped open the door, and five more much louder and closer 'bang's sounded.

Peering anxiously over her gun-fanatic friend's shoulder as she pulled back the small weapon, a stream of smoke disappearing as quick as it had come, to gasp.

Deidara was frozen in place, the wall behind him with 4 new holes where the drywall had been penetrated, yet the bullet stopped from going any further by the metal protectors Rose had lined her house with- his crystal blue eyes were wide with fright, and he looked stiff as a board.

However, Hidan lay limply on the hardwood floor, a pool the same color as her friend's hair trickling from an angry whole in his forehead, the light of the sun shining in to make it reflective. His magenta eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling, and the black gun he had fired was lying not far from his hand.

"R-Rose!" Zoey gasped, swiveling around her to crouch at Hidan's side. "your not suppose to shoot him, even if he can't die!" The red head was silent, as she stalked over to the anxious blonde.

When she was only a few inches from him, her bright green eyes narrowed, and she held her gun to his face. "get out of this room." She snapped angrily. "now." She bit out when he hesitated, and he zipped out of the room as he saw her finger tighten slightly on the killer weapon. She watched from the corner of her eye until he had scrambled past Itachi and Kakuzu, who peered into the room with amazement, though they didn't dare enter the room themselves.

She turned her attention to the silver haired Jashinist as he groaned, his purple eyes closing. "Hidan? Are you ok?" Zoey fretted slightly, watching him from where she was standing, bent over him to get a look at his face as he apparently returned from where ever he was during his momentary death.

Rose walked up dully as he opened his eyes again, looking vaguely to her blonde friend, grunting "yeah." He turned his head as she approached, and Zoey offered him a hand to sit up easier, which he gladly took as he watched her cautiously. "the fuck was that?!" he shouted as the red eyed girl pulled him to his feet.

"a gun." She snarled. "more specifically, a pistol. Now get OUT." She hissed bitterly, and he obeyed with a mutter when he resentfully looked away from her brutal glare, which could easily shoot down her own Akatsuki favorite's entire clan.

Meanwhile, said Uchiha and his company of two outside the door watched with slightly shocked gazes, while Zoey and Rose separated to different sides of the room, and took the time to examine it a little further.

The walls were painted black, with Akatsuki clouds patterned here or there. One wall was much different, and they noted it was painted over stone. There were different village signs painted in the center of circles, and it was covered in bullet holes. There were many racks of guns, as well as a chest, which Zoey was currently sorting through.

She pulled out two daggers in hip holsters, promptly strapping on the blue one before tossing a dark red one to Rose, who caught it without turning and clicked it into place. Then she slipped two black guns into each of her pockets, before slipping on a dark red hoodie and tossing a blue one to land on Zoey's shoulder, and she slipped it on as well. She pulled two black, metal plated, fingerless gloves on her hands, before sitting down and trading in her sandals for white, blue and black sneakers.

Itachi's brow rose in question, "any particular reason for the change?" "you look like your going into battle, un!" Deidara added.

Rose looked at him and then the Uchiha, distrust plane in her jade orbs as she looked at them blankly. "We are not just the AkatsukiStalkers." She said dully, pulling out a purple jacket for Alex.

"We are also called the Rebel Queens…" Zoey pitched in, pulling out a purple dagger holster, and a pair of fingerless black fighting glove, with silver Jashin symbols stitched on, also for the black haired twin.

"we don't attract much friendly attention, either~" Alex chimed, squirming into the room, a fresh cut on her cheek.

Zoey frowned, hand the tools to the girl, before patting her cheek with a cloth. "we protect the community from local gangs, mostly a group called the Animals. We each have our own parts."

Alex, shifting her friend away with a grin, continued while taking her jacket from Rose "and it gives each of us a title. Whereas I am known as Alex of Hidan for the AkatsukiStalkers, I am Alex the Warrior."

"I am Zoey of Kisame, and also Zoey the Defender." Zoey added, pulling out 3 long pieces of cloth.

Rose looked to them for a vague second with narrowed eyes, before sighing, and looking to the Akatsuki. "I am Rose of Itachi, as well as Rose the Assassin." She finished, unhappy they were giving up details to people they couldn't trust.

She pulled out her gun, her eyes narrowing bitterly. Suddenly firing it, Hidan retched backwards. She had shot his hand, which was reaching toward a gun that sat on its own pedestal.

"y-you can't touch her guns, H-Hidan- she doesn't let Savannah or Neko even touch that one…" she mewed, glancing from her red clothed friend to her silver haired friend.

He sneered at the red haired girl, "what is so fucking special about _that_ one?" he growled, glaring as he clutched his hand.

Rose, as blank faced as ever, looked to the black sniper he had been reaching to. It was on top of a red pillow, held up right by a glass perch. It was more like a shrine than a display, to her. "That is my father's." she stated coldly, staring at it.

The pink eyed priest rolled his eyes, "so? Who the hell cares?" though, he noted he hadn't seen a father anywhere in this house.

Zoey looked between the aggravated zealot, and the blankly starring Rose, and then sighed inwardly when she knew Rose was in her own world, lost in many memories. "Rose's father committed suicide with that gun…" she answered.

Rose's eyes hardened, and as soon as the words were out, she whirled and slapped Zoey with enough force to make her fall over.

"O-Oi, no need for that, un!" Deidara gasped, while Hidan's eyes went wide and he stepped forward into the room. She sat up, rubbing her red check, before -to their confusion- she stood and embraced her friend.

Rose relaxed in her grip, and she pulled back as Alex rubbed the red girls back. As the blue girl took the blank girl's hand, Alex stepped over to Akatsuki. "let's go down stairs, you guys need to change." She murmured, and they hesitantly followed her away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Sarrah: we hope you like the next chapter… *smiles*

Kakuzu: *pops up* you _better_ like them *glares*

Alex: awww~ supporting Sarrah-chan, are we~?

Kakuzu: *grumbles* be quite…

Neko: Derp~

Zoey leaned in the doorway between Rose's bedroom and her bathroom, watching her friend with a distant look. Rose was at the sink, washing her face with cold water. That ever blank mask she always wore was broken, and it killed her to see all the pain written out so plainly.

Blinking sadly, she shook her head. "I'm going to go check on the boys… come on down when you're ok…" she said, watching as tears mixed with the water. After she nodded vaguely, Zoey left.

Left alone, Rose looked up at the mirror. Her red hair reminded her of blood, having been taken out of the pony tail, it splayed down weakly. Her light, bright jade eyes were filled with misery and suffering, and even then streams of tears flowed in rivers down her cheeks, which were red from being rubbed.

'_You have nothing to be sad about!'_ she thought bitterly at herself. Here she was, she had her own home, Alex was sure of that, and she had bought her all this nice stuff. She was healthy, she wasn't physically harmed.

Yet here she was, being taken care of by _Zoey_, whose problems were much worse. She was physically beaten daily, and sexually assaulted and literally _raped_. Yet all she could do was sit there and cry.

Her biting thoughts forced a dull look into her face, though her eyes brimmed with hate as she glared at her mirror.

She had no control. Nothing. She was betrayed, her trust had been broken. She couldn't control even her own emotions, couldn't keep herself from crying. All she wanted was to become a solid statue. But she couldn't even do that.

She slid open the dagger case she had on her waist, pulling out the razor sharp blade. As she stared at the mirror, she vaguely remembered that Kakuzu had been reading 'how to know if your emo' as she brought the knife to her wrist.

It had been a gag gift from Neko… but she didn't know how accurate it was, as she slid the blade over her wrist.

As the cut bloomed, trails bleed down her hand, dripping into the black marble sink. It was going to be a new scar, one among the many white lines on her arms. She slit another on just above it, the tears in her eyes stopping as the last of the sadness bleed in red rivers down her fingers.

It scared her how much she loved that color. The deepness of red, the thickness of the liquid itself. It matched her hair, though it was greater, glossy and shiny. The way it splattered on the sink, before it swirled into the running water.

She shivered, her hand unraveling from the blade as it slid into the sink. She bit her lip as she stared at the blood in her hand. The thin red scars were the release of her pain, but yet seemed like the bars to her personal, emotional prison.

She looked up to the mirror, to see that blank mask. The one she hated, so, so much.

After being sure to lock Rose's room, Zoey froze in her place, feeling eyes bore into the back of her head. After hesitating a loge time, she slowly turned her head, and red eyes were met with a deep, coal colored black.

"Zoey," he called. She shivered, turning around completely so she was looking up at his tall height. Though not as big looking as Kakuzu or Kisame, she still couldn't help feeling like he could control her- he was a main antagonist in Naruto before he died…

"Alex has the car ready. Are we ready to go yet?" He asked, blinking calmly at the anxious girl.

Her eyes flicked to her escape route, the stairs, before mentally shaking her head to clear it. "You and Deidara are riding with me and Rose." She said slowly. She glanced down the hall to where Zoey's door was, he seemed to get the picture on what she was waiting on. He nodded, before they both went separate directions of the hall.

As she opened the door to the red girl's room, Rose was just closing the door to the bathroom. She smiled, "come on, Rose-chan. everyone's ready~"

Itachi had given the orders, and settled down to read the book on the kyuubi kid. But his mind was riddled with questions, which he had planned on asking Zoey. But, she was too nervous, he didn't need to make her worse by having her think he was sneaking about her friend's lives. Though many filled in then out of his head, on repeatedly made him think back to the red haired girl: Where was Roses mother?

He looked up to see the red eyed girl, leading her friend down the stairs. Though, he was irked by her appearance. Her face was stone cold, her cheeks red from being rubbed. And her eyes, once bright and daring you to speak against her were blank, glassy, dull… dead.

Deidara, who had been lying on the couch, popped up with a grin. The Uchiha watched as the blonde came over to chat with the girl who was 'stalking' his teammate, though he began to pick up the girls discomfort, which had started as soon as he had approached her, getting worse when ever a hand gesture came up and he got a little closer. He noted that the albino eyed girl kept tightening her grip on her friend's hand, too.

He watched as Rose's eyes sparked once again, and her bright green eyes trained on Deidara with a glare. He took a step back in surprise, and Rose's hand squeezed Zoey's back comfortingly as she relaxed. Yet, the girl's red eyes sparked with mixed emotions. Thankfulness, of course, when she flicked her gaze to Rose. But longing and sadness when her gaze turned back to the blonde- though there was still an odd lacing of fear much stronger in her eyes.

And he could see Deidara was only picking up the half that didn't want to be near him as he reluctantly sighed.

But, Itachi managed to learn something of these two. First off, the girl he was meant to rely on until he could go home, Zoey, had some sort of inferiority complex. She felt small in some people's presence, and even if she wanted to speak casually, she could hide her fear. And then, the girl who allegedly 'stalked' him. Rose was odd, very odd. She didn't seem to have any trust, not in anyone other than the group of girls- yet, it seems she would never betray them, so _she_ could be trusted, no matter how untrusting of anyone else. It was intriguing…

It wasn't much longer after that, when Zoey lead them out of the house, and to a convertible. In fact, a bright red convertible with white leather- oddly enough. After she shot a glare when Deidara snickered at the pink hearts on the front and the vanity plate which read 'Drama Queen', Rose promptly took the driver's seat.

Itachi took the seat up front with her, activating his swirling red eyes so he could copy her as she drove, leaving the pair of blondes to take the back seats.

"So, why on earth does a girl like her have a car with _hearts_, un?" Deidara asked with a snicker, breaking the silence that had settled over them. Zoey, who was pressing against the side of the car nervously, mewed "Rose-chan use to like hearts…"

He glanced at her, his blonde pony tail whipping slightly in the wind. She was obviously trying to be discreet about not wanting to be near him, but she was sadly failing.

He sighed unhappily, turning his head to look at her. "Why can't you just _say_ you don't like me, un?" He asked with a glare. "If you really don't like talking to me, yeah, just say so!"

She looked at him, and to his surprise there was misery and hurt in her eyes. "I-I don't not like talking to you!" She attempted to assure him, "I, I'm sorry, it's just…" her odd red orbs looked away, and she fidgeted as she searched for words.

"She easily chose you over Kakuzu." Rose promptly cut in. He looked to her, blinking confusedly. Itachi twitched, "she feels intimidated, baka. Haven't you seen how she tended to pick you or me over someone like Kakuzu?"

The artist looked to the anxious girl, whose cherry-red eyes were glued to the floor as she emitted an air of guilt. He blinked, grinned, then started to chuckled, and her red orbs glanced over to him while Rose kept a close watch on him from the mirror.

"Well, let's get this strait, yeah!" He declared, looking on her with a smile. He put a firm hand on her shoulder- highly aware of Rose's intense jade glare and Zoey's flinch- and grinned widely. "You don't have to worry, I don't pick fights with little girls~"

She giggled, some of her anxiety faded. "I'm not little, Deidara-san…" she retorted softly, yet playfully. Rose's eyes returned to the road as she listened to the light chatter of the pair, Itachi occasionally chiming in to correct Deidara's grammar or comment on something Zoey said.

She eyes kept flicking uneasily to both boys in the car, _how much can I actually trust a secretive assassin and a terrorist bomber?!_

It wasn't long before they pulled up to another house, this one not in a subdivision like Rose or Zoey, instead just outside it, and it was a long driveway down into a thick woods. Rose glared as bracken and thorns rubbed the outside of her car as she drove down the dirt road, and Deidara lazily swatted at the occasional low branch.

"There are quite the number of creatures…" Itachi murmured. The trees were filled with bird song, much louder than in an average wood. And the colors of them were quite bright- red over there, blue here, a splash of bright orange not far off, and if you looked a little closer, you could even see the owls and bats that slept motionlessly.

"Hannah is a rescue adopter, she even work at the zoo so she can support herself out here." Zoey said, pointing out to her blond companion a particular nest where a bird with a crooked wing sat, chirping happily. "She gets funding for taking care of injured animals at the zoo."

"If you look at the ground, you can even see a few of the other animals she cares for." Rose added in a low, uninterested voice. The blondes in the back both peered out, Deidara pointing to a badger when the passed him, who was sleeping on a rock near a stream.

As they pulled up to the house, the boys gazed at it with surprise. It looked like a log cabin- but _huge_, like a two story house that was still about the size of Kentucky. The wooden walls were only vaguely seen, as vines over grew the whole place- neatly arranged so they didn't cross the door frame or windows.

Alex's car-van thing was parked just to the side, and as they pulled up behind it, Deidara jumped out excitedly. Zoey gasped, opening the door to try and catch up to him- to late.

As he made his way toward the over grown house, a loud roar growled. His head snapped and his eyes went wide as a large, black colored bear shouldered his was out of a den to the left, charging toward him.

The door opened, and there stood Hannah. Her odd green hair bristled much like a cat's, oddly enough, and her blue eyes quickly locked on the bear. To the boy's amazement, she randomly tackled the bear to the floor.

"Hush, little Marco, hush!" She snipped, rubbing his snout without any fear of the yellowed teeth in his snarl.

There was some chuckling at the door of the house, where Alex and Hidan were peering out and laughing. "You call that thing _little_?" Hidan chuckled, "it's bigger than you!" The black haired girl added.

"Now, now, Marco-kun was only being a good little guard boy!" She tuted, sitting up on the leaf strewn floor. The bear nuzzled her affectionately, and she cuddled him and scratched his fur.

Deidara, still standing in the same spot, dropped the defensive position he had been in to sweat drop. Turning on his head, he shook his head confused. "WHY, does she have a BEAR to guard her house? What's wrong with a dog? ? ?"

"Bears _are_ scarier." Alex shrugged from the doorway. "And since Hannah is mentally unstable, she needs someone around to watch over her when she's attacked."

Itachi blinked, sliding out of the car. "reasonable." He shrugged.

There was a meow from the doorway, and a very unhappy looking tabby cat sat there, his eyes very familiar. _**Curse this stupid cat thing; we turn to cats randomly all the time!**_ Kakuzu growled to himself.

Meanwhile…

Kate bounced around the house, giggling happily as she occasionally spotted Akatsuki, doing whatever. Until, of course, she went outside. A loud poof sounded, just as she came out, and standing there was a strange, red cat. It was 'Blood-kun', or Sasori.

He was sleeping on the hammock, and she ran over curiously as the last of the smoke cleared. She blinked, curiously, at the stretched out form. It was blood red, with a black tipped tail and black paws.

She gentle prodded him, until his eyes open hazily, revealing tired, caramel colored orbs.

"**What do you need, squirt?"** He meowed tiredly as he stretched, yawning- then realized how furry he was.

"Blood-kun? Which Akatsuki was blood-kun…" she wondered forgetfully. Unsure, she looked at him. Before he could even meow, she grabbed him, franticly running into the house, the cat bobbing in her arms.

She made her way into the living room through the back door, calling frantically. "Kisame-kun! Kisame-kun!"

As she got to the hallway, the blue man appeared at the top of the stairs. "Kate? What is it?" He demanded, coming down the stairs.

She ran over to him, holding up Sasori, who looked up unhappily at the shark from her grasp, confusion hinted in his brown eyes. "It's the kitty! It's the kitty! How do we turn the kitty into a person?"

That sentence would have sounded insane before he showed up at this odd house, but now he sighed. "Come on, Kate, we can take Sasori to the bathroom."

Leading her and the cat down the hall, he turned on the shower and set the cat on the counter, before walking out with Kate. They waited, and after a few seconds there was another 'poof', and the water shut off.

Out came a tired red head, his hair damp and mess, with a towel around his waist. "Jeeze…" he grumbled.

"How did Sasi-chan turn into blood-kun?" Kate asked, scratching the back of her head.

"I don't know… I feel asleep." He muttered.

Kisame blinked, before running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "You mean we turn into cats if we sleep?!"

Putting Kakuzu inn his cat form into the van with his clothes with a blink, Alex sighed. "I'll give you some water, but don't touch it till I'm not in here!" She warned.

Closing the door, she headed back into the cabin. Hannah didn't have running water out here, and small cats wouldn't last long down by the stream, where Hannah _did_ get her water. So, the van was the exit best thing, using some water from a water bottle.

She headed back into the house, finding everyone nice and calm. Psh lies.

Hannah was pelting stuff at Hidan as the silver haired man ducked behind the couch with a smirk, her green hair frizzed as when she was pissed. Zoey looked horrified from her place peering in from the kitchen, Deidara watching with shock beside her. Itachi was watching, shaking his head. "You idiot." He murmured.

Alex, twitching, grabbed a stick from the floor (Neko: she likes 'nature' in her room…? Yeah, that's what her house is like ^^;) and launching it near Hannah, meant to just graze her, shouted "the fuck, Hannah!"

The green haired girl looked at her, and after a moment her hair went flat. She crossed her arms, lifting her nose up. "He started it…"

Alex, beckoning Zoey over, smiled funnily. I'll take Hannah; you take Jashin boy before I strangle him?" She reasoned.

Zoey nodded, sweat dropping. Rose, coming out of a hall with a bored look, called "I choose to ride the van. Zoey, you're an acceptable driver." She said, practically breathing out the words so quickly they overlapped. She tossed the keys to her, and the blonde caught them easily.

Zoey brightened, _Hidan and Deidara? No Kakuzu, or other mammoth sized men?_ She thought joyfully.

Hannah twitched, "you _enjoy_ that loud-mouth's company?!" She accused, pointing her finger at Hidan confusedly. "For _what_ reason?!"

Hidan smirked, "cause I'm fucking better than you~" he retorted, sticking out his tongue.

She shot him a sharp look, before almost 'appearing' at her friend's side. In her ear, she whispered quickly "are you sure you can go alone? I and the girls will be in the van, and you will only be with Itachi, Deidara and Hidan."

Zoey shivered, but shock her head. Thinking to her friend, _I'll be fine. I can trust Hidan, you know he knows. And both the others have realized I don't quite like being around other guys… so I think I'm good._

Hannah looked at her a long time, before closing her deep blue eyes and breathing out a breath. "ok." She said, dismissively. "Let's get out of here before someone blows up my house or sacrifices my animals or some other freaky crap." She said, glancing over at the blonde and silver haired been, who smiled angelically.

Zoey shook her head, and started to usher them out. "Come on, come on, we gotta go get Sarrah-chan!"Kakuzu was sitting with the door to the van open as she and the boys at her sides exited the house, upon seeing them, he called, "about time!"

She shivered, shuffling quickly to be out of his ling of vision. _To think he used to be one of my favorite… I even stood up for him!_ She murmured, remembering to when all the cat-form Akatsuki had been listening in on them talk about Akatsuki.

Then, as she half opened the driver's door, she froze, looking over to Itachi, just behind the other two boys meant to go with her. _I literally said out loud how I thought he was an Uchiha womanizer or something!_ She thought miserably.

As he watched her climbing into her seat, he caught her unhappy look at the Uchiha. Blinking, Hidan slide into the seat beside her. "Chill, will ya, Blondie?" He teased, crossing his arms behind his head. "Uchiha can't hurt ya, while I'm around." He winked.

Itachi rolled his eyes, but said nothing when Zoey giggled a little. Instead he took up the seat behind the jashinist, just barely catching her murmur, "that's not _completely_ what I'm worried about…"

Deidara snorted, "Girl, you worry too much!" He declared as they started driving back down the road, in his seat behind her. "You need to relax, Zoey, yeah! You cut your hands up cleaning messes, and then the next day you're up and about! Don't you ever take a break, un?"

Zoey's eyes widened, and she quickly glanced in the mirror before back at the road. "Trust me, Dei-chan, its thinking like that, which would get me _killed_. If I stopped working, and the house got messy… o-or, the lawn uncut… o-or didn't make enough money to pay bills-"

"Pay bills?" Itachi cut in, his eyes narrowing. "That should be a job for your parents."

"And to think of it, I doubt you drink much liquor- let alone all those empty bottles of beer everywhere!" Deidara added.

"Yeah, what the hell do you parents think their doing?" Hidan questioned. "Even _I_ know what a parent's jobs consist of!"

Zoey's lips pursed into a straight line. What was with the questions!? She can't lie to people, it was her code? But what would she answer? What, just go "oh, my parents forced me to take up two part time jobs, do all the work, and pay all the bills? And they destroy the house, beat me and Kate, and on occasion my 'dad' enjoys a little thrill?"

Yeah, riiight, like they would even believe that. _It's not like they would care, even if they did believe it…_ she mentally whimpered, blinking slowly.

"m-my parents just ask me to help, because I'm good at it…" she tried. It was certainly right for her dad, anyway, she thought with a shiver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Lenee': sup, people I don't know who read my best friend's stories that I personally don't understand.

Neko: *twitch* that's because you don't watch Naruto- or any anime, for that matter.

Lenee': … does my little pony count as an anime?

Savannah: fuck no!

Lenee': hmph.

The drive after leaving Hannah's was much longer than the last two. And as they passed out of the suburban home district-like area, they emerged into a long stretch of farm like area.

With Alex's car just behind them, Zoey drove on through the fields on the road. Shrubbery and weeds were thick near the ditches on each side, but long rows of strawberries stretched out just past them.

Glancing over at the jashinist sitting next to her, she tried to muffle her giggles. He kept fussing over his whipping silver strands, whatever held them down not strong enough in the harsh air of the rushing vehicle. Sending her a playful smirk, he ran another hand through his hair, trying to hold it down.

Making a mental note to buy the zealot some hair gel when they got to the mall, her gaze flicked to the mirror to see Deidara looking rather unhappy.

"D-Deidara-san?" she called. "is something wrong?"

He looked up at her, shaking his head. "no, nothing. Just getting bored, un." He reassured.

"w-we could turn on the radio?" she asked. Itachi, his own black hair snapping in the wind, raised a brow as he turned his gaze away from the fields. "Radio? Who will we be contacting?"

Zoey blinked. How she ended up in a car full of men with hair problems who had never even gone to a mall or _listened_ to the radio, she didn't know.

"here…" she murmured, reaching toward the black nob on the radio box. She tuned it around, before turning up the volume with a second knob. They came in to the middle of a song by The Fall Out Boys, 'Thanks For The Memories'.

"_one night stand… one night, and one more time. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great._"

Deidara seemed to like the music, and Itachi seemed content- though Hidan watched the box curiously as he listened.

"_taste like you, but sweeter… one night, yeah,_ _one more time. Thanks for the memories thanks for the memories, taste like you, but sweeter…_"

Hidan blinked, still staring at the box. "we don't have music like that in our world." Itachi mumbled.

Zoey's mouth opened slightly in surprise. "do you have rock? Pop? Even country rock?" she questioned. ((Neko: yes, yes, not what you expected her tastes to be, right~? But even Zoey knows rock is best~!))

Hidan tipped his head. "Rock? Those things don't fucking make noises, let alone MUSIC." He laughed.

She stared at him, before promptly searching through the side of the door. She pulled out a case, opening it to reveal a white CD. There was a blue cross picture on it, and it was labeled 'Mindless self indulgence'. Slipping the disk into the player, the radio went silent.

"behold. Rock." She stated, just as a beat started up.

"_The base. The rock. The mike. The treble. I like my coffee BLACK just like my metal- . The base. The rock. The mike. The treble. I like my coffee BLACK just like my metal_"

All the boys looked on with interest, whether mild or complete love like Hidan- rock seemed to suit him much better. Vaguely she wondered if he would like Metal.

"_Cause I cant wait for you to shut me up- in a minu-minu-minute, in a fucking minute. I cant wait for you to shut me up- in a minu-minu-minute, in a second._"

Hidan smirked evilly, leaning back in his chair. Deidara, however, looked to Zoey through the mirror. "Zoey, YOU like stuff like this?!"

She blushed shrinking into her seat when she realized she had been mouthing the lyrics out of habit. "y-yeah… it's good music…"

"_I cant wait for you to shut me up, and make me feel like bad-ass. I cant wait for you to shut me up- believe it, SHUT IT UP!_"

"I wanna hear you sing this!" Hidan chuckled with a smirk. "if these dudes can hit these notes, you should be able to~"

Her face turned red, her lips- once more following with the lyrics, pinned into a line. "do it, un~!" Deidara cooed, prodding her in the back from where he sat.

She sighed, "fine…"

"I cant wait for you to shut me up, and make me feel like bad-ass. I cant wait for you to shut me up- believe it, SHUT IT UP!"

"lalala- ooooh, lalala- ooooh"

"the base. The rock. The mike. The treble. I like my coffee BLACK just like my metal. The base. The rock. The mike. The treble. I like my coffee BLACK just like my metal."

They all sat there, even Itachi, amazed how fearlessly and _perfectly_ she hit each note.

"Cause I cant wait for you to shut me up- in a minu-minu-minute, in a fucking minute. I cant wait for you to shut me up- in a minu-minu-minute, in a second."

"I cant wait for you to shut me up, and make me feel like bad-ass. I cant wait for you to shut me up- believe it, SHUT IT UP!"

"I cant wait for you to shut me up, and make me feel like bad-ass. I cant wait for you to shut me up- believe it, SHUT IT UP!"

Hidan reached out, turning down the volume so it was only background, never moving his eyes from the blushing teen.

"the hell? Since when can a girl like you sing a song like that? ? ?" he demanded.

The red eyed teen was blushing as bright as the small red fruit growing in the field, "u-um, sorry… I just love this music…" she apologized just as the city of tampa came into view, and they reached the highway.

"sorry? Why would you be sorry? Your awesome, yeah!" Deidara cheered, much to her embarrassment.

"if you say so…" she mewed with a forced smile, her cheeks still bright.

Hidan reached over to turn the music up a little louder- no, more like made it blare loud enough to be heard on the other side of the busy intersection Zoey had stoped at when the light was red- she went back to mouthing the words. They even laughed as she head banged once or twice.

"hey! Mermaid demon!"

Zoey stiffened in her seat, looking from the side of her vision range, without turning her head, to the car next to her. Deidara looked over to the car beside them, Itachi glanced over, and Hidan... Well, he was submerged in the music, which had changed to a new song 'get it up', and he was drumming rapidly on the dash board.

In the next car, was a pair of teens from her school… And what was worse, it was Alen and Brandon. Both boys stalked, and more literally than the girls and their anime loves, one of the girls. Alen _actually_ stalked Rose, and Brandon _actually_ stalked Sarrah. And what's EVEN WORSE, Alen is the one who made Rose the way she is- and Brandon is in one of their greatest enemy gangs, Beach Brother's Bitch. (Neko: well, aren't they _clever _with names?)

She bit her lip, anxiously calling, "Alen, Brandon… what can I do for you…?" she asked slowly, trying not to let her voice tremble.

"I'd like to do you" Brandon practically mewed, an evil smirk spread on his face, and she shivered. Deidara blinked in surprise, and Hidan just seemed to realize people were talking as he turned his head to them, and Itachi had a hint of surprise as he stared at the teen.

"ew, don't touch the freak." Alen snorted with a disgusted look. "Don't worry; you'll get that Sarrah eventually. Meanwhile- why the hell are you driving my whore's car?"

The 3 men in the car had flabbergasted faces, mouths hanging open. Zoey shot a glare at him the teens in the next car, the sharp red orbs made the pair instantly uncomfortable.

"Last I checked, Rose shot you down like a fly, _Alan._ And sorry, but Sarrah doesn't like two-timing jerks." She snapped, and the three in her car looked even more bewildered at the shy blonde's harsh comebacks.

The two, however, didn't seem even slightly surprised, instead only grew angry. "two-timinin'?" Brandon growled, his suppressed country accent pressing up. "you're the little skank with 3 cosplaying man hookers in your car! What happen to that blue guy you like so much? Couldn't find one like him at the Rusher's?" he snipped with a grin, getting his cool back just enough to suppress the accent again.

The Akatsuki bristled sharply at the blonde teen's words, but Zoey was first to reply. "I wonder why you know a male strip bar's name, huh Brandon? Oh yeah, you aint got a girl friend cause you can't get Sarrah, right? So I guess paying some men is all you can get- even female strippers wouldn't take your money, Right?" she pressed, the other blonde's face growing red.

Alen glared at her with angry green eyes, before he smirked. "Hey Zoey. Were' gunna tell David." And with that, he ran the red light, causing the cars still driving to honk.

Zoey went rigid in her seat, her grip on the wheel so tight her knuckles were pale as swan feathers dipped in bleach.

"Zoey, who's David?" Deidara asked, confused.

"n-n-no one!" she gasped as the light changed finally, and she drove on. Her eyes were wide with anxiousness, bright cherry orbs glued to the road.

"Liar! Who is he!?" Hidan questioned, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Zoey glanced his way, but didn't answer as she pulled over to the side of the road. Stepping out, she quickly got off the road and onto the side walk, the Deidara and Hidan both sniffed angrily at not being answered as they hoped out of the car, Itachi mildly unhappy at not hearing the answer.

Then the two angry Akatsuki turned into curious Akatsuki instead, as they exchanged glances when the water-loving girl walked toward the ally.

The area of Tampa they were in wasn't to pretty-looking, graffiti on the walls and trash littering the street, and two beggars in their regular spots- one homeless, the other just a group of teens trying to get some money.

Itachi, more perceptive then the other two boys, picked out a rather large graffiti on the left wall. 'Rebel Queens' spray painted over the grungy brick, a small crown over the fancy word queens, and 3 claw marks under the scratch looking word rebel.

He remembered Zoey saying that was their title back at rose's place.

As they continues after the blonde girl, their eyes adjusted to the dim light, blocked out from taller buildings and the surrounding walls, they began to make out a few boxes.

At that time, Alex's group came up, joining with a jog to catch up after parking the car.

"Weren't we suppose to find the girl with the purple eyes?" Kakuzu grunted, looking around the ally with disgust as he saw a rat.

Zoey didn't answer, instead she scrambled up to the box. They found the refrigerator boxes were duct-taped together, a tarp thrown over it to keep it dry, and wholes patched with mud near the bottom and taped cardboard pieces higher up.

The albino-eyed girl lifted up the corner of tarp hanging down over side, to reveal a hole. "Sarrah?" she called. Scrabbling came from inside the box, before the black haired girl slid out.

There were scuffs of dirt on her cheeks, though the girls all knew for a fact that it wasn't on her _skin_… her clothes were old and faded, her shirt too big for her as it sagged on one shoulder so low, it revealed her old looking grey under shirt. Her jeans had torn along the seams up the sides about and inch, the ends frayed, and the wholes on the knees were far too large to just be a style, the strands of cloth loose.

She clutched a warn paper bag in her arms, as she had moved it jingled. There was Zoey leaned down, picking up a tattered bag, 'Wal-Mart' printed in blue letters on its side.

As she turned her head from Zoey, she realized the Akatsuki were there. Alex blinked, knowing her face would be bright red had it been visable.

She blinked, knowing where every single one of the lines on her body were. Long, old scars. Some were newer, with fresh stitches. Others would be perminetly stitched, she returned often to the hospital for stitches to be replaced for the ones that wouldn't heal right, a family condition. There was on of those such stitches at the meeting of her jaw and neck, trailing up to her lip. A healed one circled the outer side of her left eye, and a similar on on her left cheek.

There were many fresh ones and old ones, scattered over her body- arms, chest, legs, torso, back. There was one healed one along her spine, one of the no-properly healing permanent stitches on both her right leg and arm, an old pair of scars stretching almost parallel on her left calve.

She sighed, knowing where just about all of them were. She payed for all her trips to the hospital, but because of that, Sarrah would never let her help with fixing her living conditions- claiming 'she could already never repay her debt.'

Those scars were covered by expensive skin-like cloth that Alex _insisted_ on buying on her limbs, as well as the really thick make up on her face. Alex insisted on buying these for her, because the poor child was terrified of going to school for her looks, ever since her accident she had been avoided, heard people whisper hateful things.

Now the only thing that made her stand out by appearance was her glowing purple eyes. If she didn't wear all the skin covering, you would see her awe-striking skin, under tones of pearl giving it an odd look, and making it seem to glow in dim or darkness. Both these traits came from her gene, which runs in her family, and is a special mutation called "Alexandria's genus.' It had other affects, too, like her health. Her immune system was amazing- which is why docters are puzzled by why her scars just wont heal. She also doesn't menstruate, yet still can have kids…

Bet you wish, ladies, that you had mutation? (breakin' the 3rd wall, right~?) well, you shouldn't. cause, one week a month, Sarrah goes crazy. She is her complete opposite- a short tempered, hilarious flirt. She has the bood shifts, just like any other girl, but her's are to the extreme.

With that in mind, Alex started laughing. "o-o-oh, my g-g-glob!" she tried in her laughter, as it only increased, and she gained attention when she hadn't noticed they had been talking. "z-z-z-Zoey, Sa-ar-rr-rah…!"

Looking at her like she had just pelted them with pink penguins and shouted words in rainbow language, they all crowded around to watch her literally rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off.

"er… are you okay…?" Zoey asked nervously, poking her as she clutched her stomach, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"wh-wh-wha…" Alex tried, rolling onto her side. "Ka-Kakuzu! S-s-s-s-s… Sa-rrah?

"me?" Kakuzu questioned with a raised brow.

As Alex started to calm down, she looked to Zoey. Pressing her laughter down and taking in a breath, she looked at Zoey with a very serious face.

"if Kakuzu is real- then what's going to happen when Sarrah's in heat?"

Zoey's mouth dropped open at the thought, before she looked between the two stitched people. "Oh. My. Jashin."

Sarrah's eyes were wide as moons, and despite the ton of makeup on her face, some of her blush shone through. She turned around, about to fled for her home, before Rose caught her.

Meanwhile, both the stalkers of Hidan and Kisame were dying of laughter. Hidan, standing a foot from them and staring as he scratched to back of his head, asked "I'm not a fuckin vet, but don't animals go into heat- not people?"

Seeing how neither of them was going to calm down, Rose rolled her eyes. "Sarrah isn't normal, she's an Alexandria. It gives her purple eyes,-" she motioned to the blushing girl's deep eyes. "- gives her a strong immune system, and she acts… different, during her time of the month, though she doesn't menstruate and can still have kids." She said blankly.

Sarrah's cheeks grew more visibly rosy, and she turned around, stalking back toward her home again. Zoey scrambled to her feet, choking down her laughter, and hurried over to her friend.

"s-sorry, Sarrah. But come on, your not the least bit curious how Kakuzu would react to that?" the blonde questioned.

Sarrah looked at her, then at Kakuzu. She smirked, putting a hand over her mouth. "good lord, if he has the anger issues they say he has in the anime… I think I'm going to end up dead!" she giggled crazily.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at them, frowning. They swapped a glance, and started giggling again as they headed for the cars, the other following with amused grins or confused eye rolls.

Sarrah joined Alex's car, trading places with Alex. Rose would take over at driving in the van, while the raven haired chick would sit between Deidara and Itachi.

As they hit the road again, Zoey leading the way in the bright red vehicle, the worrying thoughts crept back up on her.

Her parents never arrived on time, they could be months late- even early. What would happen if they found out all these BOYS were in her house? What if David found out?

"David!" her heart lurched, the panicked word coming out as a mere strained whisper- though of course, ninja people pick that up, including the extra-sensitive best friend between two of said ninja.

As the boys' heads turned with confused gazes settling one her- Alex's eyes darkened as she looked at the blonde through narrowed eyes. A rumbling growl rose in her throat, but it was quieted when the Akatsuki's gazes turned to her. "What _about_ him?" she bit out, trying to keep the sizzling heat out of her voice.

Zoey shivered, clutching the wheel. "w-we… kinda saw Brandon and Alen-"

"what? What the fuck did _Alen_ want?! That fucking bast-" Alex was interrupted in mid rant, the blazing in her eyes locked with Zoey's fearful gaze in the mirror. "they're going to tell David…" she whispered.

"there! You've said that name 3 times in the past 30 minutes, yeah! Who is David, un?!" Deidara demanded, staring at the black haired girl next to him.

"Zoey's god damn 'boyfriend', the no balls jack ass." She spat at him, and he cringed at the evil rolling off her in waves.

Itachi snapped the Naruto book he had brought from his 'stalker's' house closed, looking to the enraged teen, to the anxious driver, and back. "if Zoey-san is picked on so often, like we witnessed, surely this boyfriend must be nice to see her for more than appear-"

"Appearance is _all_ that bastard cares about!" she snapped, turning to glare at him.

"That makes no fucking sense! From what we were fucking told, red eyes are as weird as the Rinnegan is in our world, damn it!" Hidan retorted. "What else could attract a dude?"

Alex looked at him like he was stupid, before gesturing to the girl's body from the neck down. "Really, Hidan? You can't think of _anything_?" Zoey's cheeks flushed pink as Hidan's eyes roamed her briefly. He glanced at Alex, "yeah, yeah, I got your point."

Zoey sniffed, "Alex! That's not fair, don't make people do that!" she whined, flustered. Then as an afterthought she added, "And my eyes aren't nearly as odd as the Rinnegan! Look at you, yours are freaking PINK!"

Hidan sniffed, "their magenta- that's _purple_!" he declared, while Alex chuckled. Deidara rolled his eyes, "I don't know you people, hmm."


	12. Chapter 12

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Kisame: so- wait. You said this was a romance story, Neko!

Neko: *blinks* er, yeah. It is, nya. What about it, Kisa-chan?

Kisame: if Zoey's the main character- how is it Romance if she has a boyfriend?!

Neko: Kisame. Read your script. Nya, you're such an idiot.

Kisame: *snorts, gets script, starts reading* *reading, eyes wide* *reading, laughing* *reading, crying* this is beautiful!

Zoey: *looks at scrip* ALEX! *blushing* are you writing lemons for Neko?!

Alex: kukuku… stay tuned, loyal readers~

Kisame: looks like there's some fun in the future for us, eh Zoey-chan?

Zoey: *red as Hinata*

Neko: lol, stick around if you want to laugh or cry, or if you're a pervert like Alex and just want to read the lemons in the future that Alex is making me let her write.

Finally, they reached the mall. (Spent like 2 chapters on PICKING the girls UP… good god.) They managed to somehow get side-by-side parking spaces at the front of the parking lot, and when they got out, they crowded into a group on the mulched patch in front of the cars.

"Ok, we should split up so we can get all our shopping done." Zoey said. "The mall is quite evil, and I don't want to be caught in between two crazed girls and a pair of the last new heals like last time." She added, shivering. The Akatsuki blinked nervously at each other. What an odd world…

"I'll take Sarrah to get her clothes and necessities." Alex volunteered. "I can help her out if she can't afford things- and no," she snapped, as the purple eyed girl opened her mouth. "You will get everything you need, and I WILL help you if you can't afford!"

Sarrah looked away, murmured something, and sighed. "Fine- but you're not carrying any of it! I can do that."

Zoey shook her head, "well, I need to get all the boys some clothes, and Konan too." She added, glancing to the girl who had ridden in the van and had been relatively quiet. The blue girl nodded a thank you.

"I am doing some reconnaissance work, on orders from Neko-chan." Rose said emotionlessly. "A member of the Animals has been seen hanging around the back of the mall every day for about two weeks."

Hannah nodded, "Neko told me to tag along with you and whoever went on this trip. So I'll get the groceries for you- Akatsuki will have eaten every bit of food you've got. Oh, and I'll get some pain killers." The green haired teen added as a thought popped into the blonde's head. "In case you're right and they decide to gorge on your parent's alcohol." She rolled her eyes at the intrusion of her thoughts again, but didn't bother to question it further.

Instead, Zoey nodded, and then looked to Akatsuki. Kakuzu, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi.

"Do any of you guys know the size of everyone else?" she asked. Konan nodded, "I made everyone's cloaks, and I know their measurements."

She nodded, "then you're with me, Konan-chan. Hmm… Kakuzu-san, could you go with Alex? She has a small habit of buying too much." He nodded boredly. "And… Itachi, go with Hannah? I think you might be the only one who could survive her…" she said, glancing at Hannah. The green haired girl shrugged with a smirk.

"Hn", was his only reply. Zoey looked to the groups of people. Hidan and Deidara stood off to the side, waiting. Rose stood leaning on a tree, watching with mild interest. Alex was looking at Zoey with a pout –because Kakuzu would limit her spending- with said miser and Sarrah behind her, Sarrah glancing at Kakuzu with what she would know to be an awkward blush under her makeup mask. Hannah stood, looking calmly at her a little ways to her right, Itachi looking uninterested in anything. Or, it appeared he was thinking quite a bit about something from the way Hannah's dark blue eyes kept darting to him.

"Rose? Do you want anyone to go with you?" Zoey asked, just in case. The red head shook her head, and Zoey looked at the two boys. "You guys wanna come with me, or Hannah?"

"YOU!" Hidan said quickly, hurrying over to stand behind her next to Konan. She giggled slightly; he really didn't seem to like Hannah. "I'll come with you, too, Zoey, hmm." Deidara shrugged.

"Ok then. Good luck on your mission, Rose-chan." She called, as the red-black haired girl stalked away from them, headed around back. She waved backwards, not turning around.

Zoey sighed. "Ok, come on- oh, wait, Alex, give Hannah and Sarrah their daggers and hoodies, then catch up, Kay? We'll wait inside the door." Alex called agreement, fishing in the bag slung over her shoulder. The two girls hung back, and Zoey lead the rest along the mulch to the huge building.

She waited as a few cars drove past, before crossing the main stretch of road in a quick jog with all the others behind her closely. They seemed a little jumpy around all the cars- not that she could blame them, they had never seen them before. Let's just hope they don't get hit…

They were blasted by cold as they entered the building through the automatic doors- they watched with vague amazement as they opened by themselves. As Zoey walked in, she heard her name being called.

"Zoey? Hey, hey Zoey!" she turned around, the Akatsuki peered around her.

Running up to them was a black haired boy with sea blue eyes, and two different pink stripes in his hair. A swirled, branching tattoo was under his right eye. His grey tank top revealed three more of those tattoos- on his neck, his upper left arm, and his lower right arm. His cargo shorts also showed another one on his left leg.

He came to a stop beside her, picking her up off the floor in a huge hug. "Didn't think I'd see you here today!" he chuckled, "don't you, like, HATE going to the mall? Hey wait, I invited you two days ago, and you didn't want to come! Are you avoiding me?" he pouted.

The sight was ridiculous, really. He was taller by half a foot, and his tank top had a swirly pink heart on it. His hair was colored with two shades of pink, one on each side. And he sat there, pouting.

"Of course she's avoiding you!" Abby appeared from nowhere, and tackled the tall teen to the floor. "You're so awesome; you might poison her with your epicness! Not even the fairy queens could get her to come back to life- you're potent!" she cooed.

"Er… Abby-chan, you're causing a scene, nya." Neko sighed, coming up. At her side, was a girl with purple hair with red tips.

"Oh, boo you whore." The newer girl chuckled, elbowing the brunette, green eyed leader. "Mean girls!" they boy on the ground laughed.

Zoey turned, a smile on her face, when a finger tapped her shoulder. It was Konan, who was looking at the group of arrivals confusedly. "Who are they, Zoey-chan?"

"Leader-chan." Zoey turned to Neko, who looked over to the blonde from the amusing teens on the floor. She motioned to the Akatsuki standing just behind her, and Neko blinked.

"I've already told him… but I'm worried she won't believe me…" Neko whispered to the blonde, motioning in turn to the pair of new faces.

"Its fine, he hasn't even noticed Akatsuki with me, so he can meet these guys now, and we will prove to her that the Akatsuki are here." Zoey explained, pointing to a quiet corner away from bystanders- who watched the laughing group with odd looks. "Have Abby wait at the door, her sister and some of the girls are catching up."

Leader mumbled agreement, and as she slid over to the brunette fairy girl and pink boy, Zoey turned to Akatsuki. She motioned them to follow her, and they followed her as she headed to the corner.

Neko followed, urging on the other girl as the boy eyed the group following Zoey, a glimmer of shock and realization in his dark blue eyes, not quite as dark as Hannah's.

As Neko and Zoey stood in front of Akatsuki, the two faces the group hadn't met yet stood facing them.

The girl raised an eyebrow, looking at the group with narrowed brown eyes. They stopped on Deidara. And she started to chuckle- it slowly built up to a full blown, side clenching laugh as tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"No way! Neko-chan, you ordered a bunch of _cousplayers?!_" she gasped. "You even got Deidara! Whoa girl, there are WAY too many of them, are you having an orgy?"

Neko face palmed, snickering. "yes, Lenee', yes. I'm having an orgy, right here in the mall. That's why I brought you over here, Lenee', that's why. Glorious, nya."

The Akatsuki looked mortified, while the other girls who Abby had been bringing over after they caught up were cracking up crazily. Zoey couldn't even help giggling.

She looked to the teen boy who was laughing crazily. "Akatsuki, this is the other AkatsukiStalkers member- Jaylen."

"wait, isn't that fucking guy gay?" Hidan asked with a majorly confused look on his face. "how can he be Konan's stalker?!"

Jaylen face palmed. "How did I know Hidan would be the one to assume I was gay?" he sighed, his hand sliding down his face slowly. "Good Jashin, who said I wasn't strait?"

"J-J-chan just likes the color pink, Hidan." Alex told him. "He's a little sweet heart, right J-J~?" she cooed, "He's like my little brother!"

Zoey glanced to Konan, wondering how she was reacting. But, the bluenette wasn't there. She turned back to see Konan standing directly in front of Jaylen.

The teen boy was staring in utter joy at her- he had probably thought he would never see her for real. Konan suddenly squealed. "He's so cute!" she cooed, wrapping her arms around him.

Jaylen chuckled, with a glance to Hidan. "Who's gay, Hidan? Who?"

Alex laughed, elbowing the silver haired man. "Would you like some ice on that burn?"

Lenee' was laughing. "Neko, how long do these guys keep in character?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head. "However the hell they got here –which they have yet to explain- they are real."

Lenee' looked at her a long time. She approached the girl, whispered in her ear. Neko rolled her eyes before whispering back. Lenee' pointed a finger at Konan, "you! Pop quiz! What did Jiraya do when introducing a system to know where you and two others were at all times?!"

"He and the rest of us dressed as frogs…?" the amber eyed girl answered, tipping her head in confusion.

Lenee' turned back to Neko, and they whispered back and forth again. Then she pointed sharply at Deidara. "You, lover boy!" she called, and he twitched slightly when Neko chuckled. "two questions for you! 1: what outfit were you wearing when you faced Itachi before joining Akatsuki?"

"Uh, my white outfit and black belt?" he answered confused.

"Ok then, what is the jutsu for your hands called?!" "The Iwagakure Kinjutsu."

She turned to Neko again, her eyes slightly more uncertain as the two bicker-whispered back and forth.

Lenee' whipped around, pointing at Kakuzu. "You! What did you fail at, and what was the punishment before you left your village?!"

"Uh, I didn't kill the hokage, and I was sentenced to life in prison…" he said, wondering what the girl was asking all these questions for.

"And what was the mark of said prison?!" she pressed.

He held up his hand, pointing to the circular bands on his wrist.

Lenee' turned back _again_, and Neko huskily whispered again, but before she could finish, the girl whipped around.

She pointed at Hidan. "Jashinism isn't real in this world! So there for, you are not real!"

Hidan's glare burned and scorched, but Neko poked the odd teen in the head before he had a chance to react further.

"that's not _entirely_ true, Lenee'-chan. I'm a Jashinist, and so are Alex, Sarrah, Savannah, and Zoey." She said calmly.

Hidan's mouth gapped _other jashinists?!_ Lenee gasped, "You said you were a Christian!"

Neko sighed. "Jashinism isn't a religion. It's a moral code. Historically, Jashinism is just how Hidan thinks it is, except it wasn't for honoring a god. Long ago, there were groups of people who believed modernization was a path for corrupt- their sole goal was to create chaos and disorder to prevent progression, like Hidan does; only he does it to honor his god.

"But it evolved into something much, much different. Today, Jashinism is a system of right and wrong. Jashinists must meet a code of physical health and strength. They abide by only jashinism laws, and pledge to nothing but Jashin code. Jashinist priests exist in present time, too- but they are a priest after enduring harsh tests, and then must bare child to another jashinist- so, all priest are female in Jashinism.

"In fact, 'Jashin', Hidan's god, isn't actually a god. The small ornament on the beaded necklace is not a Jashin Pendant, but a Jashin. It is the symbol's title. Even the paint of black and the bone-like white is explained; it was the tradition that the males of jashinism bare the paint of war and, like Hidan does, carry a scythe- but only of two blades. One stands for destruction (the largest one) and the other for rebirth."

They all kinda stared at Neko. Hidan looked like he was about to have a breakdown. Alex patted his back, watching as he just stared at his hands.

"What about the guy's immortality?" Deidara asked.

Abby blinked, "Hidan knows already that he was an experiment, the first and only success. It had nothing to do with Jashin, it was science. Hidan's religion had nothing to say about it, it was all the village's experiments."

"Jashin is a lie!" Hidan screeched, clutching his head.

Zoey came over to Hidan's other side, and the two girls exchanged a glance as she and Alex tried to soothe him. _Who would have thought Hidan coming to this world meant he wouldn't be a proper jashinist?!_

"Ok… maybe these guys are real?" Lenee' gave in, looking guiltily at the silver haired man. "Sorry Neko…"

"Well… Jashinism is real… just not in the same way." Neko said hesitantly.

Zoey shuffled him to walk forward. "We gotta get going, Hida-kun… I'm sure Neko is just babbling again, ok?"

Neko opened her mouth with her brown brows knitted, before Lenee' clamped a hand over her mouth. "Kat, calm down before you get an immortal to commit suicide." The oddly dyed haired girl scratched her head as she glared at Neko.

"Sorry, bro." Neko mewed, making a quick hand sign and dipping her head. She grabbed at the Jashin hanging on the beaded necklace around her neck. _Law says not to leave without offering a thorough explanation when someone is wrong… it also says not to leave without righting what is wrong…_

"Yo, Hidan." She called; he glanced up with his magenta eyes cloudy with thought. "I _might_ be wrong, you know. What if Jashin is really, and our world just hasn't realized?" she questioned, turning around when she saw the flicker of hope in his eyes.

_I know I'm not wrong… but oh well. Jashin's that entire guy's world right now. Though I wonder how long that will be true… _the black haired, brown eyed girl flickered through her mind, who was rubbing his back comfortingly, as Lenee' quickly caught up. She smirked to herself.

Meanwhile, Zoey started to shuffle the group off and away. Abby decided to tag along with Hannah, and they had split off to find their assigned stuff.

So, she walked with Konan, a thoughtful Hidan, and a yawning Kisame down the busy, bustling halls of the mall. She hesitated at a store they were passing. She hadn't really shopped in it before, but it looked like a good place to get some things for the guys. She knew Neko and Savannah shopped in there often… and they dressed like guys.

She walked in hesitantly, glancing around the dim store. Band shirts, baggy jeans, hoodies, big coats, sneakers, and hats. Yup, this place would do. She turned to the three who had stuck close behind her. She pointed to Deidara, "you find underwear." She turned to Hidan, "you need to keep watch at this door for any girls trying to come in here who are wearing really short bottoms and low hanging tops with a pancake of make up on their face." Then she looked at Konan, "you and I can start with jeans, then we'll get shirts, some sneakers, and we can check coat prices."

"Why am I keeping watch? Isn't this a fucking public place?" Hidan asked just as she was turning away.

"Eh… if you ever go to high school, you will understand why it's best not to be seen in public with a couple of boys." She said nervously, peering out the door. There was an Abercrombie just across the hall, and girls –a lot of whom she recognized from her school- streamed in and out.

She and Konan disappeared toward the left as Deidara went in search of some boxers, and Hidan leaned on the thing that beeps if you go out without paying.

As Konan started pointing out sizes after converting centimeters into our modern way of telling size, Zoey started to grab clothes. 2 pairs of jeans, one bark blue and the other black. And, by the time they were done with jeans, the folded pile blocked the bottom half of her view.

She and Konan head toward the register, and a girl with shaggy black hair with purple highlights and almost as many piercings as Pein was sitting there, head phones in her ears and texting on her phone.

As Zoey sat down her load on the counter, the dark green eyes that faded into brown at the edges looked up.

"Ah, if it isn't my little demon." She chuckled taking out her head phones. "What do you want, Z?" she poked at the pile of pants, "why on earth do you need these…?"

Zoey blinked, not quite too sure how to reply. "Sorry Jackie, but you know- RQ business." She mewed, glancing to Konan as the girl shrugged and started pricing things up. Then, as an afterthought, she looked back to the short haired girl. "Oh, and Jackie, have you had any shipments…?"

She looked up, her eyes not looking at her, but scanning her own thoughts. She snapped her fingers. "Yeah, I got what ya need. I got Alex's stuff nice and sharp, some new chemicals for Neko and Hannah, and everything else you guys ordered. I _also_ got my best costumers a little something extra. Maybe 15 or so new daggers and holsters." She added with a smirk.

She disappeared through a doorway into the back, And Zoey watched as she carried out a big, heavy looking box. A small sigh escaped her, as she wished she had Sarrah with her. The chick could pick this all up easily…

"Thanks so much, Jackie. All this stuff is much needed, we've been short on supplies lately." Zoey sighed as she piled the pants onto the box. Zoey glanced at a clock on the wall. "Come on, we gotta get some shirts…" she said, just as Deidara found his way to them.

Deidara tossed 3 packets of boxers to Zoey, who handed them to Jackie with the faintest blush.

The shaggy haired girl rang them up, looking suspiciously between the three of them, then glanced toward the door where Hidan sat, waiting.

"So… Zoey. You need dudes underwear… why?" the blondes face flushed even brighter. Jackie tapped a purple jewel on her neck with a black swirl in it. "Semi member. Now fess up."

Zoey sighed defeated. "Fine… we caught a few other gang members from northern Florida, and were keeping them hostile." She lied smoothly.

Jackie looked suspicious again, but she let it go again. "I'll hold your stuff up here, so hurry up and get what else you need." She waved them off, going back to her music.

Zoey dragged Deidara and Konan toward the shirts, groaning in annoyance. "This stinks! Now our weapons supplier is suspicious!"

Kate scrambled into the Kitchen, noting Pein vaguely as he sat at the table reading one of Zoey's printed fan fictions. His eyes flickered around the page, before looking at the light brown haired child. He blinked, then looked back to the story about some pink haired girl from Konaha who was apparently in love with Zetsu… he mentally snorted every other minute at the story, he highly doubted Zetsu would ever turn rouge to Akatsuki.

Kate scrambled to the fridge, before mumbling something about there not being any juice. He glanced up again when he heard a glass hitting glass sound.

The blue eyed girl was holding two bottles, both dark brown, and was looking at them with knitted brows. She scrambled over to the table, climbed into the chair next to him, and set them on the table.

"Pein-chan, can you open this?" she asked, trying to pull away a tight cap with small fingers. She turned to him, and he mentally snorted again at the nick name as he set down the stapled paper.

He took the one she was holding, and the pike he used came out of his hand and he popped the cover. He stopped in the middle of handing it to her at the smell of alcohol. He took it back, sniffing it lightly. Blasted with the smell, his eyes narrowed. "What is this, Kate?" he asked, as he read the ingredients on the back.

"I dunno what it's called, but mommy and daddy drink LOTS of it, and Zoey never lets me, so I wanna try it!" she said, clapping her hands.

Pein looked at her a moment. Then he stood and walked toward the device Zoey had shown him just before she left. There was a number scribbled on a piece of paper next to it, and he picked up the phone and pushed the buttons in order.

It took a second, but after a few rings, the voice picked up on the other end. _"Hello?"_

"Zoey, its Pein." He said blankly. _"Did something happen?! Please just say the house is not on fire." _

He smirked, "no, the house is not on fire."_ "Oh, thank god." _"What is this brown bottle? Kate tried to drink it." _"Brown bottle? What does it say?" _

He picked the bottle up from the counter, reading the white letters on the blue sticker. "Bud… light?" he read, raising a brow. What the heck is that?

"_She got into the BEER? I told Kisame not to let her touch the bottles in the fridge!"_

Pein sighed, "Its fine, Zoey-san. Kate didn't drink any alcohol. But might I ask why you have some? I doubt you drink it." _"No, not me. My mother drinks the Beer, and my dad rinks the whisky- the yellow liquid in the wide bottles. Oh, hey, I gotta go- your men aren't the smartest in malls, Pein-sama." _With a little yelling in the back ground and a loud curse that sounded like Hidan, Zoey's end hung up and he pushed the red button on the electronic like he had been instructed, before putting it down on the charger.

Taking the bottle and putting the cap just on top the whole, he muttered 'Shinra Tensei', and the cap sealed with the pressure. He stalked over to the table, and took the bottle gently from her hands as she had been attempting to open it. "Your sitter said no." he told her.

"But that's not fair! Mommy drinks it! I wanna be like mommy!" she whimpered, crossing her arms.

For whatever reason, he felt that sentence might give Zoey some sort of heart attack. He put the drinks all into the very back, before turning back to her. He walked up, "no, listen to your sister. She is very mature for her age; she knows what's good for you." He told her. "now let's get you something else to drink, and then I can go kill Kisame." He said, turning around with a smirk as the little brunette cheered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Konan: this story is odd.

Neko: hm?

Jaylen: how so, angel-chan?

Konan: you guys are supposed to live in the normal world- yet here you are with weapon dealers, and parents who just up and ditch their kids, or some sort of illegal thing around every bend.

Alex: don't forget about Neko's 17,000 names, or her cousins who are replicas of Naruto Characters~!

Neko: Alex! Your killing story plot! AGAIN!

Lenee': you people are too hung up about this anime stuff, exspecually your family.

Neko: *deadpan face* my little pony, Paramore, and sweaters.

Lenee': … touché.

Zoey lead the blonde artist and silver loudmouth down the tall halls of the mall, chatting with Konan about what else they might need.

Hidan was carrying some of the clothes, and Deidara the rest, while Zoey carried the heavy box of weaponry, and Konan held a bag full of shoes, a few snap back hats, and a few bags of candy Hidan had somehow coaxed her into buying.

She stopped at the Barnes and Nobel store's doors. "I'm sure you guys might want something to read, right…?" she asked hesitantly, dying to go in and get the new Naruto book that came out yesterday.

Despite Hidan's "no!" Konan nodded, and Deidara looked mildly interested.

So, the group made their way into the quite store. Zoey carefully ushered them all toward the cashier, gearing up for the confrontation.

"Er… Hi, Ashley, hi Connie." The dull blonde greeted lightly. "How's the store…?"

An office chair swiveled around to reveal a young, Spanish girl with thick black hair to her mid back and kind brown eyes. She was a little short, but she was a little on the busty side.

Another girl poked her head out from an open doorway, short shoulder length dirty blonde hair and calm, dark, _really dark_ brown eyes. This was Connie; she had a bit of anger issues, where as the other girl, Ashley, was one of the friendliest girls you'd ever meet.

These girls had been some of Neko's friends ever sense she was in 8th grade.

"Oh, hey, Zoey. And… who are these guys?" Connie asked, raising an eyebrow.

A thought came to Zoey, but too late.

"That guy looks just like Hidan! And Deidara! And, oh my god! Konan!" Ashley gasped, a hand over her mouth in pure amazement.

Just then, a tall guy with darker hair than Connie poked his head out the same door as the girl, his hair almost hanging over his light brown eyes in his bowl cut. He jaw dropped at the boys behind the albino-eyed girl.

"Crap…" Zoey muttered. "Brandon's here…" (Neko: no, not the guy from the van. That Brandon is 2 years older than the oldest of us, Hannah, and she is 19 while the rest of us are 18 during the story. The Brandon here in the book store is also our age, 18.)

Brandon was once of the biggest Naruto geeks besides the girls in the group. Yes, Ashley knew about Akatsuki, but that was really only because of Neko making her watch it, and she mainly knew about team 7 and Akatsuki, and Gaara. That's about it.

Oh, but Brandon. He didn't know trivial facts [like how Hidan and Kakuzu are both named after shogi pieces, or Deidara was actually named after a real artists, or that Hidan's favorite food was pork ribs] like they did- or at least not nearly as many of them- but he was practically in love with every character, every moment, and every episode.

So, like that, he was standing directly in front of them. "Oh my god, you guys look so realistic! Too realistic!" he gasped, going nearly an inch from Hidan as he gawked over his hair, which was 'so perfectly dyed'.

It took a few seconds of annoyed comments to finally start to piss of the jashinist, so Zoey promptly put down her box on the counter and shoved between the pair.

Thinking quick, she remembered an amazing fact about Neko and her family, something that they knew about, but probably weren't remembering it at the moment.

"Guys, this is Neko-chan's cousin Hidan, this is Deidara, and this is Konan. They are currently here from Japan. And please," she added, with a glance to all 3 of the store workers, "Hidan's a Jashinist like Neko…"

When they all shivered, knowing a lot about how tough a Jashinist was and that their code allowed them to cause you some SERIOUS damage just because you annoyed them. Brandon promptly backed off, still slightly gawking over them.

Ashley, however, appeared directly beside Deidara. "Oh my gosh, Neko has told us so much about her cousins! Like about all your amazing art sculptures!" she cooed, giggling. Ashley really loved art.

Connie was looking over Konan with narrowed eyes. "Didn't Neko say Konan was pregnant right now…?"

Brandon shook his head, "no, no, Konan had her twins last month in July, remember? Rein and Amaya." He said, tapping his chin as he remembered the names. He looked to Konan, for confirmation.

Zoey glanced at the bluenette, who turned to look at her with a plea for help in her confused eyes. She held up 2 fingers behind her back, hoping she knew what she was saying.

"No, sorry, it was two months ago." Konan replied lightly. Zoey nodded slightly, sighing mentally with relief.

Zoey decided to end this before something happened and she didn't have an answer. "Sorry, guys, but we have to hurry. Neko and Lenee' are meeting up with some of her other cousins. We just stopped to grab them some books to keep them all occupied." She lied smoothly.

Connie nodded. "Have fun, Zoey. We can watch your stuff up here… and if that box is what I think it is, can I get one?" she pleaded.

Zoey smirked, opening it. She pulled out a sleek, nice looking dagger, one of the spares. She set it on the counter, before motioning to the group to set their things down by the wall.

They split up to find some things of interest, Zoey headed straight to the 19th row, the Manga section. This store had every book, from the series, to guide books, to side books. She quickly slid out the newest Shippuden one, as well as another copy of Naruto, chapter 32, because one of the jerks at school had poured their drink all over it at lunch and she needed a new one. Then, she started to browse through the aisles, grabbing a book on shark week.

She headed towards the front, sitting her 3 books on the counter, then shrugged and grabbed a few 5-hour energies that were on display. She always kept a few of these on hand for when she had to do late-night things for the Rebel Queen purposes.

Then, she disappeared into the rows of literature for things to suit the others. She browsed around, picking up two books for Zetsu, 'famous cannibals' and 'organic growing'. 'The ways of the sword' for Kisame, 'how to buy and sell anything' for Kakuzu, and two for Tobi/Madara, 'evil masterminds of history' and 'famous criminals'.

She had even found Itachi a fiction book, 'lost time', and Sasori a book called 'a stone heart'. When she showed back up at the front once more, the others were already there.

Konan had found origami books, 2 of them. Deidara had found a book about pyros, and a book about clay-mation and clay art. Hidan, surprising found himself two books he seemed really interested in, 'the pack' and the first book to the cirque du freak series [awesome series, bros, try it!].

Konan had also found something for Pein, 'the not-so invisible scars they never saw'. A long title… but the reviews were pretty good for it.

After checking out, the books were extremely heavy. But she stuffed them into a big white bag and loaded them on top of the box. She grunted, lifting them up, and they glanced at her. She carried on anyway, despite their gerth.

"…now, what was that about Konan having twins, un?"

Alex led their group, quite happily and confidently, into one of her favorite stores.

Kakuzu followed, sighing in annoyance as he glanced at a price tag on an outfit on display in the window. Sarrah followed behind a few paces, glancing around once or twice but otherwise just watching as tiles disappeared under her feet.

When they did enter the store, Alex plunged straight into the designer section; while Sarrah crept toward the section they had for discounts or used things. Kakuzu followed, remembering Zoey's comment that Alex would by expensive things.

Not really knowing much about shopping, he hung back on the wall as Sarrah scanned over items hesitantly, glancing repeatedly at Alex. She hated having to spend her friend's money…

But, if she didn't pick something, she would be walking around in short skirts and tight tube tops, so she went back to browsing. Curse that rich girl and her need to cram her into those paper-thin clothes.

She pulled out an old shirt that had been dark red but had faded, a black shirt with a small rip on the left hip, and an old brown shirt with sharpied-on hearts all over the back. She grabbed two worn pairs of jeans, and walked to the counter with a slightly surprised Kakuzu following.

"Why get those?" he asked, "There are some better ones over there that aren't even expensive."

Alex walked up, her arms loaded with clothes. "Because. She's getting the cheapest stuff she can so I don't spend that much. What she doesn't realize, is she needs some actual clothes. And you, Kuzu, are going to help your stalker choose from these." She said, shoving Sarrah toward the changing rooms.

The raven haired girl let out a yip of surprise, but then continued on with a sigh of resignation. Alex chuckled, _what a push over._

"And how am I going to do that?" he questioned, choosing to ignore the fact that he did, technically, have a stalker.

Alex dropped the big-ass pile of clothes in the changing room, on the little table. Adding Sarrah into the room and closing the door, she turned to him. "This, good sir, is part of your punishment for scaring my best friend last night. You, oh you, are going to be a perfect gentle man. You will say nothing about prices, expensiveness, or anything like that. And when she walks out in an outfit, you will give your honest opinion." She demanded.

Her face was serious. Her voice was hard. And she didn't look like she would appreciate an argument.

Normally, none of that would have stopped him from going off and killing someone. But… he might actually be just a _tiny_ bit scared of that Hannah girl, and maybe Rose… and, now that he thought about how these girls lived, he should, bare minimum, try not to cross this one. She was the torture master and battle head of the group, if he remembered right. She was in love with sadistic, massacre-loving Hidan… maybe he should be scared of her…?

So, he grumbled, crossing his arms, and waited.

Alex went to the door, banged on it, and called, "girl, that one on top you are going to model, right here and right now!" she demanded.

"A-Alex!" he heard the girl in the changing room call back out. "I-I can't wear this out!"

Alex looked thoughtful, "wait, what did I put on top again, the purple sexy lingerie, or the red one?" she asked, and he nearly choked on his tongue.

"e-eh, the black ones with the whip…" he just barely heard the girl reply. He put a hand over his face, hoping to god she wouldn't have the poor girl walk out.

He glared when Alex started laughing her head off. "Fine, fine. But you're wearing out the next thing under that, kk?" she giggled.

"Fine…" she sighed.

He waited, Alex leaning on the wall beside him and looking a small sketch pad, writing something. He glanced over, surprised to see something sophisticated going on the crisp pages. A biological graph sketched on, red Xs placed on different parts of the body. He read the, 'places that can kill' Line near the top that was also in red. But blue Os were placed in other parts, and in blue pen near the top, it read, 'places of arousal'.

He blinked, now noting that there were quite a few in common with quite a bit of surprise. Then, he started to wonder why exactly she was writing that down…

They both looked to the door as it creaked slightly, than opened a little wider, and Sarrah peered out from the open space. "A-Alex-chan… I-I don't feel comfortable… I-In coming o-out…"

Alex shook her head, clamping her note book closed. He briefly glanced down at its cover. 'Torture Plans'. _Huh… maybe there is something to fear…_

"No, you're coming out, and your modeling." She said firmly.

She glanced at Kakuzu, her already red face flushing just enough for it to show through the makeup. "C-cant… er, c-could he j-just…" she tried, but Alex cut her off.

"Nope, Kuzu-chan is fine; he won't be a _complete_ ass." She waved it off. Then, she motioned her out again.

The girl bit her lip, but sighed. She opened the door up, and stepped out of the room with her hands behind her back.

She was in a dark blue tank top, a really tight tank top. A black elastic belt went around her stomach, a little blue circle only a tint lighter in the front. Her shorts were _short_ and black.

Alex stepped up to her, while Kakuzu just, stared. She looked her up and down. "Hmm. Oi, Kuzu-chan, what do you think?" she asked, looking back at him. Her face was serious, "be Honest~" she said in a sing song voice that didn't quite match the face's heated glare.

"Uh…" he said, ever so intelligently. He shook his head mentally, and shrugged, "I don't really think it's an outfit I imagine she'd wear, but… it looks nice…?" he tried, uncertainly. This was _not_ in the Akatsuki job description… and in all honesty, it wasn't nice- it was HOT.

Sarrah inched back into the room, and Alex tapped her chin with a smirk. She followed her in, riffled through the pile, handed her an outfit and told her something, and swished out into the hall again.

He waited, unnerved by her smirk as she waited, staring at the door.

And in a few moments, she stepped back out again.

And, his jaw fell to the floor.

She was in a long, silk, beautiful dress. It was white, but there were teal and blue brush strokes thicker by her pouring edges at her feet, and thin with more white at the top. The neck hung low in a U on both her chest and on her back when Alex told her to turn around. The dress mostly just hung on her thin shoulders. Her hair had been messily pulled up, the red strands hanging loose.

She was looking at Alex, "you meant like this, right, Alex-chan?" she asked, uncertainly twirling the red strands.

Alex nodded, "yup, beautiful. That is definitely your color, Sarrah-chan. How about you, Kuzu, how does it look through your eyes?" she asked, turning Sarrah around a few times, so the silky, spilling edges of the dress swirled around her feet, and her hair twisted a bit.

He just kinda… gapped, not really sure where his voice was at the moment, or what the hell he would answer if he had it.

Then, when Alex finally stopped spinning the poor, burning red girl, she ever so lightly pushed her towards the stitched miser. Sarrah stumbled gracefully [I swear to you, Sarrah could fall into a pile of mud then into tar and feathers, and that chick will look as graceful as a Disney princess!] forward, having to use her hand on his chest to stop herself from full out colliding into him.

She took a step back, didn't even pause, and hurried back into the changing room. "I-I'm sorry, Kakuzu-sama!" she called back out.

He didn't even blink at the title, just glared at Alex. She was scribbling down in her notebook with lightning speed, a small smirk occupying her lips. Yeah, that chick was a torture master. He stalked away, toward the front of the store.

Alex smirked, closing her notebook. Oh, she had him now. One down, the rest to go.

Now, for a little more fun with the miser… "get back in here, right now, Kakuzu! Sarrah, get ready to model bikini~!"

Kate sat on the bed in the Den, upside down with her head hanging off. Sasori was lying on the bed in cat form again, having been asleep since she came in a few moments ago. He was snuggled on top of her stomach, because she had picked him up, and her hand ran across his back.

She sighed, the sudden movement of her breath made him shift slightly, curling up a little tighter. "I never had a kitten before you guys, Blood-chan… your fur is soft and you feel warm." She murmured.

He didn't really even move, aside from a twitch of his ear. She looked to the door, remembering having found her way in here after Pein started to yell at Kisame. Now, she was just tired.

As carefully as she could, she lifted him up and shifted so she was lying with her head on the pillow. She curled Sasori's cat body into her arms, and he stretched out in the new position, slipping into her warmth.

She smiled when he purred, but drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile, Tobi was standing in Kate's bedroom. Madara was bored. _Very_ bored. He liked the little kid quite a bit, otherwise no one in this house at the moment he even wanted to even bother with.

And, since he liked the kid, maybe he would do her a favor. Jamming 4 girls into a bedroom was going to be a tight squeeze. But when the girls cleared out the Den, and the Basement for room for them to sleep comfortably, the least he could do was this. He had a feeling that Zoey girl knew who he was. And she had gone out of her way to bring him a mask. So, he owed her something.

He started stacking boxes in a corner, clearing Kate's little tinker bell themed bed. Then he cleared them out from in front of the closet.

He found a travel bed that folded in thirds in there, and tossed it beside Kate's bed. He shifted everything carefully into the corner, before pulling a long piece of poster board in from Zoey's bedroom.

Taking some black paint he had also found, as well as a paint brush, he forced his chakra into the paint and brush, before quickly creating the symbols. Whereas he couldn't activate jutsu, he could still do this miner thing.

With a few hand seals, all the items were stored away. He thumb tacked the poster board to the wall in the corner, before spreading out the travel bed on the huge open space when he moved a littlest pet shop collection out of the way.

He smirked under his mask. There, room for two. Even three, that travel bed was pretty big.

Once again bored, he roamed around, deciding for the kitchen. It was empty when he entered, and her grabbed a cup from the cabinet before walking to the sink and getting some cold water.

Pausing in taking a drink, he remembered becoming a human by touching warm water. No one had experimented with cold yet.

He stared at the cup for a second, before ever so hesitantly, stuck his finger into the water.

He counted. One, two, three, four, five- _poof_!

There he sat, a dark brown-black cat with an orange patch on his face, and a few other splotches of the pumpkin color. Dark black eyes flashed. So, it was a five second count? Interesting.

Well, now that he was a cat again, he was bored. He started wandering around the girl Zoey's bed room, glancing at poster or plushy or collectable with mixed expressions.

He scrambled up on top of an open file cabinet, which Pein has discovered to hold written stories Zoey and the girls had written, all printed and stored by 'pairing', and other things concerning the group. Pawing randomly, he hooked a claw around the rings of a personal planner.

Tugging it out, he carefully flipped to the date marked on a Akatsuki calendar on the girl's bed as current, indicated by each of the pas days marked with a red X. did you know Mr. august was Kakuzu?

Anyway… he note that they apparently had school again on Monday, because it was marked Pre Tests. He flipped on to next week, blinking when he found a packet of papers in the section.

With his tail he swept them out of the way. They were very colorful, highlighted every word, yet seemingly erratic.

Also on the pages of the planner, Thursday was circled repeatedly with highlighters, below it, 'Hidan's club. 8:45, packet. Bring out fits.'

_Hidan? Club? What performance?_ What didn't Madara know here… pushing the papers back on top of the planner, he gripped them with his teeth and started to drag them out the door, to Pein, whom he could hear yelling down the hall.

Zoey and Hidan have some explaining to do…


	14. Chapter 14

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Connie: hi!

Ashley: yo!

Neko: well, I brought these two in to see their reactions to having been in my story. What do ya think, guys?

Connie: (a big reading person) I love it so much, Z!

Neko: kukuku.

Ashley: thx so much! With the number of people who read your stories, its like being a freaking movie star!

Zoey: tell me about it ^^; I'm the star of this one, and it's like I'm famous…

Tobi/Madara lugged the planner into the guest room where Pein was lecturing Kisame because he was supposed to be watching Kate, and she had gotten into alcohol. Luckily she hadn't drunk any, or Kisame might have woken up with his skin and hair all dyed neon pink and his eyes gouged out.

Any way. So he clawed onto the neat bed Pein was given, shifted the papers to the side, and meowed at the Human ginger. He didn't hear it over Kisame's yelled reply.

Hissing with annoyance, he leapt off the brown bed comforter onto the shaggy soft carpet, stalking up to his leg. He stretched up and dug in his claws, earning a hiss from the pierced ginger.

Pein looked down, meeting with the glaring feline of Madara, who promptly leapt up onto the bed and sat beside an open planner. His tail flicked to colorful circles around a date for next week, and he read it curiously.

'Hidan's club. 8:45, packet. Bring out fits.'

"Hidan has a club? !" Pein questioned, somewhat shocked.

Kisame read it over his shoulder. "Do they have a date or something? ? ?" he asked, masking slight disappointment.

The cat shrugged in his place, twitching angrily. If his co-leader hadn't authorized or even been AWARE of this, then someone is going to get it.

"We should see if Kate knows anything about this…?" Pein stated, quite curious what 'costumes' meant.

"Sounds like a good idea. I saw her go into the artist's room." Kisame stated, but stopped walking as he heard a very loud voice.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" came the sudden shout from Alex down stairs.

"… It appears they are home." Pein noted, scooping up the planner and papers. "Instead, we can confront both the jashinist and Zoey."

They made their way down the stairs, pain holding the planner and packet of papers in his arm while Kisame followed just behind with Tobi on his shoulder.

They blinked in surprise, person after person coming in with items stacked in their arms.

He watched as Zoey came walking in, her arms loaded with clothes and like 8 pairs of shoes, Hannah followed with her arms loaded with grocery bags.

He motioned to the platinum blonde, who came over hesitantly and nervously. "Pein-san…?"

"what are you and Hidan planning?" he demand shortly, glaring.

She took a step back, her eyes wide, "pardon?" she asked. Was he accusing her of, like, plotting against the rest of Akatsuki or something?

Pein handed her the planner, still holding the highlighted sheet paper.

She read the date, and sighed, a hand over her heart.

"I was just going to be talking to you about 'Hidan'." She told him. "But 'Hidan isn't THE Hidan, he's- just wait right here…" she said, breezing to the door.

"Neko! Jaylen! Lenee'!" She called, heading out the door. The three men of suspicion exchanged curious glances.

She came back in hesitantly, before three people followed her in, the names she had called.

Then, another followed her in… and three more.

They all looked so similar to someone in Akatsuki. They just kinda stared.

Two Hidans stood side by side, smirking evilly at each other. The one that wasn't their Hidan had a slightly more square face and more red-ish purple then magenta for eyes, as well as about and inch taller.

Then there were two Deidaras, and of course the original had the hand mouths, but the other had a lighter shade of hair and darker eyes, with less of a tan and a somewhat wider jaw line.

Now, let's just talk about the girl standing on the non-anime Hidan's side. Her hair was to mid thigh and was the same color of silver, her eyes were miss-matched black and red. She looked like an OC character wood when trying to make a sister to Hidan- except this time it was true. That was the non-anime Hidan's sister.

The one who had walked in first out of the group, however, was a cloaked figure. They didn't know who was under the thick red cloth, but he kind of shrunk away behind Neko.

The brunette smirked, and pulled it out from behind her. "Calm down, calm down. Remember, these are the actual Akatsuki. Aint no one gunna mess with you, they have the real Zetsu, remember?"

The hooded figure looked at her and a puff escaped him, and she pulled down his hood.

A REPLICA of Zetsu stood there, the only thing not similar was that his eyes were the same instead of a complete circle of yellow on the black half. He was relatively huge, even compared to Kisame, being maybe less than an inch his height, and his personality wasn't that of bantering personalities, just a highly rare angry burst in certain situations.

But seriously. Everything to do with his appearance aside from his eyes matching and his height were mirrors of the plant man. His left half was pitch black, and his other was pure white. His hair was a thick, grassy green and his eyes practically glowed yellow. His face was sculpted in a complete match.

Neko made her way to Pein, grinning. "Meet some of my cousins, the only ones in the U.S. for the moment because the others went with Konan to have her twins back home in Japan." She explained.

Pein blinked, shaking his head. "Explain this… whatever it is." He demanded. "Not only did you say that green hair or silver hair was completely nonexistent in the world, nut these guys are like mirrors!" Neko shushed him with a glare.

"My family has a very rare genetic mutation that has become concentrated within the last few generations, and my family is huge. It gives either blue or silver hair, or extremely rare, green hair. The same gene affects eyes rarely, too, by causing albinism like Zoey." She explained motioning in tern to Akatsuki look a likes. "Like my hair, which is actually blue, you know." She added as an afterthought.

They blinked at her, a little surprised by the fact, while Zoey started ushering her cousins to help out with organizing the mass of groceries, clothes, and random things that had been picked up.

"Anyway, my family –however the hell it was started- has an affliction with you Anime. Someone will often get a name change to the persona most similar to them self. My Kisame's name was once Takumi, for example. But he had the blue hair gene, and he picked Kisame. He got gill tattoos under his eyes, got this stuff to make his skin blue, got his name changed, and tada.

Just about everyone in the family is either named after one they resemble since a family tradition is to not name a child until they are 1, so people will often be named to their character, like Hidan over there." She said, motioning to the identical pair. "or Zetsu. others, like Neko-chan, –and yes, we have the same name- which she is Hidan's sister by the way, and we both don't really care much for the tradition or don't have a character we want to model. Konan is my step sister, and there are no other blue haired girls in Naruto, so even if I wanted, I wouldn't have a character." She said with a shrug.

"also, characters are chosen by personality. Yes, my Deidara was already a blonde with blue eyes, but he's also a pyromaniac. He also likes art, too, and what I find hilarious is that he's twins with Sasori." Neko added with a laugh. "So, that's my family. Oh, and if you ever choose to meet Pein, he married into the family and became your character to better connect. He and Konan have twins now."

The Akatsuki who had come in from around the house at Alex's yell all stood kind of shocked, not sure what to think about this information. Neko shrugged, and turned. "Let's go, silver bitches!" she called, and the three silver haired people smirked at her as she got them to help sort through a box of weapons, chemicals, etc.

Seeing Neko was done explaining, Zoey inched out of the kitchen, still holding the planner. "our Hidan owns a club, Pein-san." She said, "And it was scheduled for us to, um, perform that night."

"perform?" Kisame asked with a grin.

She took a step away, her face flushing red in seconds and her eyes glued to the floor. "S-singing, K-Kisame-san…"

"Dirty thoughts, hmm." Neko's cousin, Deidara, chuckled, waving a finger back and forth at Kisame.

Alex laughed from where she was separating clothes with the other rebel girls. "Kisame, do you really expect Zoey to do anything dirty on stage? Do you know how much persuasion it took to do her favorite song with me on stage?"

"I-I'm still doing back up with a bunch of other people…" she retorted, starting to sort through the books she had bought for the Akatsuki.

"That's different, you're not front and center! You have the voice of a god damn angel!" Neko said from the floor.

"I don't think so, Neko, you're just exaggerating." Zoey said, her blush returning as she headed toward Pein, "m-may I have the music sheet back, Pein-san?"

He nodded, handing it to her, while the anime Hidan just laughed. "Are you kidding me, Zoey? We were there when you sang E.T., and that song is about aliens and sex. Yet you lulled us all to sleep!"

"You guys were turned into cats… you were just exhausted from the whole ordeal." She replied, stubbornly.

"We had been cats at that shelter for almost a week, Zoey." Itachi replied calmly from where he was sorting groceries.

"Give up, bitch, they only know you three days and they know the fucking truth. You're the best fucking singer in, like, the entire world. Second only to Sarrah, as far as I can fucking think of." Neko's cousin, Hidan, stated boredly from where he was examining blades with Neko.

His sister, who was shifting through the chemicals, laughed. "You know Hida-chan is right, Mermaid girl. You and my cheapskate are the best singers EVER."

"Im not cheap!" came Sarrah's whining rebellion. The group laughed, aside from the Zetsu-look-a-like, who was in a staring contest with himself.

"… uh… plant boy, you ok?" Neko asked hesitantly, poking him on the arm.

He jumped, stumbling to the floor. He sat there for a second, the others peered at him curiously, before he blinked and shook his head. He frowned, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Gah, freaking over sensitive people!" Neko yelped, jumping up to her feet. "Dei, Neko, Hida, you better get you asses to the car right now, before Zetsu-chan goes into a fit!" she growled at them.

She walked the insanely tall, balling teen out of the door, patting his head and murmuring softly.

The real Zetsu stood there, a single brow raised at the pair as Zoey closed the door. She turned back, and were she in an anime she would have sweat dropped. "S-sorry, guys. Neko's Zetsu… REALLY sensitive, he went through some crazy stuff as a kid, and it traumatized him permanently."

"Kinda hard to have a normal childhood in this world when you look like him, too, so it's to be expected. Teasing, bullying, the works- and everywhere he went, including home." Abby called from storing the last of the dishes.

"Like child abuse." Alex stated, glaring over her shoulder at Zoey, "and he didn't get help, so he turned out like that." Zoey turned away, pretending the comment had nothing to do with her, and steered the conversation before it stayed on that track.

"im sorry, guys, to suddenly spring the big thing on you like that. But a few friends of mine who watch the anime recognized Konan, so we had to use Neko's cousins, which they knew about, to get away without giving the secret away." Zoey explained to them, "and, of course, they wouldn't leave me alone until I explained.

"Oh, and hi! I'm Lenee'!" called a girl with odd hair lounging in the corner. "and my dope of a cat-loving best friend just forgot about me, so I'm still here. But, I get to meet the coolest anime character in Naruto now." She added at the last second, glancing to Pein. "peircings rule."

"He's MINE. My Pein-chan!" Abby declared, popping out of the kitchen, her only weapon was a pop tart which she aimed at Lenee' with a glare.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex laughed evilly. "They all belong to me. Akatsuki are all my bitches~!"

Aside from the indigent snorts, the pair who liked Pein best in the Akatsuki looked at her with the 'the-fuck-is-wrong-with-your-head' face.

"Well, aside from Kisame, that guy's Zoey's. The only guys I'll let you two twerps fight over is Itachi or Kakuzu. Maybe I'll toss you Sasori, as much as I love the idea of puppet S&M, I aint into guys who turn dead people into puppets." Alex added.

Zoey blinked, despite the burning blush, "yet you like the guy who's killed hundreds, maybe thousands?" she asked with an eye roll. "And enough with the comments on my life, I have a boyfriend."

"Ok, first, that piece of shriveled turkey jerky is not a boy friend. Second, Kisame's way hotter than him. Third, Hidan is sexy too, more sexy then Sasori, he looks like a little kid. Same for Kakuzu, he's almost a hundred, right? Yet he looks like he's in his 20s. Not natural. So with either of them it would be like either being cradle robbed or being a pedo- and I will not become Orochimaru! Fourth, I don't find any appeal with emotionless robots. And fifth, Pein will be my bitch, whether Abby likes it or not~!" Alex explained in a single breath.

Abby launched herself with the pop tart like a sword at her twin with a screech. "Abby and Pein forever! Go roll in your dirty thoughts of HidaAlex and leave mine alone!"

Snapping the pop tart and tackling the short haired brunette, she shouted out, "It's AlexHida! Hidan is MY bitch!"

Zoey chuckled from where she sat lazily on the couch, listening to the pair go at it. This wasn't the first time, but now that their rewards were real, this battle would go on for years.

She looked over to Pein, nearly dying of laughter at the face he was making, and settled for rolling off the couch and clutching her stomach. The bickering pair halted, looked at Pein, and soon joined her in a literal ROFL as they LOLed and LAFOed.

Never had they imagined the ever fierce leader of Akatsuki could turn such a brash shade of beat red, his eyes watching them as wide as saucers. Obviously they didn't have Pein fan clubs back in the place where he was a criminal mastermind.

Meanwhile, once more being forgotten, Lenee' had whisked up behind Kisame. Zoey blinked at her, her eyes wide. She mouthed 'what are you doing!?' franticly, glancing between her and the shark man's face.

She had that bucket, the same once from the sleepover. And, it was full of water. Fuuuuuuck.

_Splash. POOF._

The clothes were pilled around three different pairs of cats, two of which had been in the splash zone, and there sat Sushi, Lemons, and Midnight.

Paying no heed to the accidental poofs, Lenee' snagged the oversized, light blue cat with darker blue tufts on top of his head, on his paws, and stripes on his tail.

"Lenee'! Put him down!" Zoey called after, immediately tacking off after her.

Following the Paramore-addict [bands. Lookinupongoogle.] up the stairs, Zoey huffed as she cornered her inside Pein's bedroom.

"Aw, fishy girl want her shark back~?" she cooed with a smirk. "Noooope, I'm stealing the sushi roll."

And with that, Zoey leapt over the bed in an attempt to get to the girl with the cat. Lenee' merely dodged to the side, rolled over the bed, and disappeared down the hall again.

Cursing under her breath, she slid out the door, slamming into the wall, and launched down the hall and after a shoe that disappeared into bathroom.

She dashed in, glancing around. The door behind her closed, and she whipped around, to see Sushi the cat, sitting there dazed.

"Dang it, Lenee'! if you don't open this door, I'm going to make sure Neko doesn't take you to the concert at Hidan's Club! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I do what I want~" she sang, leaning on the other side. With her bottle of warm water, she squirted it under the door.

_POOF._

"HOLLY JASHIN!" Zoey squealed, leaping into the shower, and closing the curtain. "ALEX, IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE ILL TELL NEKO TO GET HIDAN FIXED AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANY WONDERFUL LITTLE JASHIN BABIES AND YOUR FANTACYS OF ANY Hidan YAIO COUPLE WILL FOREVER BE CRUSHED! ! !"

The door was slammed open in less than ten seconds, and a panting Alex stood there with a towel for Kisame. He laughed at her, as did everyone down stairs, they could tell.

Going to go grab his clothes, Alex came to the shower. "was I fast enough?!"

Zoey sighed relief. "A second later, and Hidan would no longer be a man." She stated.

Alex chuckled, and she led the girl with a face still hogging all the blood in her body down stairs.

Zoey plopped onto the couch tiredly. "I hate you all, you know that?" she muttered tiredly.

Abby chuckled, patting her back. "We love you too, mermaid."

She felt two smaller forms leap on top of her, one of which was kneading her back. "Wow, this is why Neko likes cats. They are massage therapists." She sighed, before managing to flip herself without knocking of the cats.

Lemons snuggled happily onto her stomach, resting his head nonchalantly on her chest like a pillow.

Midnight sat comfortably on her thighs, and she felt purrs rumble from both of them.

As emotionless as Itachi seemed, she was beginning to like him. It was like how she loved Rose, and Itachi was like her twin, personality wise- except rose was a little more… depressed, on the inside.

She closed her eyes, running her hand down his back.

"Best cats ever." Alex commented.

"But I'm never going shopping again." Zoey said firmly, earning a few laughs, before she was asleep. _Alas, it is Sunday… so tomorrow…_

"we have school in the morning." Hannah commented.

"Son of a bitch." Alex sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Neko: time for Akatsuki to be introduced to the evils of teenagers!

Alex: Horney dudes and slutty chicks, cliques, and bossy teachers who give out insane homework loads!

Zoey: alas, how will Akatsuki deal with chemistry and geometry?

Neko: hehe, chemistry… So, this story is set before the novels revealed he actually _wasn't_ Obito, that he was Madara as he had announced. So, I'm going to go as if it was true and he was Madara.

When Zoey woke up, the total morning person she was, she was surprised to find a bunch of cats in her bed. The fluffy white, orange-spotted cat with a tuft of hair over on eye was snuggled into her side, and a light blue, oversized cat was asleep on her stomach. Another, female blue cat was beside a light orange one, sleeping on her other side. There was a pure black puff of fir at her feet, too.

Her bright red eyes swished over to Alex's spot on the floor, only to remember she had moved into the huge space that is the under of her bed, out of sight.

"Wh-why… are there criminals… in my bed…" she puffed, not sure if she should attempt to get up.

"Because, they are adorable." Came the voice, stating it like it was obvious fact, which drifted from under her bed. "Hidan's down here snuggled into my boobs, the freaking perv, and Kakuzu seems quite content making my bed-head his nest."

Zoey's eyes found her clock, and she winced. 5:29… "Well, get ready. Here comes my alarm clock…"

5:30

The wakeup call called out with loud, chirping, annoying screeches and a few cats jumped up from her bed. She heard something hit the bottom of her mattress, knowing someone had just jumped down there.

Moving her arm to hit the off button while trying not to hit Fireheart or Lilly, she carefully moved the drowsy sushi from atop her.

Sitting up off the bed, her black haired friend slithered out from under it with a pair of zombie cats following her. Alex was so weird…

"Take care of turn-cats-to-human duty while I get Kate up and start breakfast? The girls will be here soon." Zoey called to Alex as she left the room, glad both of them were morning people.

"Ok. Hey, you think Neko managed any sleep?" she asked back, grabbing the nearest cats, Deidara and Hidan.

"Who knows? It's been… 4 days, right?" she called back, opening the door to Kate's room.

Gently prodding the girl clinging to a certain black-and-orange cat, she woke and told Tobi Alex was making them human, before dressing up her little sister in her light blue dress with dark blue over coat, and tying up her hair in a cute pony tail, and handing her the little Dora back pack.

Zoey headed down stairs, still in her comfy dark blue dress that was too big and slacked on one shoulder, and started to make loads of cinnamon toast- butter, bread, sugar, and cinnamon. Put the syrup on the table, and you're done. She threw out a few pop tarts as well as some cereal, bowls, milk and cups onto the table as well as the 6 plates with stacks of toast.

Savannah and Rose showed up just as she was finishing up and she headed up stairs, passing a hoard of Akatsuki in casual, dress-code clothes.

In her room, she quickly changed into her slim jeans, and pulled on one of the random tie dye shirts she and the girls made all the time. Brushing out her long hair and pulling up the light blonde hair into a pony tail. She grabbed her Jashin neck lace, and a dark blue jewel on a black thread with two silver orbs next to it.

Putting them on, she slid on her sneakers, and headed down stairs.

Making it to the dining room, she blinked at all the girls who had shown up, the only ones missing was Sarrah and Brendy. Scratch that, there they were, in the living room, eating pieces of toast, and talking to Zetsu, and Kakuzu.

Upon Zoey's arrival, Neko stood up. "Ok! Rebels, Akatsuki, to the lair!" she declared, pointing to the living room. Grabbing pieces of food and cups of milk, and grudged into the appointed room, filling in the seats until a few had to stand, all facing Neko.

Kisame, a few seats away, noticed her shirt. It was tie-die of two blue colors, black, and purple, and in bright red sharpie, Kanji was written all over it: "Kisame's bitch", "sexy mermaid", "Akatsuki Kunoichi", "shark lover", and "property of Kisame". Kisame's Bitch was written biggest, over her chest, too. And, oddly enough, Akatsuki could read both English and Japanese.

He grinned evilly, but said nothing, for now.

"Were going to partner up!" she declared, "Girls, find your love! Deidara, get over here!" she ordered, the Rebel queens quickly finding their person as Deidara found a place to stand beside her.

"Ok. The person you are now partnered with is your first-day buddy. My first reason for this: Akatsuki are weird!" she stated bluntly. She motioned to Deidara. "Blondie here, of course, has hand mouths." She held up a pair of fingerless gloves. "We need to cover them."

She handed him the gloves, which he slipped on without second thoughts. Neko turned back to them. "Deidara's hand mouths are a priority one. So, what are the other priority ones in making Akatsuki more normal?"

Abby held her hand up, tipping her head to the side. "Shinra Tensei?" she asked, raising a brow, Pein glancing to her.

Neko nodded. "Yes, and all jutsu at that, nya." She said firmly. "What else?"

Hannah blinked, looking Zetsu over. "Cannibalism." She stated.

"Immortality." Alex exclaimed, pointing at Hidan.

Sarrah was looking at Kakuzu, then to herself, before looking to Neko in uncertainty, if stitches counted. She hid hers, but that didn't mean he had to. Neko caught her look, and looked him over. "Stitches are fine- but priority one for Kakuzu would definitely be his tentacles."

"Testicals?!" Alex asked, surprised.

Abby swatted her on the back of her head, "no, you perv, the thread-things!"

With an 'ooooh' from the hentai-lover, Zoey pointed to her cheeks. "Gills?"

Neko nodded. "We can play those off as tattoos, just be careful not to let anyone touch them, Kisame." She told him, and then looked him over. "Same for on your shoulders. Do you have any others?"

"Uh, no." he stated, a little creeped out about their seriousness with this.

"What about Kakuzu's back masks?" Abby pointed out, looking at the miser.

Neko nodded, "that was one of the ones I thought of at home," she said, fishing out an oversize tank top of thick dark grey material. She tossed that at him, with a serious face. "Don't take that off outside of the house under any circumstances."

"But Brendy knows one! What about Tobi-chan's mask!?" she asked, scratching her head and blinking at her orange faced companion.

Neko frowned, "I need to have a word with you, _Tobi_." She said in a hard to describe, harsh tone of voice. "Zoey, Alex, Savannah, Abby, keep everyone in here. Hannah, Rose, come with me and stand at the door."

She walked him away until they were standing on the back porch, and she closed the door as she felt the foreboding darkness roll off the villain. She turned to him, catching the inactivated Sharringon through his eye hole.

"What is it you know?" he demanded, glaring hatred.

"Quite a bit, _Madara_, nya." She replied, blinking calmly. "Not just me, and not just the girls. A _lot_ of people in this world. The point I'm going to tell you is very simple. There are a few other people at my school, who will recognize not only you, but the other Akatsuki. Not many, but 3 or so. And, there are those who may talk about it with you and the Akatsuki- Madara/Tobi may come up." She told him, deadpanning.

He gapped at her, his secret was out. To the whole world. But she went on, "now, Mr. 'villain', I'm going to give you a warning. The girl who crushes on you is quite similar to you- she will tear your head off if you step out of line. Brendy is a little Demon, and I'm going to give you a rule that you will follow while in public. NO MASK. Hide your Sharringon; do something with you your hair, something. You can look how you want, just no mask. Ok? Ok."

She left no room for argument, just looked at him. He grumbled begrudgingly, now seeing that the guards at the door were more for keeping HIM in line then keeping the Akatsuki at bay while they spoke. He pulled off his mask, crossing his arms.

She gapped, "omg, you look like my cousin Tobi!" she blurted. "That knuckle headed pervert really is a Madara!" his face was childish, adorable, he looked like a little kid!

"This is why I wore my mask." He hissed. "Evil people aren't supposed to look this adorable."

"Brendy the cute curly blonde will beg to differ." She stated, but motioned him into the house. She tossed him an eye patch, and said, "Tobi might like it."

He nodded, guessing he could play off being persuaded to be a pirate or something would be more fun.

Neko led Tobi back into the living room, where the Akatsuki boys all gaped at the returning member, whilst the girls all gave a collective 'awww!' at his face.

Madara, in all honesty, was perfectly fine with being 'adorable' when it resulted in Brendy tackling him to the floor and burying his face in particularly oversized breasts. She may act like a 2 year old, but she was very developed… and, apparently, she was also evil…

Neko turned back to the group of girls. "What else have you guys stated to be priority one?"

"Sharringon." Rose stated dully. "Sasori's not a puppet anymore, so just no talking about dead bodies being turned into fucking puppets." Savannah reported. "Paper powers." Jaylen put in from where he shamelessly was resting his head on top of Konan's blue hair, his arms over her shoulders around her neck whilst she blushed rapidly.

Neko nodded. "Good. Now, Akatsuki, I have to explain cliques, so keep an open mind as they are confusing!"

They all blinked, and looked really curious when a few girls gulped.

"Sasori, Savannah is in the group known well as the bullies, hot heads, or anger management. You will venture in with her. The only advice I have to offer- show no fear, but don't be snotty and show respect, without being to insulting." She contradicted herself. He blinked, uncertain.

She stepped up to the side-by-side pair of Abby and Pein. "Pein, Abby fits into two separate groups- the popular, and the smart kids. Don't cross popular with cool kids, and don't mix smart kids with brainiacs. The popular category she fits into if the girly-girls, they like pink and unicorns, and fairies. Not kidding you. The smart kids are all highly intelligent but don't really spurt facts like they think them, and they range out over different groups, so you will come into contact with many cliques." She explained slowly, separating out his designated group as he tagged along with Abby. "She also is known to slide into the Sci-Fi and the readers, so you will be in the library once in a while."

She turned to Zetsu and Hannah. She glared up at him, dangerously. "Hannah is known for hanging around the mentally challenged kids, with her special abilities she understands them well and they are friends. I will warn you now that insulting one of those kids will get you into detention or suspension. Hannah is also teased rather often, but she fits into the awkward category. A close nit group, who all rather enjoy goofing off, but are typically not allowed into other cliques. Mess with them as well, and you will be removed from them." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Beware the populars, they will tear you up about your looks, but lay a hand on one, and you're in for a major cat fight that will be blamed on you, be it a guy or a chick."

She stalked over to Brendy and Tobi. "Brendy is into the popular, minimal category is the hard to get sexy. You will see many hit on her, and get shut _down_, whilst it be either her or the people she hangs out with. I have a feeling you fit into the sexy category what with being cute, but I warn you, those people are _really_ ravenous in getting what they want. But Brendy will shut them all up, and they won't even bother to ask, as long as you're at each other's side."

She moved on to Alex and Hidan. "You're going to have to watch your temper, and you will be teased. Alex is a cool kid, she hangs out with the people who can make jokes, everyone knows her name, and she is considered good dating material. One in particular, another cool kid, Logan, is particularly crushing on her. He will be jealous of you being anywhere near her, do anything he can to get rid of you. Don't give in, but lay a hand on him and a _lot_ of people will turn on you from every clique. Cool kids flock to each other, but can also hang out with any group they choose." She explained evenly.

She kept moving onto Sarrah and Kakuzu, both watching her with different odd colored eyes. "Kakuzu, this will be especially hard for you. Sarrah fits into a shy category; she has no particular group, and is considered a loner. Her most common group is the awkward, and they almost never stand those with anger problems, though they easily stand sass. But, she is approached from all categories; they all say hi and chat with her. She's a lower class cool kid, you could say, but in her type she typically doesn't join any group, they invite her. Being that you're not adorable, like her, nor having her type of personality, it may be difficult to keep up with her." She explained slowly, the length of her sentence only making it amazing that she didn't seem to breathe at all until she was done.

Then, she turned back again from starting toward Zoey. "Beware; Sarrah has a stalker in the popular, athletic group."

She moved to be standing in front of the two water-loving teens. "Zoey is similar to Sarrah in a way, where as she is a loner. But she is not commonly approached what so ever. She has not particular group, but I often notice her among the readers, the awkward, or the athletics. So, my advice is I hope you like swim team, reading, and goofing off with a group about random things." She shrugged, smirking.

Next she found herself in front of the only of their genders for their group. "Konan, Jaylen's friends with most of the girl population, particularly the cool kids' girls. Whereas most men hate him, either because all the girls are his friends and he sticks up for them cause he's a classical sensitive guy personality, or because everyone thinks he's gay. Jaylen himself is classified as a lady's guy, semi-cool guy, and an athletic. He also squeezes into the awkwards every day, his best friends are there. So, like I said, he's the classical, sweet guy from movies who doesn't forget his friends, stands up for chicks, and is the ripped athletic type." She stated.

She smirked at her, "you caught the lady's man's attention. You go girl." Konan grinned back, and Jaylen laughed, "Are you kidding? She seduced me through the TV!"

There were a few chuckles, and Neko continued on with a grin, to Rose and Itachi, both of their eyes glimmering with amusement but remaining motionless.

"Itachi, Rose went through a very rapid and recent change in cliques. You will most likely have picked up on it any way, from the way others would act, so I'll tell you now. She, last year, went through a little trouble, and she greatly down grated from her place among the snooty section of the populars, to the lower ranks of anger management, the Goths, the emos, readers, and the artists. She can also be found sitting with the awkward, too, but he main category is with me- the backgrounds."

"Eh? Like the people who, like, nobody notices, hmm?" Deidara chuckled, disbelieving.

Neko smirked, "in a way. Back ground characters, like me and Rose, can slide into a group at any point, particularly unnoticed. Background characters know everyone's secrets, because they go unnoticed and here any private conversation, gossip, and lie. Basically, we could take down any person we choose- from a reader, to an awkward, to a cool kid, to a popular. We rule the school- and as a trained assassin, Rose is good at the job, she doesn't have a set group, and she's a loner."

"Which, Deidara, brings me to how you'll be spending your day. I, of course, am a background character, an Awkward, a reader, and a brainiac. I'm also the queen of gossip, and everyone knows it. You'll see people come and go, only to snag a piece of info, but what they don't know is that by Jashin code I can not reveal a secret, even though I know them all. I simply pass on gossip, so if you hear something I say, be warned it might not be true unless I say otherwise. Also, you're in luck, I'm considered an artist." She added with a smirk, "so, be ready for art class."

He smirked, waiting joyfully. School didn't seem so bad, just confusing…

They had all piled into separate cars, and ushered their first-day-buddy into the vehicles, those who had yet to be in one whilst not cats a little hesitant. And, of course, Hidan, Tobi, and Pein got the scares of their life on the way there thanks to their reckless-buddies.

And, Zoey in her little blue corvette, was a particularly good driver- but a very nervous one at that, glancing repeatedly at the large, ripped blue man sitting beside her, looking about the car in curiosity as they dropped Kate off at woodland elementary.

She hesitantly flicked on the radio, jumping when the loud metal scream-o crashed in, and she blushed rapidly, hitting the 1 button for the first station she had programmed. More scream-o. She hit the mute button, her face belonging to the vine-ripe package of tomatoes sitting at home in her fridge.

Kisame looked at her in complete and astounded amazement. "Wow… really? Aliens having sex… then that?" he asked, his grin growing wide as he referred to E.T., and then the rapid screaming known as music.

She couldn't help the continuance of her flush, sinking into her seat. "S-sorry, Kisame-san. My taste is a little… off." She murmured.

He chuckled evilly, "oh, really~?"

She blinked, now certain she was going to pass out from her blush as it deepened even more, turning a slight purple. "I-I-I-I didn't mean like that!" she defended, knowing that very well it was also true to its implications as her taste in men.

"Sure, sure, I believe you." He smirked, looking out the window.

She blinked, sighing, as she pulled into the school's parking lot. Barrington was the high school's name, Stowers was the middle school and Summerfield was the elementary school, all partnered together. All the place really needed was a collage! Though, USF wasn't too far away… any way, the schools were partnered, and they pulled into the parking lot sandwiched between lines of cars.

(Neko: I replaced the names of the schools with my old middle school, old elementary school, and another school I never actually went to, but Brendy did.)

They drove on through the parking lot, and she noted the hummer Neko drove, in all its silver glory, just behind her. Passing the agriculture's cow and goat pen and moving past the bus route, down to the run-over fence, she parked along the long stretch of wooden fence separating the school's property from a house-less abandoned property. It HAD a house, but the place was burned down twice in a row, and the guy who had owned it had foreclosure.

Neko parking beside her, Zoey climbed out as her cat-loving leader did. Deidara climbed out, looking ruffled from the drive with the insane girl. "Ok, wow, never get in this thing with her again, un." He muttered, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his yellow locks to flatten them down.

Kisame chuckled, "you should here this stuff she listens to in-"

"BOYS~" Alex called, leaning out a window far above them. They tipped their heads back, blinking. Zoey and Neko were standing at the base of a tree with a rope ladder handing down, Neko tapping her foot impatiently as Alex laughed, "get your ripped bods up here, we have final things to discuss and weapons to distribute!"

She disappeared inside, to grin at Hidan gawking over her personal favorite. A long black scythe, with 6 blades. One side looked similar to Hidan's, 3 prongs, longer at the end and were red with black blades, with a little jag in them. The opposite had 3 short prongs, short to long from the end, that were black with 3 jagged blades on each prong, about the length of half a thumb. There was also a short, paper-clip length black rounded needle on the end.

Hidan was in _love_ with it. Sliding out her notebook, she watched him for another second, scribbling out a few notes. What Neko, under their agreement, didn't alert these boys to, is that she too was a background. She was a planner, and she was building.

She slid the notebook into the pocket on the inside of her jeans she kept it hidden in, then she looked around the room-tree house.

Aside from Hidan playing around with her scythe, the others were playing around in the giant tree house Brendy had designed. Deidara was being shown Neko's claw gloves. Fingerless black gloves with razor sharp extensions over said fingers, with an Iwa village metal square just below the knuckles with jagged claw marks over it.

Zoey was holding out multiple different colored glass test tubes between her fingers, from where she sat on a crate, to Sasori, explain each poison's purpose. The poison-loving puppeteer was looking on with great interest, while the two exchanged advice.

Zoey and Sarrah sat together, talking of their medical training, and explaining how both chose not to fight and how Sarrah was actually a pacifist. They told how Zoey was mostly a scout, a water worker and the secondary medic, as opposed to Sarrah, the main medic, and job as a funds monitor, to the listening Kakuzu and Pein.

Abby was chatting Konan, back and forth between Jaylen, Abby's miscellaneous weapons that centrally included around long-range throw-ables or her shoe's pop out blade, random-girl-talk. Rose was sitting blankly, though she noticed the occasional shift in displeasure at being so close to another person she didn't trust, Itachi, who was watching Kisame examining Savannah's sword and knife collection with her.

Brendy and Jaylen were showing Zetsu and Tobi both their main jobs- Jaylen's distraction creating and disguise expert duties were a little weak, and they explained that he wasn't actually a full member of the rebel queens, despite being a member of the AkatsukiStalkers. He was in 'the group', they said, just not the gang activities unless they really need his help, cause he was the only male, and that also helped out, because Jaylen can seduce when he wants to.

Both the boys looked over the accursedly-homo teen that was, in fact, strait, and described as a ladies' man. The blank-and-pink haired, tattooed, athletic boy just grinned back.

Alex laughed at them all, earning the finger and a smile from Hidan beside her, before Neko set aside her cat-gloves.

"Ok, people." She started, pulling out her box from the corner. She started tossing out different headband, to everyone.

She handed Alex a dark purple length one with a scratch over its hidden hot spring symbol, which she promptly tied around her neck like Hidan or Hinata, and it rested so it was just lower then her lilac crystal jewel on a black thread, silver orbs on both sides, her symbol of the group.

Rose was given a dark red, overly long cloth with a slash through the leaf village sign, which she tied around her waist like a belt, extra cloth running just past her knee.

Brendy, in her rainbow shirt with a crystal around her neck that had different rainbows on it depending on the light angle, got her bright pink headband with a slash through an Uchiha sign. She tied it much like Sakura, as a headband, and bouncing excitedly while Tobi eyed it carefully with an angry look. She glanced at him, and he blinked when her eyes flared darkly. But the golden amber eyes were looking at Neko again with joy in a mere second.

Savannah was given hers. A pitch black cloth and a slashed sand symbol, which she tied around her baggy jeans on her left thigh.

Abby reached in to grab her short, bright hot pink headband, which she tied around her arm just below the shoulder, the slash through the rain symbol displayed with a proud smile.

Sarrah was handed a dark blue cloth with a slashed waterfall sign, which she tied around her head like a head band as well, keeping her black hair with the red flag of a highlight out of her mystical purple eyes in the same style as her best friend (Brendy, if you haven't picked up that they are best-buddies yet).

As Neko pulled out the next, black-clothed ribbon with a clawed stone symbol, she tied it around her fore head, so the cloth was tied at the side and the scarred metal on the back of her head.

Hannah took hers, a long slashed grass headband, which she tied around her forehead like a ninja, crossing her arms with a smirk.

Zoey was handed her light-blue cloth with a slashed mist symbol, and as she tied it her neck like Alex had, Kisame chuckled from just behind her.

Alex re-grabbed her notebook, watching the pair carefully. Zoey flushed bright, glanced at the shark man, and inched away. And, carefully watching Kisame, he watched him grin sharp-toothed teeth at her. But, she caught the twitch of his fingers and a lingering ting of disappointment in his eyes.

Scribbling notes, she quickly glanced to Neko and Hannah. The green haired girl was eyeing the pair of blue-loving ninjas, and Neko looked back at her. Neko, despite her own skills at seeking out gossip and picking apart someone's mask, knew very well Alex's handy work in emotion detection, secret recovery, and planning another's moves. It was why she was a good torture master, and negotiator. Battle head was also beneficial of the mental decrypting skills, but she also just loved to swing her scythe.

Back to the point, she and the forest-eyed leader shared a long look, before Hannah looked over as well.

Blinking at them, she turned back, leaning boredly against Hidan. "NEEEEKO-SAMA! Can we GO yet? First period starts in 20 minutes, and I have to introduce Hida-kun to the guys!"

Neko sighed, shaking her head, as if the silent message hadn't been passed.

"Ok, let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Savannah walked with Sasori toward the gate with Rose and Itachi, the huge school in plain view as they walked up the sidewalk along the agg. field.

Rose was carrying her extra-small bag, that Savannah had always wondered was able to fit all the needed school stuff. Savannah herself carried her bag by one of its straps on her back. As opposed to the intricate blue-black-white-green design of Rose's bag, hers was a simple black with dark red zippers.

Savannah had brought two bags for both the boys, Itachi got a plain black one she used last year, and Sasori got a one-strap, wide bag she had been using as a laptop carrier.

Sasori was currently shuffling through it with a raised brow as they walked, looking at the assorted, new notebooks and pencil holders full of supplies, as well as spare workbooks she had high-jacked from the school at the first day. Rose had done the same, and they always did every year so as to have them for emergencies.

Well, it looks like it came in handy. All they had to do was stealthily 'borrow' another set of books each.

She watched as Sasori finally let the folding flap fall back down over the pockets and buckle the two straps to keep it closed. He adjusted the strap to account for his slightly taller height then her, before looking her way and noticing her amused expression.

"Having fun with your fucking bag?" she questioned, tugging the strap of her own up higher onto her back.

He snorted at her language usage, looking back to the school boredly.

"Hey, Bitch!" called a teen, crossing the street to join them. A short, yet obviously muscular boy with shaggy, yet long blonde hair and black streaks. His dark brown eyes, outline with black guy liner, scanned over Itachi and Sasori with a suspicious look. He had vampire bites like Pein under his lip, his skin was rather pale, and he had dark purple-blue lipstick and nail polish. Black jeans with a loose Jashin chain, a black jacket over a blank dark blue shirt, and a black cross studded with blue and purple jewels.

"Fuck, Soul, I didn't see you Friday! Where've you been hiding, bastard?" Savannah purred, holding up her fist.

He brought his down on hers, then grinned up at her. "I didn't know you could even make friends, Puppet." He commented, then motioned to them. "So who the fuck are they, anyway?"

Savannah motioned to Sasori, who had quirked a brow at 'puppet', "this is Sasori, my bitch." She introduced, "Sasori, this is Soul- Lost Soul."

Then she pointed past the twitching puppet lover to Itachi, "that's Rose's bitch, Itachi." She presented.

Soul, amused, blinked. "And, like, what are their real names? Or are they named after anime characters, Puppet?"

Savannah snorted, "You know the cat bitch, Neko or something? The one with all the gossip? These are her cousins, part of the weird ass family system and all." She explained, waving it off. "These are the only two I can really say I've met," she lied simply.

Soul blinked, and they continued walking, the Uchiha and his stalker listening with mild interest, and Sasori studying the pair boredly. "So the Kenzie-chick wasn't kidding, eh?" he chuckled. "Never would have thought."

Itachi and Sasori glanced at him, confused. Who is Kenzie?

Rose blinked, and in a quiet voice, she said "that is Neko's other name."

"Other name, hn?" Itachi questioned, both looking to her.

"Her name is Neko, but when she moved to the U.S., she got a name change. Her name, as far as the school system and government is concerned, is either McKenzie or Kenzie." Rose replied, not moving her gaze from ahead.

"Hn." Itachi 'responded', looking on ahead as well. Sasori sighed. How did he get stuck with the emotionless pricks and the loud-mouth goth?

Speaking of Goths, he blinked as a girl came running down the sidewalk toward them from ahead. Long black hair with bright yellow tips, and grayish blue eyes. She had ears with, like, 20 piercings in each, as well as piercings in her left eyebrow and a tongue one he noticed when she panted to catch her breath. She had a ripped up leather jack and a black shirt with a skull on it, dark blue baggy jeans, and chains hanging off.

She tried to get her breath back, bent over and huffing in front of Savannah and Soul. The pair of Goths exchanged a glance, and Savannah kicked at the girl.

The girl caught it, glaring up at Savannah before she threw the foot down and straitened up. "Bitch, please, you can't kick me! So, Puppet, Alex just told me you got a boy friend! WHY DIDN'T I HEAR ABOUT THIS SORCERY!" she howled, crossing her arms angrily.

"Cool it, Magic. For one, I couldn't have told you anything, because I'm not at the fucking school yet." Savannah hissed, annoyed. "Second of all, did Alex mention that I was actually dating anyone, or are you guessing?"

Magic opened her mouth, but paused. "She said you had a new friend, a very special friend, and that he was a boy you liked!" she retorted after a second.

Savannah twitched, her eyes closed and a pink tint on her cheeks as she breathed out, to keep herself from lashing out. Now she knew why Alex was the first to head away from the tree house with Zoey, Kisame and Hidan. She wanted to spread the word before everyone got to the school.

"Magic, this is Sasori, and that's Itachi. Sasori, Itachi, meet Black Magic. Now go play with Soul." She waved the girl off toward the smirking blonde a pace away.

Magic crossed her arms, "bitch." She pouted.

"Yes, yes I am. Now let's go, get your asses in gear!" Savannah grinned, marching onward; the others at her heal either chuckling or rolling their eyes.

Rose padded up toward her red-headed best friend from her place beside Itachi, swatting her in the back of the head. "Be good today. I want you setting a good example." She warned.

Savannah, rubbing her head, sighed. "You're a bigger bitch than I am, Rose." She whined.

Rose blinked, her mouth twitching in the beginning of a smirk. "You better believe it, Puppet."

Sarrah led Kakuzu away from Brendy and Tobi, whom had walked together, headed for first period just after the bell rang. She wasn't there for the first day of school, having to work and all. And first class for Sarrah was Algebra.

Going up the stairs along a crowd of bustling, shoving teens, Sarrah dodged carefully between groups of chattering kids, those who tried to run through the crowd, and the over-sized people in the hall. Some teachers stood outside, you also had to dodge them as well.

And, it seemed the bigger sized Kakuzu wasn't as good at dodging through such a big crowd. He was getting annoyed with all the people ramming into him, as well as all the stares at the stitches, his size, and his eyes.

Sarrah swept back toward him when she was already half way down the hall and he was still at the first few class rooms, and was looking very angry. "Kakuzu, please be careful!" She gasped, as he momentarily lost his temper. One of the smallest people in school -oh, who am I kidding, she _is_ the smallest, in the whole state of Florida. Not exaggerating. Seriously- was just in front of him, with her, uh, body guard just beside her.

Hannah was suddenly in front of Kakuzu, glaring full-heat when he tried to get around them, a hand on his chest firmly stopping him.

Cici, a tiny little blonde girl with brown eyes, looked up at him with wide saucers. Ramone, a special needs girl who Hannah particularly like, picked up Cici. Ramone was a fairly large girl, too, her height equal with Kakuzu's eyes, and she started spiting angry grunts, not able to actually speak.

Hannah glanced the way of the curly haired brunette, and shushed her with a hand on her arm. Then the green haired girl looked to Kakuzu. The whole hall had stalled, and a few teachers hovered around, watching carefully incase a fight broke out- not uncommon at their school. "Kakuzu, you need to apologize. You almost hurt Cici." She explained carefully.

Kakuzu blinked, Sarrah pushing her way through the crowd and offering apologizes to the people as she squeezed past before appearing at Kakuzu's side.

"Cici's the small one, Kakuzu; you almost barreled right over her." She whispered to him, purple eyes flickering to the adorable, freckled face.

Kakuzu looked over to the spitting, huge girl and the tiny one. "Uh… sorry…?" he stated, and the halls started to move sluggishly, getting some more looks because now he had almost flattened the friendly, sweet girl who was really smart and had skipped multiple grades while also being small for her age.

Sarrah nodded to Hannah, and the wild, messy green haired girl ushered away her group of four kids. "You have to be careful, Kakuzu-sama, those four are all Autistic, or have down syndrome, or something along those lines." She told him, starting to move him forward from the middle of the halls.

He nodded, grumbling under his breath about stupid teenagers. She looked over to him and then the floor, tugging her bag's strap and hiking it up higher. "Sorry, Kakuzu-sama." She murmured.

He blinked, glancing to her. The whole 'sama' thing was weird. "For what?"

"I'm not helping you very well. You almost trampled a 14 year old girl who helps out the autistic kids, I must really suck." She pointed out, downcast.

"No, that was because these people are stupid and keep shoving." He growled. He blinked, realizing that though the occasional person shoved him even still, people were taking care not to crash into Sarrah.

As they entered the classroom, a plump teacher with curly black hair sat in the farthest corner of the room on the computer, taking attendance. The room was pretty full, and as the door banged closed loudly, a few people glanced up boredly.

One or two smiled, and a voice in the back called "hey, Sarrah, come on over here!"

The teacher glanced up and over at them as the door closed, too. "You're late." She stated loudly and bluntly over the student, "Why?"

Sarrah dipped her head, "I'm sorry, Ms. Hildebrand, but Kakuzu is a new student, and he got lost on his way here." She explained quickly, using the lie Neko had set as default for any lateness.

Ms. Hildebrand looked at her computer, obviously checking to see if Kakuzu was listed in her class. She thanked god Savannah was in the group, the computer hacker had been instructed to add Akatsuki onto the lists, create files, and fill in any blanks to get Akatsuki through a year of school without suspicion.

Ms, Hildebrand nodded. "fine." She stated. Sarrah looked over to the seats, spotting Tristan, the one who had called earlier, waving her over. Taking Kakuzu's arm, she pulled him along the edges of the seats to the back where he had saved her a seat, with another empty one to the other side by luck for Kakuzu.

Tristan and Sarrah weren't really a common group, not particular friends, but she had spoken with him once in a while. He liked to hunt and fish, he was rather tall for his age, he was a friendly, a cool, and an athletic, as Neko had described. She vaguely remembered hearing Neko comment that Tristan was moving to Texas in the next month or two.

Sitting her stuff down carefully against the metal leg of the chair connected to the desk board, she slid into her seat. Kakuzu had taken to his seconds before, murmuring something about how much he was hating his first day.

The brunette teen on her other side grinned at her, "so, who's the tall guy? You get a boy friend, shy-girl?"

Flushing unnoticeably under her makeup, she shook her head. "N-no. This is Kakuzu, Tristan, he's Kenzie's cousin." She explained gently. "He's visiting from Japan for a long time, so he's been enrolled since his uncle isn't here to home-school him like Kenzie does for Deidara and Sasori."

Kakuzu blinked, suddenly very curious toward these cousins of 'Kenzie', whom he had learned was actually Neko. The cat girl apparently home school the artist pair's cousin-people, or as she called them, The Cousins, which they were taking to calling the Akatsuki-look-a-likes.

Tristan seemed familiar enough with Neko's cousins. "Hmm, so, what's this guy even like?"

A kid with an inch-high, short black Mohawk leaned over Tristan's table, "Mario told me that this guy almost beat up Cici!"

It always surprised Sarrah how fast things traveled in this school, despite the divides in the students. Like when Ashley, the girl from the book store, had gotten her contacts, it was known all over the school that boys actually started to hit on her- even by people whom had never met her, they just knew Ashley was a 'popular' dating target now.

"No, Cain, Kakuzu wasn't trying to… he just has… uh, anger… problems. The halls are crowded, Kakuzu-sama isn't used to crowds, like this, he was home schooled his whole life." She explained with slight difficulty. These were the 'cool's, as Neko labeled. If they spread rumors about Kakuzu on his first day, things would be difficult when it came to keeping him close during class.

A boy with skin as tan as Kakuzu leaned from the miser's side, his head mostly shaved aside from a skull buzzed into the hair as design. "So what, he's like a social freak?"

The stitched man turned his head, staring fiercely at this teen. The kid promptly retracted into his own seat. "No, I simply have never been to one of these filthy, unpleasant places." He growled, frowning angrily, the exposed stitched jaw line looking quite ferocious.

"w-whoa, look man, chill. It was a joke!" he laughed, somewhat awkwardly, and looked with nervous brown eyes.

"Mario, she said he had anger problems, you dip shit!" scolded a blonde kid who had been turned in his chair as he listened. His hair was short and messy yet tamed… a weird look he pulls off; don't ask me to explain it. He turned grey-blue eyes to the stitched man, smirking, revealing his white teeth and adorable braces. "Hey, man, ignore him. I'm Zach."

Kakuzu nodded stiffly to the blonde, confused with all the new faces and names. Then, a girl with silky black hair beside Zach turned in her seat; she looked rather cute with sun-kissed tan skin and her soft brown eyes. "Ignore them both, they're all idiots."

"NAAAAATAAAASHAAAA!" whined the blonde Zach. Sarrah, now that she sat beside an Anime character, oddly compared the boy to Naruto… a good fit.

Kakuzu turned to the girl, Natasha, with a sigh, rubbing his back-length brown hair. "I hope you're smart at least."

"Technically, we are all smart." Mario put his two cents in, "we are all in advanced honors classes right now… so yeah."

"Though Natasha's smarter than you twerps." Tristan laughed. "She doesn't sit there playing with a tech-deck or drawing cartoons all day like the rest of you!"

"Its anime, not cartoons…" Sarrah murmured shyly, clutching her red, 5-subject notebook she used as a sketch pad.

"And those things take skill!" Zach retorted, flicking a miniature skate board he had been holding idle on the desk with two fingers, so it flipped, and the fingers landed on it again.

Natasha giggled, "Anyone can do that, but Sarrah's stuff takes real skill." She declared. "Go on, show them, Sarrah."

The hidden-stitched girl blinked down at her sketch book. "Uh…"

Cain snorted, taking hold of the book, and rushing to the front of the class room. The Elmo, projector, thing was on, awaiting use, and the black haired teen flipped through the pages as he hurried up to the front of the class room.

Sarrah gasped, jumping up, and trying to hurry up there first. But Tristan and Mario both leapt up, blocking her way, while Zach barreled into her, pinning the raven haired girl to the wall.

Natasha, after bouncing out of the way as Zach leaped over her desk, sat back down with an eye roll beside Kakuzu in Mario's seat, a safe distance, as the stitched man jolted up.

Yanking the blonde off the surprised, alarmed girl, he glared villainous Christmas colored orbs at the teen.

Ms. Hildebrand was up in a heartbeat, "boys, sit back down right now! I'll call the deputy in!" she shouted loudly, purposefully loud, alerting the teachers around her in the building to the predicament, as she reached for the phone to call the office.

The other students were staring wide-eyed as the scene unfolded. Kakuzu had quickly become a wall, separating the shy girl from the blonde, whilst Cain had pause with wide eyes in preparing to display the art.

Kakuzu looked _pissed_. Zach, the big-headed kid he was, looked very anxious. Kakuzu was very large, bigger then Tristan, whom was probably the biggest kid in school. Even in the black jacket and the 'rich man' T-shirt, it was easy to see the bulk of muscle as it flexed with each of the miser's movements. And his abnormal eyes glared heatedly, coupled with the absolutely evil look he got from the stitched along both sides of his mouth.

"h-hey, calm down, we were just playing, big buddy…" Cain said slowly from up front, setting the sketch book down on the table and backing away, as if in surrender of the object he had grabbed.

"We were only going to show you some of her drawings! Th-they look pretty good, too." Tristan put in, trying to sound calm with his natural good-guy ora.

Zach, as I said with his big head, "it's all fine, man, if you glare any harder you'll look like a stitched leather hand bag."

Kakuzu glowered over the blonde, pushing forward into the kid's face with a snarl so vicious he striated up in petrified fear. "soon you're going to learn what it feels like to have your still-beating heart torn out of your chest and your body sold off, you little brat."

The door to the room opened as Mr. Brooks and Mr. Crater, the History and Science teachers, charged in; Mrs. G, the English Teacher, seconds behind.

Tristan and Mario had already taken to pulling apart the two teens, the larger hunting-boy daring to hold Kakuzu back by his two shoulders while Mario safely tugged Zach a few desks away.

Natasha had jumped up in surprise and was pulling Sarrah back away from Kakuzu, Cain taking up a place between the two girls and enraged miser despite Sarrah trying to get around them.

Mr. Brooks took to shoving Kakuzu away and to the wall, the teacher was a body builder outside of school and despite it being his off-season, he was pretty damn fit. Mr. Crater had step in front of Zach, looking down with a firm scold as he pointed to the door.

"office." He ordered, and the blonde spat angrily and marched away with the teacher just behind.

Students crowded into the door from the classes left unattended, and Mrs. G hurried from talking with the math teacher toward Cain and the two girls.

Casting a nervous glance over to the door when she saw Jaylen and Alex peering in with their own Akatsuki charges, she turned back to trying to get to the infuriated anime character.

"Kakuzu, its fine, just calm down." She called, anxiously. "Just settle down!"

Mrs. G hushed her, the newly-pregnant woman scolding. "Don't encourage him, Sarrah!"

Almost as if on cue, Hannah appeared in the room with Zetsu at her side. The bi-colored man whispered to Sarrah with a smirk, "I thought Hidan would be first to get into trouble…" with his white side.

Hannah tapped Mr. Brooks' shoulder, and he had learned to listen to the green haired girl no matter what, so he turned his head to her with a quirked brow.

"If you let go right now, the state and the government won't sue you for harassing a special needs. Kakuzu is under protection for childhood trauma and severe mood swings. He cannot be held accountable for his outburst if the fault is upon the student for either threats, verbal/physical assault, or a hand placed on his property." She listed with a calm domineer, whilst her blue eyes whispered promises of great threat if he continued to hold Kakuzu- who only hadn't broken off the teacher's arm because Hannah was holding him still.

The teacher blinked in surprise, before releasing the teen. Tristan let go as well, taking a step back. "We didn't do any of that…!"

Hannah blinked at him in acknowledgment, "did a single movement to affect his escort, Sarrah, happen at any point?" she asked, probably already aware at the situation from reading through the thoughts of the room's occupants.

"I picked up Sarrah's book…" Cain put in, "that isn't that bad." Then he blinked at Sarrah, remembering well that Zach had kept her from reaching the front of the room.

Hannah blinked, tuning from Cain to Mr. Brooks. "Kakuzu has recognized Sarrah as his own property, and any attempt on her will instantly cause results as such. Kakuzu is not to be held responsible, and if he is, then the State or Government powers will take effect on his behalf. In the event of an uncondoned anger problem, specified guardians will be responsible for him and any damages."

She did not hesitate, and pulled out a file from her bag with bold print: Kakuzu Pearson. The miser, standing with a glare as the conversation was tossed to and fro with all the teens and teachers looking on, noted he had been given Neko's last name. It made since, because he was currently under the identity of a cousin with similarities to him.

He had blinked in surprise at all the easy flow of information Hannah had given to the teacher, and blinked a second time when it was stated that he recognized Sarrah as 'his property'. Hannah had shot a silencing glance, obviously picking up his surprise, and then pulled out the file.

She held up a light green sheet of paper, displaying it to the teacher. It had a federal looking symbol, followed by a long set of small print. "Kakuzu also has diplomatic immunity from Japan. Further harassment while he is in the U.S. for rehabilitation into the common population will be considered an international offence. Sarrah and I are guardians through his recovery, as well as a select few. And as his guardian, I will not hesitate to call attention to this." Not a threat, but a quite order to step away and leave the miser along.

And the teacher obeyed, stepping calmly away, and hissing for the students to leave the room as the crowded in the hall. Hannah and Sarrah quickly turned to the stitched 'student' after the ravenette was freed from Cain's separating wall.

"I'm sorry, Kakuzu-sama." Sarrah fretted, dipping her head low. "I really must stink at this whole guiding you through school thing, I'm really, really sorry!"

Hannah shook her head, scowling at the miser. "You're lucky that this world's Kakuzu is a dunder head like you, or I wouldn't have his file! You could have been arrested, you idiot!" she hissed at him.

Zetsu laughed from behind her, "Second time you've been saved by the green girl, Kakuzu! **Keeping your cool proving too difficult, eh?**"

With a twitch, he huffed. "This place is horrible."

"That's school for you." Hannah sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naru-Tards love cats**

Having watched the epidemic because she had been in Mr. Brook's class, just across the hall, Alex sighed in annoyance. Mr. Brooks had gotten them all back into the room, and she was sitting at her black lab table in the back of the room after having watched Hannah fix the situation.

Hidan, beside her, was watching Mr. Brooks as the teacher was starting the first lesson of the IPS year- lab safety. He looked incredibly bored until Mr. Brooks started into a funny story about how he had almost burned down the school a few years ago.

Alex was leaned back in her chair, sketching out more plans and such in her sketch book. But, for once, not torture plans. Instead she was working steadily on important notes concerning her latest projects: Operation Akatsuki-Recruit Hook Up. OAR-HU, for short.

She had already chosen her first Hook-Up Target: Rose and Savannah. They proved a more… difficult pair.

She could already see a spark lighting in Kakuzu and Sarrah's relationship that would need to smolder for a while, Sarrah had some secrets she wasn't ready to share until they were firm with their relationship.

And while on the topic of time, there concerned the other Hook-Up pairs. Zoey would need to get used to being around males, let alone someone as bulky and intimidating as Kisame. Neko's… mental state would keep her and Deidara separated for a good time, she figured. And Rose's trust was far too rare to really attach to Itachi so early.

Hannah was hard to get to know, and it wasn't quite certain yet Zetsu's interest level like she was of the other Akatsuki. Plus, Hannah was a little off-putting, and Zetsu would need time to learn how to cope with the bi-polar, mind-reading girl with a hatred of anything beauty-related.

Brendy was a little daunting when it came to trying to set her up with someone, let along Tobi/Madara, whom the golden girl would know is evil at heart. Brendy wasn't a complete idiot, mind you.

Jaylen wouldn't need much help; he had a natural thing for getting girls despite every guy on earth thinking he's gay. Plus, Konan and Jaylen had highly compatible personalities. It was a lucky fit.

Then, if we touch on her twin and Pein's affairs, things get fun. Abby, as nuts about magic and what not as she was, is probably one of the smartest people you would ever meet, she just doesn't flaunt her knowledge in little rants like Neko tended to do- the pair of minds in the two head positions of the gang were as ingenious as anyone on earth, though they were complete opposites, Neko was a girl of logic and science whilst Abby cares solely for magic. - And Pein was bound to realize it soon, being in her classes.

She would act then, when Pein came to understand just the extent of Abby's mental capacity. So, it was a matter of time for all of them really.

Except, of course, for the pair of red heads.

They had mish-matching personalities, that was for sure. It was the only real reason that kept them apart, not time. They had similar interests- puppetry to mechanics. Both equally masters in what they do.

But their personalities butted heads. Savannah was an open-mouthed, hot headed bitch. The only thing about her personality even remotely similar to Sasori was that she was impatient. The puppet boy was a thinker, he was quite unless the conversation was directly related to him, and his personality was laid back and bored. Sasori was not nearly as untrusting as Savannah, either, and Alex couldn't help but wonder how deep loyalty ran in Sasori, where as once you earn Savannah's loyalty, she would kill for you.

She decided, through her work, that she had a few things to learn before she began meddling in the affairs of the pair.

At the indirect shuffling that alerted her mindlessly to the end of first period, she started packing away the gridded notebook and notes for the class into her bag, slinging the single strap onto her shoulder as she stood.

Following her lead, Hidan put away the notebook that, she noticed, had nothing but a sketch of a flaming Jashin charm. "Pop quiz, Jashin boy, what are two safety requirements when dealing with acids in a science lab?" she asked as they started for the door.

"Uh… goggles and something?" he blinked, "I don't fucking no."

"Then you're not allowed to do any chemistry labs." She chuckled, "you're not allowed to blow up the school."

He snorted, looking over her shoulder as still busily planned in her notebook, planning out how to get the pair to set aside their odd versions of pride. Let's just say, they weren't the sweetest, fluff-filled plans you ever did see- she normally planned torture.

"What the fuck, are you planning to murder the puppet?!" he gasped, amazed at the vile concoction, and seeing the caramel-eyed man's name on the page.

Without looking up, she replied "you are partnered with the elderly, have you heard Kakuzu say anything about the age in which Sasori became pure puppet? Because Kakuzu is the only person older then Sasori in Akatsuki."

The Zealot blinked, surprised. "Fuck, really? How old is that puppet?!"

"35 years old. The next oldest is Kisame, and he's only 29. So I'm wondering what age Sasori's body is, because he most certainly does not look 35."

"Ok, 1, that's fucking creepy, I think he's a fucking pedo. 2, why the hell do you have interest in the puppet-bastard's body?" Hidan demanded, and Alex blinked slowly as she detected a twinge of jealousy.

"Because, if Savannah and Sasori-Danna don't get along, I gotta know if he's fuckable." She replied, seriously, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The jashinist paused in his tracks, stunned. "Oh, fuck no. you can NOT go fucking with _puppet boy_!" he practically declared.

Utterly amused at his envious comments, she snorted, "Are you kidding? I bet Sasori's fuck partners get some seriously sexy S&M."

By the way his face twisted and the ting of red touched his cheeks, he must have clearly imagined a little scene, and took all her will power not die right then and there on the floor of the crowded hallway, almost to the doors to get outside, laughing her ass off.

"Hell. Fucking. No. that is NOT happening." He spat crossly.

She rolled her head in his directing, one eye brow raised. "Why do you care who I fuck with, eh, Jashin boy?"

He smirked evilly, his magenta eyes moving from ahead to look at her from the side. "Cause your _mine_ now, Bitch." He replied simply.

Feeling waves of lust rolling full-throttle from the Jashinist, a shiver rippled from her head to her toes. She smirked evilly despite the unease, "check your facts, you are _my_ man whore, Hida-kun~!"

The smirk widened, "so you say. But I'll have you saying Hidan-sama in a few days tops." He countered, a flare of determination entering his pink-purple orbs.

"Aw, shit, what did I just get into?" she sighed exasperated, shaking her head with a grin.

Neko, in second period, had dragged Deidara from her first period with Mrs. G in English with Zoey to her Home-ec class in second period, which she shared with Rose.

After being four of the five to turn in forms with signatures for cooking labs on the first day, Mrs. Martin decided that the pair would assist in the demo lab, along with the other teen boy to have turned in his paper the first day, Justin.

Neko had had her Uncle, Orochimaru, sign the two forms for Itachi and Deidara last night, and both the boys gapped at the signature. She just shrugged at them as Rose bluntly announced, "Orochimaru is responsible for both of her cousins, which you are portraying."

"Ok, let's go, and remember- Apron, hair, hands, in that order!" Mrs. Martin ushered, her curly brown-blonde hair and experienced eyes glowing from a friendly face. "Kenzie, you've had my class two years now, teach these boys how to prep for the lab."

"Yes, ma'am!" she chirped, shoving Deidara toward the kitchen set up in half the room. "Let's go, Moo-cow!"

A tall, blonde and brown eyed boy with a short hair cut followed after, smiling slightly with a sigh at his name. "I'm not a cow, my name is Justin." He replied as normal. He wasn't offended, she had been calling him that since… 6th grade, maybe?

Deidara blinked, still not quite use to the cheerful, child-like appearance of the cat-loving girl. She acted so kid-like in class, clinging around to specific people who were either mature, argumentative, awkward, or friendly. In first period, they had spent the early morning talking with the Ashley girl from the book store, Zoey, Kisame, an African boy named also Jaylen like the only boy Rebel, and another blonde kid whose name was Ben, yet Neko had called him Benji, as well called Ashley 'Ashala-V'.

Anyway, Rose and Neko lead the three boys into the kitchen, heading for a metal rack riddled with aprons for the class. Neko promptly threw both Deidara and Justin, or 'Moo-cow', one each, before grabbing one for herself while bouncing excitedly toward the sink as Mrs. Martin told the class to get up and settle at the edge of the kitchen in front of a long table cart with a mirror at an angle for the demonstration.

He turned away from the commotion of the students to the teacher, "boy, put your hair up tighter!" she was instructing Itachi with a smile. "all your hair will get caught in the mixer!" the Uchiha nodded, pulling back his loose pony tail without a word into a slightly higher pony tail, giving him a hippie-look, as Mrs. Martin turned and started moving the ingredients to the display cart for the show.

Rose had pulled her hair into a high ponytail rather than her low one, the light makeup on her face seemed out of place since she never really seemed to care about who said what about her appearance. There was a spark of humor in her eyes as she watched Itachi tying up his hair, then her eyes flickered to him when she noticed he was watching her.

She shrugged, turning away to wash her hands. He blinked, rolling his eyes, and turned to watch the ready-pair of Neko and Justin, clean handed and with aprons. The taller, larger teen boy beside the grinning girl made him realize just how small she was. She was short yes, but she was beyond lean. Unhealthily thin. The apron's tie was loose, yet it revealed that the baggy, black shirt from a band called green day and the thick jacket gave the illusion that she wasn't quite built. Thin, skin and bones.

And he turned away with a very light ting of a blush to wash his hands when he also noted that her baggy clothing had indeed hidden her upper, bodily curve. He had though her to be flat before…oops?

Pausing at the sink before turning it on, he looked at his gloved hands. He wasn't supposed to take off his gloves.

Sticking his black-leather gloved hands into his red-and-black coat pockets -which Zoey had gotten at the mall as matching pairs, to make up for Akatsuki's missing uniform cloaks- and padded over to his assigned… 'Buddy'.

"-and so you see, that's why I'd blow up your house. So tell your dad to show up and cook stuff!" she laughed to Justin, some bogus threat to get his chef-dad into the class room like last year. Or maybe it wasn't so bogus… who knows? Neko's insane.

"… Neko." He interrupted with a frown, looking out over the class that was watching as Rose was assisting Mrs. Martin with the supplying of the recipe as the teacher instructed on how important it was to read it before starting. "…priority 1?" he asked.

Her dark green orbs swished to him, the ghost of a hiss escaping her lips. "Pardon me, Moo-cow! Terrorist cousins and being awkward~!" she cooed, and the teen just sighed, having heard for years about how nuts her family was, he didn't question.

She steered the blonde toward the back of the kitchen area by pushing him from behind, leading him to a set of doors, she pointed to the one with a poster for 'how to wash your hands', "there's a sink in there. Lock the door, and cover the camera that watches the sink area (no it doesn't have view of the toilet) with a sticky note from the set I keep hidden behind the bottom of the sink. Be sure you don't let your face be seen, too." She ordered quickly, turning away.

He blinked, surprised by all her precaution. He could just keep his hands out of the camera's view. Sighing and going along with what she demanded, he discreetly kept his face turned away from the corner with the camera, grabbed the note pad, and managed to stick a sticky note over its lens. Washing his hands, he pulled of the note and re-exited, to see Neko had been standing guard. She handed him a pair of latex gloves.

The pair returned to the demonstration, to see the teacher was staring to mix dry ingredients for the cookie batter. Mrs. Martin glanced over to them, "There you two are! Kenzie, Dera, get over here and help me out~!"

"It's Deidara, ma'am." He replied, smiling lightly. "What can I help with, un?"

"Start cracking eggs, Deidara, and Kenzie, start measuring out ingredients 5 through 8 on the list." She replied, before turning back to her class, and explaining the purpose of the egg in a cookie recipe.

As Neko disappeared to the other end of the kitchen, he found himself working side-by-side with Rose. "Crack it on the table, not the bowl." She corrected him at one point, otherwise quite as she measured out chocolate chip and caramel mixes.

The Justin kid came over as he was finishing the last of the eggs in the second metal saucer. "Are you done with that?" he asked, whisking an odd, chunky, pale slop.

"yes." He answered, cracking the last egg with a frown as even more of the egg-goop got on his latex-gloved hands, flicking his wrist to spatter the running liquid into the bowl.

The large teen took one of the egg bowls, topping Deidara's own height by maybe a centimeter. As he headed away toward Mrs. Martin to give her the two ingredient-sets, the blonde sighed as he leaned on the metal table when he noticed Neko returning toward them, her own task complete.

The table lurched beside him, propelled forward as he hadn't noticed it was on wheels, and slid easily on the newly-waxed tiled floors. "shit." He muttered as the other bowl of eggs toppled over the side of the table as he fell, as well as Rose's measured cookie-chips.

Aside from the muffled gasps of the class, he paused in shock as he fell. Then he stopped falling as Neko lunged forward and grabbed at the collar of his shirt. And, to his amazement, Rose somehow managed to catch the egg bowl and shove the measuring cup to fall beside him rather than spill out all over him.

(Neko: so, lol, this actually happened to me, I was the one who fell. Moo-cow managed to somehow catch me by my jacket, and Rose somehow ninja-d away the Carmel/chocolate mix and still catch the egg mix. It was SO awesome.)

As the clattering of the cookie-chips spreading everywhere and the bang of measuring cup sounded, he blinked in shock as Neko pulled him sharply to his feet and back on balance.

A slow smirk spread onto her face, and she glanced at Rose, who looked pretty surprised as she looked at the egg bowl. "You are a freaking Ninja!" she giggled madly, as she turned and headed to get the broom.

Deidara sweat dropped. As Itachi and Neko began sweeping up with lightning speed as Mrs. Martin tried to quite the class and finish up, he decided that everything he knew was a lie. These girls weren't normal, they were all INSAIN, and you didn't need to train to be a ninja.

Savannah, Zoey, Brendy, and Jaylen all appeared for third period with their Akatsuki charges at the gym.

Zoey and Jaylen politely pointed out rooms they passed for future reference that they might end up in at some point- the detention hall, cafeteria, various classes that they all had at some point.

"That one leads to the pool, this one to the main gym, and this one here leads to the gear room, coached lounge, and if you keep following, it will let you into a room where they put a class at a time for important tests." Jaylen explained to the Akatsuki, from his place beside Konan and Brendy.

Their day had gone rather smooth, introducing Konan to a few of the other girls and guys in the school. Though he could see the huge glare the other ladies gave the bluenette, she would glare at them back only once and then they were silent, which he would laugh at every time. Konan already seemed to have the skill of possession.

They all watched as Zoey scrambled up to the pool door, reading the sheets posted on it. In a moment she came back, gliding over the floor in her excitement. "Swim Team starts early this year!" she exclaimed excitedly, "it'll be in 5 weeks!"

"*cough*Mermaid*cough*" Jaylen ever so discreetly declared, earning a laugh from other people in the halls.

"Demon mermaid, that is…" "Why does she even get on that team?" "Yeah, her kind shouldn't be allowed to race, it's not fair."

Zoey shuffled in her place, turning glowing red eyes away and heading back toward the gym door.

Caught off guard by the sudden bullying, Konan elbowed Jaylen for starting it with a scold before hurrying over to the blonde, albino-eyed teen.

The blue haired Akatsuki girl turned her head back, to see Savannah spitting evil at the people round them, who hurried along at a quicker rate- as did the ones who saw Kisame's gaze, and the shark man was the largest person in the school while also glairing a devilish fury.

She also blinked in surprise at Brendy, who was starring daggers at the shark. Upon her gaze, Brendy's eyes shifted to her, and amber eyes clashed, one a boiling topaz and the other a surprised golden brown.

In a completely silent moment, the gaze reverted into a bright smile, and she whipped around to pounce on Tobi, who had been watching Savannah and Kisame with his adorable face on display for the first time.

The pair toppled over, Brendy pinning him down as a look of surprise came onto his face, and the only thing out of place was an eye patch. "Tobi-chan, Brendy's a good girl! Brendy wants to go play in the gym now!" she informed, not bothering to get up off him.

Savannah, rolling her eyes now that the walkways were emptying and they were growing late, pulled the golden girl up and off Tobi by picking her up like a foot ball. As she walked toward the door, Sasori puffed out a chuckle as he followed, before the rest did as well.

While Konan pondered on Brendy's complete emotional boundary that had displayed a sudden crevice of hatred for Kisame, said shark man watched the blonde and red eyed girl who was once again walking beside him.

Zoey was weird. You don't get such a teasing for red eyes alone. Abby's nickname couldn't have done much damage either. Maybe it was affiliation within the school with some of the weirder girls? No, they didn't react beyond occasion to each other, and today using the excuse that Akatsuki all knew each other and so were touring together. A brief chat with Sasori revealed the Savannah had pretended that she only knew Neko as 'Kenzie', or 'the crazy cat girl'. Talk with Itachi in first period revealed that even the strong bonds Alex and Zoey shared was minimal here, as was the incredible bond between Sarrah and Brendy, as Itachi had witnessed Brendy ignoring teasing comments about Sarrah's own eyes.

So why was Zoey so singled out? Not affiliation with odder people. Not just the nickname of mermaid. And it couldn't just be the red eyes _alone_.

Zoey's eyes flickered to him for a second, and he blinked and looked away as he realized she was aware of his staring. She shifted a few paces away in precaution, and the sympathy at her teasing started to melt away.

Zoey was such a hypocrite. Talking about how much she gets teased at school, for being different. He knew how that had felt; he was a walking piece of sushi. But, even during the moments after being teased, she had the gull to avoid him, too.

Suppressing a snarl for instead a small frown, he glared ahead of him as they entered the gym. Loud chattering came from most of the students already dressed in the gym uniform:

Boys in grey shirts with 'Barrington' in big green block letters and a pair of black shorts. Girls wore green shirts, with grey letters in a match for the words on the boy's shirt, as well as black shorts. But off coarse the girl's uniform consisted of under shirts, the gym shirt tied up high and handy scissors-work of cutting the gym shorts even shorter. Add the recently re-applies make up and overly high pony tails, and the girls walking out of the locker room looked like tramps. The guys weren't much better, walking out and smelling like they had dived into a tub of Axe and soaked for an hour.

Jaylen and Savannah separated the group into two, boys and girls, trading Jaylen for Konan from the official groups' normal ranks. Brendy started unpacking clothes from her bag, and they blinked at how odd it was that she had so many boy's uniforms and another girl's uniform for Konan.

"And you had those… how?" Abby demanded as she came toward them, an eye brow raised. Pein walked beside her, looking thoroughly unamused with the day, already dressed in the gym outfit.

"The same way Brendy got you yours for free!" she mewled happily, throwing a set of pants and shirt to each Akatsuki.

"Thief." Abby chuckled under her breath.

Savannah smirked, "so, Pein, was the guy's locker room fucking fun?"

"No, _Hidan_, it wasn't." he replied in monotone, twitching at the foul language that reminded him of the particular male Savannah argued with all the time.

Savannah glowered at him, "try that one again, carrot headed bi-" she was silenced when Sasori clamped a hand over her mouth, mainly to keep her from insulting the already aggravated leader. He looked very bored with the situation, not doing more than smirking when she rounded on him with a glare and shouted muffled curses.

He snapped his hand back, "ow, fuck!" he spat, looking at teeth marks on his hand.

"Take that, you fucking S&M bitch!" she declared, crossing her arms with a mad grin.

"Forget you." He sighed, shaking his hand.

She snorted, "Whatever, you're going to be my S&M man slut, so get used to the pain, Akasuna." She warned, stalking up to the girl's group again. "Now can we fucking GO yet?"

Abby sighed tiredly, rubbing her head. "Enchanted by mischievous fairies, I seem to be."

"Quite, yoda!" Jaylen cooed, earning a smirk, as he started to lead the males toward the boy's locker room.

Zoey turned to the already dressed out pair, "it'll take a while, stall the coaches for us?" she asked Abby.

She nodded, "oh, and be sure to bring your water bottle, Mermaid, cause Coach Gin is taking us out for track today. Can't have you turning into Neko and dying of dehydration, can we~?"

She started leading Pein toward the female coach at her laptop, taking roll as more teens appeared from the locker rooms to join her class, adding them to the 'here' list as they sat around the blue-taped spots that were assigned.

Satisfied that Abby could always be a good distraction, she hurried the girls and Konan toward the locker room.

Inside were white tiled walls with two stripes of green tiles with black bolts painted on each. "Konan can share Brendy's locker!" said golden girl announce excitedly, heading past the doors that Zoey pointed out led to shower stalls. Brendy lead them into rows of black, cubby-whole lockers with cross hatched bars on the doors and sides that allowed them to be seen.

The girls spread out, Konan following Brendy hesitantly as the golden girl led her away from the others in the maze of lockers. As they turned the corner, out of view, Brendy rounded, glaring at the blue haired woman. Sure, Konan could glare down a few skanks, but Brendy's stare was so dark, it was like some corrupt creature with a vileness malice wavering in waves from the blonde center. Her amber eyes went wide and she took a step back in surprise, staring at the Tobi-stalker.

"You need to mind your own business and forget what you see, paper girl." Brendy hissed out in a low, quite voice. "I'm not in this group for being a sweet little prick, I'm here because I can hold my own and can easily get you killed."

Chakra-less, and still dependant on this group of girls, Konan nodded slowly, utterly shocked beyond belief.

Quickly unlocking the combination locker, Brendy stormed away toward the back, and Konan was left staring.

"Konan-chan?" a hurried call from Zoey sounded, and she was followed by Savannah as she came speeding around the corner. "You shouldn't go off with Brendy, that's dangerous." She said quickly, pushing Konan back the other direction. "You can share my locker instead."

"Your fucking nuts going off with that girl alone!" Savannah exclaimed, "Even Hannah, Rose, or Neko-sama don't go anywhere fucking close to the bitch alone!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Naru-Tards Love Cats ** (Neko: Sorry for so few posts- none for the last month… Blame my stupid Tobi-like Cousin. He smashed my laptop screen and I could NOT find the right replacement, what with being in Japan and the laptop was from a U.S. made company. The one time. The one time it's made in the US. Fuck America.)

When all the other girls returned from the locker room, Abby sighed, no longer needing to think up endless questions about a 'cousin' who thought positions in soccer were Offence, Defense, and 'Refense'…

She led Pein out to the track as the coach called for them to assemble at the side of the start line. As Abby sat on the portable bleacher's front row all the way on the left, Pein stood with arms crossed just beside her.

As the rest of the large gym class made their way out, the cliques settle in why Coaches exchange words and head count for a few seconds. Jaylen sits at Abby's side with Konan beside him, the rest of the row mostly occupied with gossiping and giggling girls that Abby would often lean forward to add to the conversation.

Pein watched, curiously. The girls Abby was chatting with didn't seem too… intelligent, into Sci-Fi, or like to read, so they were definitely the 'Populars'. He blinked as comment after comment was thrown around about other non-present people, before he glanced around boredly to see where the others were situated and whom they were speaking with.

Jaylen, indeed chatting with the popular girls, kept turning around to chat with a group of girls who would glance up from their books whenever he talked to them. _The readers._ He decided, observing Zoey sitting beside them with a book on 'how to be a runaway', or at least that's what the title said. They were sitting in the middle row, and Zoey's glowing gaze flicked to Kisame, who wouldn't fit on the bench, and stood beside the leader.

He could see Savannah sitting with Sasori on the back ledge, talking with a guy with purple, red streaked hair and a girl with pink hair on the left half of her head and blonde on the other side. Sasori watched with mild interest, as Savannah chit-chatted with language not quite as clean as the normal conversation, words Hidan would conserve for his purest rage.

Lastly, there was Tobi sitting with Brendy at the far end of the populars, and some girls he could only place as the 'cool kids' leaning over to gawk at Tobi's adorable face and tell Brendy they were such a cute couple.

He must have missed instruction, because those who had paid attention stood up, the rest following, and people began to pair up. He turned when he felt a hand and a pull, to see Abby had taken his hand in hers and was bouncing around excitedly. "Come on, Pein-chan, be my running buddy!" she giggled. "We can be faster than even the speediest imp! We might even beat the golden vixen today!" she said with a gasp.

When he looked at her blankly, she sighed. "Coach Gin said we have to run the track with a buddy." She informed him.

"Abby, H.A.F.T.Y." called a male coach, and she chirped in alarm, dropping his hand.

Pein blinked, remembering a poster he saw in the hall, **Hands And Feet To Yourself**.

He walked behind Abby till she positioned herself on the line. Staring ahead of her, she hissed to him under her breath: "run ahead fast, but only as fast as the second fastest guy… or the third. Be sure you look very winded when you get back to the line."

He blinked, nodded, and then moments later took off when a blonde coach blew a whistle.

And when he got around the track twice like he was supposed to, he didn't have to pretend too much, and people were clearly impressed with his making second place, as well as impressed with the other Akatsuki who all ran at his level. However, he was impressed by _Brendy_, who pulled out some seriously unnatural speed that had surprised all the Akatsuki, but no one else seemed all too shocked.

Abby would have made 3rd if Akatsuki didn't fill the top spaces, and she came to a stop beside him with heavy pants. "Wow, that was so wonderful." She giggled, sitting down for her break on the green grass while the coaches set the second half of the class to go. Pein followed, sitting with a foot of space between them, and watching her close from the corner of his eye. She observed the racers with a calculating eye, once or twice yelling that she was rooting for different people, and giggling.

"…what is the point of this?" he asked.

"To test your speed and durability." She answered, looking at him with a 'you should have guessed that' look.

"No," he puffed, "I meant being in this school all together."

She seemed both focused on him, and yet her eyes were blank, and he twitched a little when fingers traced the shoulder design of a school sponsor. "It's a way to survive. If we could no longer help the Akatsuki, say for example we die; the school would give you a leg-up on this world's life, so you would survive until you could manage the return home. And it is by Angel's declaration, whispered around the room, that it is also beneficial for the Akatsuki. See much diversity among people and situations. Like social training. Survival."

She waved at a few people as the second class took off, grinning friendly-like and rooting on the oversized group. He watched, somewhat awed. From sitting through math with the annoyingly rude teacher, he had realized the class was at a second-year-collage level. And there were only 10 other people in the class, most of which struggling to keep their C-average, while her and Neko, who had also been in the class, flew by with A-averages.

Basically, this girl who believe in magic and fairies and unicorns, was a complete genius. He had expected as much from Neko, brief conversation with the Rebel leader had pointed it out thanks to her extremely logical manner. But Abby didn't seem like she would be so… smart. Especially the way she just shouted "run faster than a Mermaid can swim! You can do it!"

She turned back to him, grinning. And completely out of the blue she asked "Pein, what would you name you son?"

He blinked, stunned. "What?"

She tipped her head, "if you had a kid, a boy, what would you name him?" she reworded.

He stared at her, blinking his light purple layered eyes.

When he gave no answer, Alex laughed, tipping back onto her back, and rocking back onto her butt. She started poking him repeatedly and tracing the shoulder design on the gym shirt again as she purred out, "well it's not that hard- bob or randy or tom. Just pick a name."

He rolled his shoulder to get her to stop, and she took the sign and let her hand fall to her side as she looked out to the track as the faster runners just started to reach the first lap completed line.

After a few seconds, he said in a low, uninterested voice "Rein."

Abby blinked, a look of surprise sparkling in her chocolate-milk, creamy brown eyes, having not actually expected an answer to her friendliness. She pondered the name, a cross between 'Rain', and 'Pein'. "Very clever, little minx." She said mindlessly. He shot her a glance from the side of his eyes, unamused at her terminology. "Do tell of a daughter's name, ne?"

He stared out in front of himself, and after a long time replied with a simple "Amaya."

"Rain child." She translated, earning a nod. She didn't speak again, staring up at the tree line far beyond the fence. She could make out birds flying away in the distance, envious of their freedom and no bounds of society. They fly where they want- with the crowd, or alone. They could fly; a wonderful, magical feat alone.

She suddenly felt herself whisked off the ground, earning a loud yelp. She was met with a pair of lips on her own, and they broke away and set her on her feet, a hand on her waist.

A teen with short brown hair with bright orange highlights, dark brown eyes with one a forth of it was a light blue, and olive-tan skin stood there, glaring at Pein, who had jumped up to his feet. "What do you think you're doing with my girl?" the newcomer demanded.

Pein watched with a mental wave of confusion and surprise, though his face blank, and a brow raised inquisitively.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Abby let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding at the sound of her best friend, Jaylen, returning at a slow jog. Konan was a few paces beside him as he came to a stop, looking to the boy holding Abby. "Let's keep it calm, Jacky, we don't need fights, you think Fairy wants to see that?"

"My name is JACK, you gay ass fag!" Jack spat, "now-"

"Your name is JACKSON you damn idiot." Savannah called as she ran past on her second lap. Sasori followed suit, slowing as he neared them, and looked to Jack, "I wouldn't fight with him if I were you." He warned, hurrying on to catch up with Savannah.

Jack snorted at the passing red heads, turning back to Pein, who looked very uninterested. "Stay away from my girlfriend." He snapped, dragging Abby away by her arm.

"Let me GO, you MEANY" Abby screeched miserably, drawing the attention of people around to look in the direction.

A few of the people Pein had recognized as populars muttered to each other. One of them, who had been chatting with Abby at the bleachers, shouted "hey, get off the chick!"

The girl dressed rather nice, skinny jeans and an Abercrombie shirt, and a deep pair of brown eyes with blemish-less black skin, with mid-neck length curly hair. As she had spoken, she marched boldly up to Jack with her hands on her hips.

"Jack, you may be dating, but you don't own her." Commented a taller guy who had been hanging with a group of other dudes and joking loudly. "Lauren's right, don't drag her around."

Jack looked utterly pissed as he let go of Abby. One thing you gotta love about high school where everyone knows everyone, is that weather they like you or not, people help when it's a dude messing with a chick.

Jack turned to Abby, "go on, go back to him, you cheater." He spat.

A look of hurt crossed Abby's face. "You jerk; he's my best friend's cousin! And you're my boyfriend!" she blinked, kicking a mound of dirt and the dried grass remains from the last time the field was mowed at his feet, "were." She corrected, stomping away in Pein's direction, but walking past him without as much as a glance.

The coaches, who had been on the other side of the field, came jogging over, the female blonde, Coach Vansickle, looked at Abby. She shoulder-pointed to the gym, looking to the crowd who cast unhappy glances to her and glares at Jack- who looked shocked and suddenly devastated.

Casting his own murderous glare to boy, and he starred back at the ginger for a moment, Pein turned and padded after Abby. With a quick speed-walk, he caught up a foot behind her and matched her pace.

He heard loud steps beside him, and a gasping Alex appeared, with Hidan in tow.

He blinked; she was in a camo uniform, so she had just come from the CAP group that was learning drills in one corner of the field. "Abby?! What-" she paused, still trying to catch her breath, "What happened?"

"The fairy queen is not a cheater." She answered with an angry, miserable growl.

Alex blinked, completely confused. Both she and Hidan looked to him, and he shrugged. "Her _boyfriend_ was jealous." He informed, surprising himself with the annoyance at the word.

"Oh, that's not that out of the ordinary." Alex sighed in relief. "My twin is a complete player. She's been dating Jacky-boy for about… 4 weeks, and her standard time per dude is like… 6. So he's just kinda waiting." She shrugged.

"It's not my fault I'm not compatible with many Oras." Abby retorted when the pair of Akatsuki looked at the brown haired twin with surprise; she looked like the type to take relations seriously. Ten they both just looked confused.

Alex sighed. "Let's see… like a… sensory ninja from your world? Except she sees the strength, color and waves of Oras… or some weird crud." She tried to explain, but shrugged, not really understanding it herself. Neither did either of the boys, apparently.

Abby sighed. "The fairy queen senses your special bodily waves of unnoticeable energy. Mental and physical, it circles around the outside of your body in circuits and has key points known as vertexes- like your palms, your temples, and your throat. This energy defines mental capacity and capability, personality, health, particular genetics, and mood." She explained carefully.

"Who are you… compatible with?" Pein asked, still trying to work out this odd thing of Abby's sensory ability. Vaguely he wondered if she were trained, would she be a good Chakra detector.

"Very few people." Abby answered. "My twin, though that is because we were born together and grew together for the 9 months, though our personality differentiates greatly causing difficulty." Well, if you're not compatible with a TWIN…

"However, I am most compatible with my opposites." She added. She held out her hands, taking Hidan's and Pein's in her grasp. "You are both rather compatible. You share a similar color of Ora, which I would describe best as amber, though Hidan's in particular is an amplified, cold fuzziness around your body with your weakest vortex being the balls of your feet. Pein's however is a subtle, though rumbling and rhythmatic sequence of waves- but extremely hollow; and your weakest vortex is your right temple." She blinked, as if removing something from her thoughts and the hand around Hidan's hand vanished to reappear on said 'vortex'.

After a few heartbeat, as he was preparing to move away from her, his vision blurred sharply for a millisecond, and he blinked when his eyes grew alight with colorful, random blotches.

Then, with a momentary realization, he realized the color wasn't random, but he was staring at Alex and Hidan. A golden-y orange radiated brightly from the jashinist and when he focused on him, he felt the cool, fuzzy needless pricking around him- not quite like going numb, but similar. Alex's person was engulfed in a stunning, brilliant circling dark magenta, more purplish then the Jashinists eyes, which twisted around her body. He noted that the color mildly faltered around Hidan's feet, as well as over Alex's stomach.

He turned his head to Abby, blinking wide eyes at the light pink-magenta color that barely glowed around her throat yet blazed like wild fire around her smaller form. Her 'Ora' was shockingly powerful; while her twin's similar colored coating fizzled with a light heat that left him tasting sour on his tongue, Abby's bright flame over powered him and seemed to extinguish other senses with its sudden ice-chip cold and a shuttering, sucking sensation at the same time as a sense of anger and sharp fear that seeded from head to toe with a sense that couldn't quite be described by any of the five senses; that he wouldn't even begin to try to explain, that gave him the feeling he could predict every word pushing through Abby's mind.

"And that's an Ora." Abby said calmly, and the colors flashed away along with the cold in his blood. "That is what I see every time I look to someone, my minx. Be glad you haven't looked into the mind of some such as Neko or Hannah. One is so dark and shakily disturbing you lose your breath- the other so commanding and overpowering, you won't be able to think strait." She said mindlessly, her hand falling from the temple to his shoulder, which she leaned on casually. "Those with special Mental or sensory prowess have powerful and controllable Ora's. And of course insane people. They have interesting energies."

"So wait, what the fuck? The leader chick of yours is actually fucking _insane_? She looks so freaking… normal." Hidan blinked, annoyed looking, apparently thinking she was lying.

Abby seemed to suppress a scoff. "It's not my place to discuss the cat demon's mental capacity. However, I shall say that where as my ora is a light-ish shade of pink, and as Pein witnessed, it is explained by Hannah's icy, other Ora-sensitive people… don't like Neko's silvery-black, heavy crushing, and boiling hot Ora. However, I get along with my opposite by nature, so I am very compatible with Neko. But even then I don't like her Ora's strength…" a shiver ran up her spine, and by the surprised looks she got from the pair of Akatsuki she knew she was sounding a little dramatic. "Remember, you don't feel it on a daily basis like I do."

Some of the oddest encounters of Akatsuki Oras fluttered through her head. Kisame's huge, over sized, though somehow weak, green Ora. Pein's peculiar, hollow Amber. Sasori's uneven, incorrect and extremely unkept dull cyan blue. Kakuzu's 5 different, swirling colors, the strongest of which was red, and she assumed the other colors came from the four hearts that were not his own. Tobi's bright pink, though low-growling coat. The complex, fiery, and extreme heat emanating from Zetsu's silvery-black ora. And the sudden force of the bowling-over energy when Deidara's hand moved.

She realized at that second how much these alterations to the normal energies she's felt all her life really scarred her. She shook herself a little. She had a right to be somewhat afraid. It's not every day you have conversation with someone who stole 5+ hearts, or a man with hand mouths.

And aside from her highly obvious avoidance of Sasori's unpredictable and dangerous Aura and Tobi's threatening, hissing pink energy, she was mostly okay. The only thing she probably wouldn't be able to get used to, is just maybe the deranged linking and connecting of her Aura to Pein's…


	19. Chapter 19

**Naru-Tards Love Cats ** 6th period ended, and Savannah sighed in relief. She had been blessed with the luck of free period for 7th, so she packed up and took her time in walking down the hall, Sasori padding along a foot behind boredly.

"You seem casual for someone being _late._" Her companion pointed out.

She shrugged, "no one is expecting me. I'm going to the Teacher's Lounge. Free period means I can do and go where ever the hell I want to."

"Puppet, you know you're not allowed in the teacher's lounge." The double pair of red heads turned, and a second voice said softly, "you could be suspended, Puppet-chan…"

A pair with identical faces was walking up from behind them. One with teal hair, cut short on the left and long on the right and streaked with occasional sky or sea blues, and his bright blue eyes glowed from pale skin. The other, with a more healthy looking sun kissed skin, had flat ironed brown hair with purple dyed tips and the same blue eyes. Both boys wore the same white, red-striped locks on a thin chain necklace. Both had tattoos on their collar bones, the brunette a bone and the other teal one had a skull. Also, atop the brunette boy's head, was a paper yellow crown adorn with cold glitter and penciled-on jewels.

"Skull, Death~!" Savannah exclaimed, and Sasori had to check his hearing at the joyous sound that his 'buddy' of the day had used.

"Those are… interesting names. Why do all your friends have weird names like that? And why are you puppet?" he finally asked.

Savannah snorted. "Hush, you idiot. This is King Death, his real name is Kyle, and that's his older by 2 minutes twin Prince Skull- Andrew, really."

"We call her Puppet, because she always has a puppet with her." Andrew answered blankly. "Who are you?"

"Sasori. And what puppet?" he asked, looking to the red haired female.

She rolled her eyes, shifting into her bag, and pulled out an object with a heavy blush on her face.

A wooden, jointed doll with short messy hair, caramel eyes, and a black and red cloak. Sasori Jr.

She stuffed it into her bag as he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop his laughter, which failed miserably. "You jerk." She pouted angrily, kicking him in the side, and earning a grunt as he clutched where her heeled boots had most likely punctured an organ.

"S-Savannah…!" Kyle gasped. "Kick him harder!" Andrew cheered with a grin.

The red haired girl just snorted, padding across the hall, where the Teacher's lounge was. Glancing in just in case there was a straggling teacher not to their class for the period yet, she padded in carelessly.

The three boys followed her in, and she looked into the fridge, scanning its contents. She grabbed a mountain dew. "So, Mr. I don't eat or drink. What the hell do you want out of here?" she called to Sasori. Whereas Sasori's data had always been "he doesn't Eat" when she looked it up.

She remembered that Sasori was one of four, incomplete Akatsuki members when it came to food. Nothing in relation to food for either Tobi, or Yahiko. And Pein didn't have a least favorite food. And yeah, Sasori didn't eat, but what was his favorite food as a kid?

"I don't need anything." he answered.

She snorted, grabbing an apple from a bag with 'Hildebrand'; written on it, and threw it to him. "You didn't eat at lunch. Eat."

Andrew and Kyle, assuming Sasori just didn't like to eat a lot, both grabbed something- Andrew took some teacher's sandwich out of their lunchbox and Kyle took a handful of grapes from a bag, putting half back, because he really didn't like stealing.

"Let's go, Puppet, before a teacher shows up. Again, don't want to be suspended on the first day." Andrew pointed out, padding toward the window.

As he opened it, Kyle glanced to Sasori, who didn't eat his apple. "P-Puppet, why DO you have a tiny version of him in your bag?"

Savannah paused, her jaw slightly agape in prep to drink her soda. "Because… fuck it, because I think he's hot." She laughed crazily, slapping Andrew on the back when he joined her, and the pair cracked up.

Sasori, with a twitch, looked to Kyle. "Will they be ok?" when the purple-tipped king nodded, pulling a pillow out of his bag, Sasori watched him pad toward the window as well.

Savannah was pulling a large bucket-can of something out of her bag, and the word PAINT told him what it was, before Andrew leaped out the SECOND STORY window. Savannah shoved him toward the window as well, and he watched out the opening as the brunette boy jumped, using the pillow under him to cushion his fall. When he glanced back, Savannah had poured the whole bucked of black paint onto in front of the door, and set a red one up over the door as well.

Laughing crazily, the hoodie-wearing red head jumped up onto the sill, grinned wildly at Sasori, and then leaped. To his shock, footsteps started in the hall, and in his haste he followed. Landing unsteadily on his feet, he glanced up to the window, before Savannah had grabbed his arm and started hauling off toward the back of the school, laughing crazily.

He was starting to wonder if she was sane.

As they were drawing away and nearing the end of the wall to make the turn out of view, a loud curse came from the window. Savannah and Andrew laughed, touching knuckles. "First teacher of the year, 49 to go!" she laughed.

"And we got Mr. Pasture, the sub." Andrew added.

"Now when I was a boy, my family worked in the milk business! Back in them days we drank milk from the utter; we didn't have them fancy pasteurization!" Savannah mocked, and the pair laughed again as they turned the corner, Kyle and Sasori following.

Savannah paused, glancing to Sasori with an uncertain look, before moving a foot closer to Andrew and whispering something in his ear as they slowed to a walk.

He whispered back. And then she whispered to him again, and then he shrugged.

Confused at the secrecy, he watched as Savannah kept her head forward, not looking back to him, and taking a few seconds before she spoke. "Hey… Sasori. You want to maybe join the Pranksters tonight…?"

Whilst Andrew, smirking, was watching him from the corner of his eye, Kyle jaw dropped and plainly stared at Sasori. "Holy crap, dude, except the invitation!" the brunette teen exclaimed.

"Uh, ok." Sasori answered, confused, looking to Savannah with a furrowed brow, but she didn't turn around nor speak, so he looked to the teal-haired guy beside her.

"Since you obviously don't know how Savannah works- this is her way of asking you on a da-" Savannah kicked him in the knee sharply, causing the teen boy to clamp his jaws shut with the pain, before snorting. "Anyway, tonight we and a few friends are going out to pull a special little prank."

"Soul and magic will be there." Savannah added, "So will these two _idiots_" she added, kicking Andrew again, though softer then the last, and earning a laugh.

"Have fun on your date~!" he purred, jumping backwards to avoid another, powerful looking kick, and she turned, ready to follow up with a punch to the face.

A smile pushed onto Sasori's face, threatening to turn to a full blown laugh fest at the bright red dusting her face when she launched at Andrew, shouting "FUCK YOU, YA STUPID JACKASS! ILL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF!"

As the bell let out, Deidara blinked in surprise as Neko launched from her seat, under the table, sliding across the room to be second to the door. "Let's go, ninja boy!" she called back, not stopping as she charged out the door. Blinking, he grabbed his bag and hurried out the door after her with his bag from the math class, to catch up as normally as he possibly could so he didn't give himself away.

Catching up to her as she reached the stairs, he watched as she casually looked around, then over the ledge, then jumped it, ignoring the stares she got from the year's 9th graders on the other side of the double-staircase who weren't used to the cat girl, landing in the middle of the 12th grade stairs, and running down the second half. He blinked, shrugged, and leaped after, following her down the stairs, and then running after her as she disappeared into… the middle school area.

"Where are we going?" He called, as he caught up, running beside her.

"Fastest way to the front of the bus ramp!" she answered with a laughed. At first he though she was playing her school character, but then he realized she was genuinely happy as she slowed to a walk, not bothering to keep up the big smile and instead just a small one.

This was the first time he saw her smile for real. Even though that sounds cheesy. And this is cheesy too: he found he really liked her smile.

She led him out to a side walk along side a long line of busses, with only one or two, early students walking for their bus.

They walked up towards the front of the line, and then Neko turned, facing the Elementary partner's playgrounds. There was a giant willow tree, and he paused as Neko took off toward it, and then threw something up to it. When it didn't come back down, he blinked in confusion.

"Don't worry about that, Cousin Sasori was up there." She told him, before dragging him onto the second bus by his arm. Upon entering the bus, she puffed a sigh at the heat. "Sup Mrs. Tice." She greeted the blonde, ice blue eyed driver, padding past to the rows of seats.

The bus driver semi-waved, you know, picking up the hand a little from where it was sitting in a lazy wave thing.

Deidara followed until Neko took the 3rd seat on the right, in front of someone already sitting, a girl with brunette, slightly ginger hair in a tight bun and light blue eyes.

"Kelsey~!" Neko mewed joyfully as Deidara took a seat beside her.

The girl looked up, smiling, "Kenzie-bear~!" she greeted back. Kelsey was on the larger, though bustier side, also a killer smile, and Neko had known her since the third grade- which was her second year of living in the U.S. and just after she started covering up her blue hair. Kelsey was honestly one of her few, 7 friends then, and still was one now. She looked curiously to Deidara, shuffling the violin case at her side.

Neko grinned, "Kelsey, this is Deidara. Deidara, this is Kelsey Jolly, one of my oldest friends."

"sup." He greeted, tilting his head slightly as he rested his head on a fisted hand.

Kelsey looked a little stunned, turning to look at Neko slowly. "Forget that, you have friends?! When did this happen?!" Kelsey grinned, looking to Neko, who puffed, blowing at the bangs that had casually drifted over the side of her face.

"Well who's that?" heads turned to see a slight shorter brunette padding onto the bus, cocoa-brown eyes and somewhat tan skin.

She sat beside Kelsey, and Neko repeated the greeting, though using the name 'Jacey Dixon'. "I've known her since… 3rd, 4th grade." Neko added.

Deidara nodded to her. "Nice meeting you both." He said courteously, glancing around briefly to see that most of the bus had filled up.

"Kenzie! Who's the blonde guy?" simultaneously, all four turned to look at the seat across the aisle from Neko and Deidara, to where a Mexican kid and another blonde-blue-eyed kid both sat, looking from the cat girl to the guy in her seat.

"And why are you letting him sit with you?" the blonde one asked as well, and then Neko noted that the pair of guys sitting across from Kelsey and Jacey were also looking at him curiously.

"Well, first off, his Name is Deidara, and secondly, he's sitting here because-"

"Is he your _boyfriend_~?" Neko face palmed, expecting as much from Nathan, a kid with messy hair and bright ice eyes, sitting behind the blonde and Mexican short kids. He was about… half a foot taller than her, and yet she was two years older than him.

Twitching, she looked at the guy with an amused look. "No, Nathan, but remember; he isn't gay, you can't have him." As both he and the guy in his seat, the girls behind her, and the shorter guys across the aisle broke out laughing, Neko gave Deidara an exasperated look, which he returned with a smirk.

"Anyway, Deidara, the pervert there is Nathan, and the guy he has the orgy with all the time that he's sitting with you can call unicorn." She greeted, and then motioned to the other two boys, "the blonde guy there is Samantha," and he hissed out 'Sam' sharply which Neko ignored, "and the other one is Nick."

Deidara did the lazy-wave thing I said earlier, trying to remember all these names.

Neko looked around at the people boredly, before flat out ignoring them, and turning back into her own seat to get a book. Tempted to follow her, he paused, before deciding he was bored and propped his head up, listening to my conversations blurring together.

"Busses suck, un." He muttered out loud.

Nick, Sam, and both the girls behind him agreed, Nathan just made awkward gestures that he ignored, and the other guy beside Nathan was talking to the people behind him.

Neko sighed. "Ask Kelsey about turtles, or tell Nathan a joke about lube. Or do the gun-hand at nick."

Shrugging, he looked to Kelsey, who hadn't heard 'Kenzie-bear' and her sugestion. "So, you like turtles?"

"FUDGE YEAH I DO!"

And the bus was not so quite as Deidara laughed at the ridiculous face on Kelsey when someone talked about turtles.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naru-Tards Love Cats **

…

**Neko: ok, well, I'm not writing this chapter at all. In fact, Hannah is writing it. So, if it's Hannah writing, prepare for some deep, emotional thought!**

**Hannah: *eye roll***

**Neko: you can't say I'm wrong, you write about mental states so much.**

**Hannah: and your good at doing plot, Leader-chan, but you do need help, because you rush your plot. Assistance is required from me or Zoey or Alex.**

**Neko: *eye roll* I could survive without Alex.**

**Alex: I'm pretty sure the male population reading your stories beg to differ. They like it hot and sexy- not that you ever let me write anything…**

**Neko: *annoyed* go jump in a ditch and die there.**

**Abby: and I must clarify for my dear fans among you readers. There is a big difference between 'Aura' (or-Ah) and 'Ora' (O-rA). People who can see Auras see specific energies around certain points of the body, and vortexes in the wrists and such. **

**Hannah: those I can see.**

**Abby: However, the Oras I see are very difficult for me to describe, mainly because there are very few people who can see them. People who can see Oras can see a persons' specific life force and energies. These are defined by the color, size, amplitude, and what I can only describe as 'feels like'. However I don't really… see these things…**

**Neko: allow me…?**

**Abby: go ahead, Neko-chan, give it a try. You're good at this science-y stuff.**

**Neko: Abby is of a sensitive people with a 6****th**** sense that is very rare, the name of which neither of us can remember right now. Ora is not the technical term of what she can see, as I said we can't remember it, so we've been using Ora instead. Back to 6****th**** sense, people can have a number of 6****th**** senses. The sensitivity to feeling someone looking at you. The ability to see auras. People say having excessive amounts De Ja Vu is another 6****th**** sense. My sixth sense is extremely honed, it's basically a danger-detector, bugs the crap out of me if something bad is about to happen. Abby's uncommon 6****th**** sense of finding Oras and reading them is not the same as the sense of sight. To describe seeing Oras is like trying to describe the color red to a blind man, or trying to explain pain to one who has never felt it. Just try to imagine how different all your senses are, and then there is the 6****th**** sense, and Abby's in particular is as honed as your own sense of sight, as if she has relied on it as much as you have the sense of touch. And for the sake of the story, with Abby's help, we are trying our hardest to transit Abby's sense of Ora into sense of sight, but this is very difficult, so bear with us.**

**Abby: good job, Neko-chan~! You're a very good catdemon, and so there you have it my little fans. Not Aura, but Ora.** Rose and Itachi stepped off the bus one at a time in front of her house. They were supposed to meet up at Zoey's house, so she could drop of Itachi, and drive home. She had left her convertible there when she had driven over that morning, so they had to walk.

Rose lived in the same subdivision as Zoey, though they _were_ in Florida, so this was getting to be a long, hot walk after riding the long, hot bus. And sitting in the back seat, which was also one of the _hottest_ places on the stupid non-air conditioned bus. Sadly, Rose was assigned a stop and she had to get off there, instead of with Zoey. That freaking high school treated them like elementary students. And Zoey always got off alone, there wasn't much good in leaving her with 10 people to get off with her. That would be suspicious.

So, dropped off at her own house, Rose and Itachi padded up the porch steps and into the living room. "Wait here." She said blankly, before continuing on up the stairs, and into her bedroom.

Not quite bothering to close her door, so much as to just push it a little more close to closed, and pulled off her thick hoodie and the long sleeve shirt underneath it. Padding into her bathroom, which she locked behind her, she shuffled around in the bottom of her cabinet, trying to ignore the obvious red scars and the faded yellow skin.

Rose sighed thankfully, pulling out the odd skin cloth she had stolen from a shipment Alex had ordered for Sarrah, when it was the only way the scar-covered girl would agree to go to school. Slipping off the bra, she pulled on the thin, sleeved material, then some fingerless gloves to cover the sleeve ends, before she pulled her bra back on.

Rubbing the unusual yet unnoticeable material on the inside of her arms, Rose unlocked her door and padded through her room to her closet. She pulled on a tight low cut red top, and some black short-tights with a short denim skirt. Padding out of the room, and down the stairs, she went to her brother's room, pulling out one of his Naruto-themed shirts, however this one was themed about Akatsuki in general, a black shirt with a few of the red clouds toward the bottom and a slashed leaf symbol on the back directly under the collar. She also grabbed a pair of the more comfy light colored jeans.

"Itachi." The raven haired male turned away from where he had been reading the back of the 'emo' gag gift from the table as she entered the room. "Put these on." It would be way too hot to walk to Zoey's in Itachi's long sleeved white shirt with a black Tee over it, and black jeans.

He nodded, taking them, before heading back into her brother's room. She moved her bag onto the hook by the door, before grabbing Itachi's plain black bag, a hand on each strap. Rose looked at it for a minute, subconsciously wondering if Itachi's favorite color really was red or black like 98% of the planet thought.

Now that she thought of it, she had the opportunity to know more about Uchiha Itachi than anyone else. Of course she couldn't put anything on Narutopedia; she would have to have a source like the Naruto Data Books. And the internet would not believe her saying 'strait from the mouth of Itachi Uchiha himself', would they now?

But still, she had the chance to know Itachi, one of the most fan-girled-over Naruto characters in the entire series, beyond anyone else. Favorite color? Favorite smell? Cats or Dogs or Weasels for a pet? Sexual interest- since a lot of people thought he was into incest with Sasuke, or Gay with Kisame or Deidara. Which was weird because they despised each other. What was Itachi's favorite holiday? Does he have a favorite precious gem? Or a favorite season? All questions that only she, and her small circle of friends, would ever, ever possibly know the answer to.

All those times The Akatsuki Stalkers had gone to a Naru Con or Comic Con and entered those 'how well do you know your character' contests.

'Course, Neko was a 4-time-winner at Deidara-offs, no challenger could handle her, she even knew Deidara's _ninja registration number._ Dedication. However, for all of Rose's assassin skills and what not… she had a horrible memory for trivial things long-term.

She was one of those people who knew that though Itachi liked Dango, they weren't his FAVORITE FOOD; she knew that much about Itachi, but Rose didn't know everything there was. She had come second in an Itachi-off twice, but that was the best she had ever done.

Rose sat in her chair, ignoring the warmth of the cushion from Itachi, shifting to the side away from the remainder of his presence. It's not like Itachi would trust her enough to just go listing out his personal information. Lord knows she wouldn't answer any of these questions.

She would have to ask Savannah, she decided. Her natural-ginger friend was watching Itachi closer than Sasori, staring at him half the time and not seeming to notice when Sasori would say something if the Uchiha was around. Savannah was bound to notice things about him.

Speaking of said red-headed best friend, Rose would have to keep an eye on Savannah and Sasori when Alex was around. Hidan had said something about plans in a sketchbook to Zoey at lunch, and Rose had overheard. It would figure Alex would be more interested in another couple then paying attention to the mass murderer, sadistic jashinist that she for whatever reason liked.

Rose and Alex weren't particularly… friends. Well, not best friends. Rose would hang someone who made fun of Alex, that is if Alex didn't beat her to it. And yes, despite mutual agreement that each Rebel should not display connection especially to other Queens, Alex in her popularity being least of concern ignored the rule and openly defended any of them in public or school.

Anyway, in this mutual, not quite friendship, let's say… alliance, while Alex was off forcing together couples in a game of match maker, Rose would be certain to alert the other girls to watch Hidan.

She would Alert Zoey in particular, yes because she lived with both Alex and Hidan at the time present and Alex was the blonde's best friend, but also because despite their opposite personalities, Zoey and Hidan seemed to have already grown pretty close. Zoey seemed to have made practical Rebel-level friendship with Hidan, which was rare. She had also made little Rose-Alex level 'alliance-friendship' level things with Deidara; however she detected severe dislike toward Kakuzu.

Basically, Zoey's best friend in Akatsuki could be classified easily as Hidan, though she seemed to be enemies with resident miser. Deidara was a friend, and the rest minimal. Except for Kisame of course, he was… up in the air. One second Zoey starred at him with this unreadable look –and if rose thinks it's unreadable, it's _UNREADABLE_- and then the next it would be sharp fear or anxiety or worry.

Another reason why Rose disliked Alex. People who spent too much time around the weapon-lover developed this trait of such deep, unreadable thought. Zoey used to be an open book, now if Zoey was thinking anything more important than which air freshener scent to use, her emotions would be so caped and gone.

Alex herself was a master of hiding her emotions around people. Of course, no one held a candle in hiding emotions to Leader-chan, but Alex would be second best- just barely surpassing Brendy who suppressed boiling rage at every point with sugary joy.

However, Alex didn't always mask emotions like the other top-two. In fact Alex almost never did. Neko and Brendy suppressed everything. Alex walked around and didn't care what people thought about her, and in such reaction she really didn't have much mental reaction beyond anger, happiness, and laughter with the occasional sadness like at a movie theater or something. Alex was basically normal most of the time.

But when Alex was in certain situations, her head completely shuts down with one emotion, while completely displaying something else. For example, and as the ONLY example, anything romantic or sexual in her direction.

Alex looked like the world's biggest pervert and flirt. She knew some things that would make most grown men faint. Oh, but if you as much as wink at her, it begins. And Rose only knew this because of Hannah, who can read minds, but if Alex looks like she's calm and flirting up a storm, _OH MY GOD SHES HAVING A FREAK ATTACK INSIDE THAT HEAD_.

Alex knew how to physically react to things, but… mentally? No. at least not when the flirting or sexual intension is directed at HER, anyway.

THIS is why she would have to keep a close eye to her ally. Because though they weren't the closest friends, they still were friends to some level. And, though Rose didn't know that Alex had reached this same conclusion, she knew that most of the others weren't going to do anything too soon. However, other than Savannah and Sasori, who she was already watching closely, Alex's flirty cover up and Hidan's… Hidan-ness didn't quite serve well as a long wait time.

The pair would do SOMETHING soon, and really soon- good or bad, Rose didn't quite know. Surely Alex-

She was cut off in her contemplating when the door Itachi had disappeared behind had opened, and she stood up, Itachi's bag still clutched in her fingers.

Rose tossed one strap over her shoulder, "ready?" she questioned, opening the front door.

"hn." And they left.

…

…

…

Zoey sighed, sitting in the kitchen with a tired slump, letting her head slam into the table a few moments after ever-late Hannah left when she had dropped off Zetsu.

Speaking of which, Zetsu and Alex were the only ones in the room, and both looked over with raised brows at Zoey's tired-ness. The rest of Akatsuki were off god knows where, and now all the rebels had left to also do god knows what.

"What's wrong with you, dolphin?" Alex prompted, leaning over the table; meanwhile Zetsu tipped his head from where he was by the fridge.

"Tough day, Ally. Had to explain, literally 36 times, why Kisame was blue." The blonde girl muttered back.

Alex chuckled. "Well you didn't spend the day keeping a Jashinist from murdering teachers or starting fights around the school, so I know that's not what's wrong. Explain more, Zoey." The black haired teen patted her friend's back, hoping it wasn't too bad.

"…David is coming over tomorrow… Alen and Brandon told him I was 'out of line', and that I was walking everywhere with Kisame…" Zoey's explanation came in short, fearful breaths before she turned to Alex directly. "What am I going to DO? He's going to show up, and there will be a whole group of guys in my house!"

Alex snorted, "I'll finally get to fucking prove to the dipshit that he isn't hot!" she said proudly, then turned to Zoey with a grim face. "I'll tell you what you can do- let Akatsuki cut the head off the jerk so he learns he can't come around here!"

Zoey starred at the table, tracing the wood patterns with a single finger. "I can't let them do that… he's my boyfriend, no matter what…"

Alex twitched, sighing in disappointment. "He's not worth it. But I can talk to Neko."

Zetsu blinked. Zoey had a boyfriend? This was news. From what he had heard from a few of the members, she had an acute fear of anything male. When did she get a boyfriend…?

"Anyway, how did the bitch react when he saw you with Kisame?"

Zoey twitched nervously, glancing sideways at Alex. "He had yanked me from Kisame at the 5th-6th period swap time in the halls and kissed me a lot and said he was coming over tomorrow, and Kisame… didn't say anything. At all. He hasn't said a word all day after that." The blonde's heart-piercing red eyes looked despairingly into Alex's deep coffee orbs. "What does that mean? Is he mad, or does he not care, or…"

Alex sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Look Z, I suck at reading a guy's mind. Let along a shark man's mind. But…" Alex turned her head to Zetsu, who was mildly surprised she still remembered he was here. "We have a male in the room who is also a spy and is among Kisame's common acquaintance."

Zetsu blinked slowly at her, contemplating the possible pros and cons of answering yet a single question while simply answering in dark voice "**I was not aware you knew such big words**."

Alex snorted with a smirk, while Zoey seemed to suddenly realize that the bi-colored criminal _was_ there. The raven haired best friend gave Zetsu a 'look'. A 'will-you-answer-my-questions-or-just-pretend-you- don't-know-or-some-stupid-thing-that-i-know-is-an- excuse' look. Yeah, one of those looks.

He shrugged. "Ask away." his lighter side invited politely.

Alex tapped her chin thoughtfully, "so, it's a common thought that Kisame has an awesome sense of smell. True or false?" she questioned, testing the waters of what she could ask and receive an answer for. Zoey spun her chair, looking to Zetsu curiously. Even the shy girl wouldn't miss the chance to learn more than the Narutopedia could tell her about her favorite character of all time.

Zetsu blinked his bright, headlight-like yellow orbs. "True. He can smell, see and hear strongly." He answered blankly.

Zoey twisted her wrist shyly, flickering her sharp eyes to Zetsu and back to the floor, "…is Kisame's favorite color blue…?" she asked. Just because he was blue didn't mean it was his favorite.

Zetsu smirked, "actually, it's his third favorite. His favorites are red, then purple, then blue." He said smoothly.

Zoey tried not to giggle, after dark blue her own favorites included red, and fuchsia-magenta purples. Meanwhile Alex smirked at her best friend, and then looked back to Zetsu with an even eviler grin. "So… sharks have two dicks. How much shark over human IS Kisame~?"

Zoey fell over in her chair, Zetsu looked thoroughly disgusted, and there was a loud **thump** at the kitchen entrance where Deidara lay, clasping hands over his face to stop his extra-loud laughter while Sasori stood beside him, the anime-shadow-thing covering the upper half of his face with the little purple squiggles to the side of his head. Yup, anime.

Zetsu shook his head, as if to rid it of images. "**WHY would I know something like THAT?!**" he demanded, face palming. Alex laughed crazily, prompting Deidara's to join her as he got back on his feet, and slapped her on the back. They had their arms around each other's shoulders as they laughed together, flat out ignoring the rest in the room.

Zoey sat up on the floor, sweat dropping at the pair. "I think Alex's best friends are always blonde… because she's a blonde at heart." She said watching the pair laughed carelessly before they padded off together, making jabs about sharks and penises.

Sasori shook his head out, "stupid immature brat." He sighed tiredly, and then looked to Zetsu. "You better not be answering questions about me."

Zetsu's light half grinned, "Only working off my debt to our ever-lovely hostess." He responded, before using the mayfly and fading through her floor.

Zoey jumped up onto her chair, looking to where he disappeared. "That was so cool, but now it feels like I'll walk on him if I touch the floor." She murmured in awe.

Sasori rolled his eyes, then she got this sudden wave of awkwardness from him, and she blinked, her brow furrowing. "Sasori-san…?"

"Zoey… may I ask a favor?"


	21. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
